


Anomalia

by toivomusluu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, M/M, Recovery, Road Trips, Suomi | Finnish, Tragic Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Helmikuussa 1964, hieman yli vuosi Kuuban tapahtumien jälkeen, Erik on oikeudessa syytettynä presidentti Kennedyn salamurhasta. Kun tapauksesta paljastuu yllättäviä piirteitä, on Charlesin vastuulla hoitaa Erik vapaaksi jotta he voivat lähteä etsimään mutanttia joka kertomansa mukaan kykenee herättämään kuolleet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tarina sijoittuu ajallisesti uudempien X-men elokuvien, First Classin ja Days of Future Pastin väliin. Sisältää joitakin viitteitä DoFP:ssa mainittuihin asioihin, mutta soveltaa niitä omille reiteillään lähtevässä AU-hengessä ehtimättä koskaan itse leffan tapahtumiin.

 

_anomalia_  
 _1\. poikkeavuus, poikkeus, epäsäännöllisyys, säännöttömyys, epänormaalius, epänormaalisuus, epätavallisuus_  
 _2\. ilmiö, jota yleinen sääntö ei ennusta_  
  


 

  
  
_22\. marraskuuta, 1963_

  
  
  
Kun Hank kutsui hänet television ääreen, Charles tiesi välittömästi jonkin olevan pielessä.  
  
Siitä huolimatta, että heitä erotti iällisesti vain kourallinen vuosia, Hank oli sydämeltään paatunut eläkeläinen ja tapasi valikoida vapaa-ajanviettotapansa sen mukaan; televisio ”aivojasulattavine vaikutuksineen” ja ”turhanpäiväisine roskatieteineen” ei lukeutunut sille listalle. Vielä vuosi sitten Charles oli voinut sanoa itsestään samaa, mutta sen jälkeen kun hänen päivänsä olivat täyttyneet silkasta joutenolosta ja lääkärien määräämien fysioterapiaharjoitusten pakoilusta, hän oli toisinaan tuntenut olonsa liian turhautuneeksi keskittyäkseen edes lukemiseen. Hänen tavoitellessaan täydellistä turtumusta – niin fyysistä kuin henkistä – hän oli useammin kuin kerran seurannut television seireeninkutsua. Hän oli ehkä hyödytön, mutta oikeiden vastausten tietäminen visailuohjelmien kysymyksiin tarjosi sentään ajoittaisen itsetyytyväisyyden pilkahduksen.  
  
Seuraten Hankin huutoa kartanon oleskeluhuoneeseen, hän löysi tämän istumasta sohvalta katse televisiossa. Kuten hän oli olettanut, ruudulla ei pyörinyt tietokilpailu eikä sen puoleen saippuasarjakaan. Sen sijaan lähetys näytti suoralta vaikuttavaa kuvaa hänelle tuntemattoman sairaalarakennuksen pihalta, jolla parveili sankka, hysteerisenoloinen ihmismassa.  
  
”Poliisin mukaan hän on tappanut presidentti Kennedyn.”  
  
Hankin sanat jähmettivät Charlesin kesken liikkeen. Pyörätuolin pyörät liukuivat hänen hervottomaksi valahtaneiden sormiensa lomitse vielä hetken, kunnes hänen tohvelinkärkensä koskettivat sohvankulmaa ja tuolin matka pysähtyi. ”Kuka?”  
  
Hankin sinikarvaisilla kasvoilla oleva ilme oli jotakin mitä hän niillä harvoin tätä nykyä enää näki – sekoitus huonosti peiteltyä halveksuntaa ja hänen sitäkin enemmän vihaamaansa sääliä. ”Etkö sinä jo arvaa?”  
  
Ja jollakin tapaa, Charles ymmärsi, hän todella arvasi. Mikäli hän oli rehellinen itselleen, se oli jotakin mitä hän oli odottanut Kuuban tapahtumista lähtien, aina siitä asti kun hän oli tehnyt valinnan jonka oli silloin katsonut oikeaksi, mutta joka oli lopulta maksanut hänelle kaiken.  
  
Ikään kuin se olisi ollut hänen laillaan kykeneväinen ajatustenlukuun, televisiolähetys vaihtui juuri silloin näyttämään valokuvaa, jonka presidentin autokulkuetta Dallasissa seurannut sivustakatsoja oli ikuistanut. Selostajaäänen mukaan poliisi etsi parhaillaan kuvassa näkyvää miestä, jota epäiltiin osallisuudesta aseelliseen salamurhaan. Valokuva oli rakeinen ja otettu etäältä, mutta hänellä ei siitä huolimatta ollut mitään vaikeuksia tunnistaa Erikiä. Etualalla presidenttipari huiskutti paraatiautosta yleisölle, mutta Erik ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän näihin mitään huomiota. Tämä seisoi nurmikentän reunalla yksinäisenä hahmona, otsa keskittyneessä rypyssä ja käsi kohotettuna kohti jotakin, jota ei voinut paljain silmin havaita. Jälleen kerran Charles tunsi ihmetystä sen johdosta, miten levolliselta tämä näyttikään kesken jonkin niin karmaisevan.  
  
”Luuletko sinä, että he saavat hänet kiinni?” Hank kysyi.  
  
”Eivät”, Charles pakottautui vastaamaan. Hän ei ehkä tuntenut Erikiä niin hyvin kuin oli kuvitellut, mutta tämä oli sentään jotakin mistä hän saattoi olla varma. ”Eivät, ellei hän sitten itse halua sitä.”

  
  
  
*

  
  
  
_The Washington Post, 4. helmikuuta, 1964_  
  
_KENNEDYN MURHAAJA PIDÄTETTY – LEHNSHERR ANTAUTUI ITSE_

  
_Poliisi vahvisti tänään tiedon, jonka mukaan sillä on huostassaan presidentti Kennedyn salamurhasta epäilty taho, Erik Lehnsherr. Etsintäkuulutettu Lehnsherr antautui poliisille itse eikä tehnyt kiinniotettaessa vastarintaa._  
  
_Presidentti Lyndon B. Johnsonin nimittämä Warrenin tutkimuskomissio pitää julkaisemassaan loppuraportissa Lehnsherriä todennäköisimpänä tekijänä viime vuoden marraskuussa tapahtuneella salamurhalle. Salamurha tapahtui presidentti Kennedy ollessa vierailulla Teksasissa yhdessä puolisonsa Jacqueline Kennedyn kanssa. Ennen iltapäivän juhlallisuuksia presidenttiparin oli tarkoitus suorittaa tunnin kestävä kiertoajelu Dallasin keskustassa avomallisessa edustusautossa. Dealey Plazan kohdalla läheisessä rakennuksessa piileskellyt ampuja avasi tulen kohti autosaattuetta ja haavoitti presidenttiä kuolettavasti. Ammuskelussa loukkaantui vakavasti myös samassa autossa matkustanut Teksasin kuvernööri John Connally. Jacqueline Kennedy ja Connallyn puoliso säästyivät vammoitta._  
  
_Lehnsherrin oikeudenkäynnin on määrä alkaa ensi viikolla Washingtonissa…_

  
  
_*_

  
  
  
Vielä jokunen tovi samassa metelissä ja Charles oli melko varma, että hän alkaisi voida fyysisesti pahoin.  
  
Kuten olettaa saattoi, oikeussali oli täpötäynnä ihmisiä. Ja siellä missä oli ihmisiä, oli myös ajatuksia – miljoonittain sellaisia. Kaikilla läsnäolijoilla tuntui olevan oma käsityksensä niin tapahtumien kulusta kuin niihin syyllisestä osapuolesta. Hänen vaivalla ylläpitämistään suojauksista huolimatta osan noista teorioista onnistui tihkua läpi hänen mieleensä, missä ne kimpoilivat ympäriinsä kuin aloituslyönnin voimasta hajaantuvat biljardipallot. Jokainen ajatuksellinen yhteentörmäys tuotti uusien assosiaatioiden ketjun, jokainen niistä edellistä myrkyllisempi. _Salaliitto, sitä tämä on –_ pöytäkirjanpidosta vastaava nainen pälyili ympärilleen epäluuloisesti _– aluksi ne piilottivat nämä luonnonoikut, nyt ne yrittävät salata tämänkin; Tiesiköhän presidentti liikaa?_ pohti nuori valamiehistön edustaja. _Vai oliko hän joidenkin mielestä vain liian suopea kaikkea uutta ja vierasta kohtaan? Jo yksinään hänen ulkopoliittiset linjauksensa… Varmasti ne helvetin kommarit ovat tämänkin takana –_ mies hänen takanaan, nelissäkymmenissä; oli menettänyt työnsä Neuvostoliitosta saapuneelle siirtolaiselle ja vihasi nyt periaatteesta jokaista tämän maamiehistä _– friikkejä kaikki, olisi vain parempi jos ne kerättäisiin yhteen nippuun ja räjäytettäisiin –_  
  
Hankin paluu katkaisi hänen syöksykierteensä vieraiden mielten syövereihin. Istuessaan hänen viereensä tämä sujautti vaivihkaa pienen nahkakotelon povitaskuunsa. Toistaiseksi tuore seerumi oli tehnyt tehtävänsä kuten sen oli tarkoituskin ja Hankin kasvot olivat säilyttäneet entiset, ihmisystävällisemmät piirteensä, mutta Charles saattoi aistia tämän mielessä elävän pelon siitä, että säännöllisistä lisäannoksista huolimatta sen vaikutus odottamatta lakkaisi. Mikäli niin kävisi, Erik ei enää olisi ainut ihmetyksenaihe läsnä. Se oli kuitenkin riski jonka Hank oli ollut valmis ottamaan ja hän oli siitä äärimmäisen kiitollinen, ei vähiten siksi, että se oli tulosta hänen omasta päätöksestään poistua kartanon tarjoamasta suojasta.  
  
Meneillään oli oikeudenkäynnin toinen päivä. Rikoksen korkean profiilin johdosta yleisö salissa oli tarkasti seulottu, mutta Charlesin oli onnistunut kykyjensä turvin muiluttaa heidät sisään – saavutus sinällään, ottaen huomioon että pelkkä ajatus Erikin kohtaamisesta oli tehnyt hänestä täydellisen hermoraunion. Lisähuolenaihetta oli aiheuttanut sekin, tunnistaisiko joku taho hänet ja Hankin heidän yhteistyöajoiltaan CIA:n kanssa. Toistaiseksi jälkimmäisiltä yhteentörmäyksiltä oli kuitenkin onneksi vältytty. Ja mitä tuli Erikiin –  
  
Koko sen ajan kun erinäiset lakimiehet olivat pitäneet alustuspuheenvuorojaan, Erik oli istunut salin edessä selkä yleisöön päin, vaiteliaana ja hievahtamatta. Puku tämän yllä oli harmaa kuin haarniska, mutta siihen hänen ennakkoon pelkäämänsä sotaisuus sitten loppuikin. Shaw’lta peritystä kypärästä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään, ja se jos mikä oli ollut omiaan suistamaan Charlesin täydelliseen vapaapudotukseen. Puhuessaan kypärän vaikutuksesta muille hän oli kutsunut tunnetta estämiseksi tai torjumiseksi, mutta todellisuudessa se oli vastannut enemmän jotakin täydellisen neutraloinnin kaltaista. Laitettuaan kypärän päähänsä rannalla Erik oli yksinkertaisesta lakannut olemasta. Oli kuin tämän tietoisuus, koko tämän _olemus_ , olisi kadonnut jonkinlaiseen mustaan aukkoon todellisuudessa – tajunnalliseen kaninkoloon, johon hänen mielellään ei ollut mahdollisuutta sukeltaa perässä. Ottaen huomioon mitä kaikkea Erik oli ollut valmis uhraamaan pitääkseen kiinni kyseisestä sotasaaliista, Charles ei osannut edes kuvitella mikä oli ajanut tämän luopumaan siitä ja antautumaan vapaaehtoisesti. Kuluneena kahtena päivänä hänen katseensa oli toistuvasti eksynyt Erikin paljaan takaraivon puoleen, kiusallisen tietoisena siitä, että hänen täytyisi vain kurkottaa ja kaikki nuo vastaukset olisivat hänen ulottuvillaan. Samaan aikaan toinen, edellistä paljon vahvempi tunne oli kuitenkin pidätellyt häntä, ja se oli pelko siitä, mitä kaikkea hän voisikaan löytää niin menetellessään.  
  
Juuri ennen parhaillaan meneillään olevaa taukoa Erik oli ensimmäistä kertaa kutsuttu todistajanaitioon. Ilmoitus oli saanut Charlesin kädet puristumaan käsinojien ympärille ja hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan, sillä äkisti oli ollut kiistattoman selvää, että kaikesta ennakoinnista ja omasta tirkistelynhalustaan huolimatta hän ei sittenkään ollut valmis kohtaamaan Erikin katsetta. Eikä hänen lopulta tarvinnutkaan: otettuaan osoitetun paikkansa lauhkeana, Erikin koko huomio oli jälleen keskittynyt puolustusasianajajaan. Ilmassa ei ollut pienintäkään merkkiä siitä, että tämä olisi edes tiennyt hänen, saati Hankin, olevan paikalla.  
  
Tämän käänteen johdosta Charlesilta oli mennyt hetki tajuta, että se esine jonka puolustusasianajaja oli yleisön suureksi hämmennykseksi ottanut esiin salkustaan, osoittautui sorkkaraudaksi. ”Herra Lehnsherr, jos te todella haluatte tämän oikeuden uskovan, että te yrititte kertomanne mukaan _pelastaa_ presidentin hengen muuttamalla luodin kulkua” - sillä niin Erik oli siihen asti toimiaan puolustellut – ”todistakaa se: taivuttakaa tätä sorkkarautaa.”  
  
Sanoja seuranneessa hiljaisuudessa Charles oli välittömästi ollut varma siitä, että Erik ei aikonut tehdä yhteistyötä. Tämä oli kerta toisensa jälkeen vannonut saaneensa tarpeekseen niin ihmisten käskytettävänä olemisesta kuin voimiensa alentamisesta pelkiksi taikatempuiksi. Kaiken lisäksi pyyntö kätki alleen karmaisevan viitteen menneeseen – kolikkoon, jota nuoren pojan oli osoittautunut mahdottomaksi siirtää, ja josta tämä oli maksanut äitinsä hengellä. Siitä syystä Charlesin olikin ollut hankala uskoa silmiään, kun Erik oli totellut: kymmenien ja taas kymmenin silmäparien edessä rauta oli kohonnut ilmaan ja taipunut keskeltä kahtia.  
  
Ohjuskriisin käänteistä lähtien mutanttien olemassaolosta oli liikkunut huhuja, mutta nyt käsillä oli ollut kiistatonta todistusaineisto siitä, että kyse ei ollut pelkästä myytistä. Luonnollisesti yleisön ensimmäinen reaktio oli mykkä tyrmistys. Pian hiljaisuus oli kuitenkin vaihtunut puheensorinaan, joka oli paisunut paisumistaan, kunnes ihmisiä oli alkanut nousta seisomaan ympäri salia. Epäilemättä monet näistä olivat huutaneet ääneen, mutta siinä vaiheessa Charles oli jo painanut kädet korvilleen hänen pääkoppansa vallanneen metelin johdosta. Erik oli kuin olikin saanut tahtonsa läpi: ei enää häpeää; ei enää piileskelyä. Uusi uljas aika oli koittanut mutanttien historiassa, ja hän luonnollisesti vietti sen ensiminuutit sanoinkuvaamattoman tuskan kourissa.  
  
Pian sen jälkeen tuomari oli julistanut puolen tunnin tauon. Nyt tuo aika alkoi olla loppumaisillaan ja istunto jälleen alkamassa, mistä Charles oli kiitollinen ainoastaan siksi, että se todennäköisesti hillitsisi läsnäolijoiden mentaalista lörpöttelynhalua ja antaisi hänen pitää vatsalaukkunsa sisällön jatkossakin omanaan.  
  
Tuomari ja valamiehistö ottivat ensin paikkansa. Lopulta sivuovet aukenivat ja Erik saatettiin vartijoiden toimesta niistä sisään – vartijoiden, joiden vöillä aiemmin roikkuneet aseet oli nyt korvattu kumisin pampuin. Ulospäin Erik ei vaikuttanut noteeraavan muutosta, mutta kokemuksen perusteella Charles tiesi, että tämän oli täytynyt huomata se; Erikin, joka oli niin alituisen kytköksissä ympärillään olevan metalliin, että tämä oli kerran osannut kertoa hänen taskussaan olevien vaihtorahojen määrän niitä näkemättä. Aiemmin Erik oli menetellyt aivan kuten oli käsketty ja nyt, vaivaista puolta tuntia myöhemmin, pelon siemen oli sen johdosta kylvetty. Charlesin sisintä kylmäsi kun hän käsitti, että epäilemättä Erik oli tallentanut sen kaiken – oman vapaaehtoisuutensa ja sitä seuranneen vastareaktion – mieleensä jälleen uudeksi todisteeksi mutantteihin kohdistuvista ennakkoluuloista.  
  
Istunnon jälleenaloitus sujui sentään jokseenkin asiallisissa merkeissä. Erikin kyvyistä ennakkoon ilmeisen tietoinen puolustusasianajaja (oikeuden määräämä; lehtitietojen mukaan Erik oli kieltäytynyt palkkaamasta sellaista itse) jatkoi puheenvuoroaan kyselemällä tältä murhapäivän tapahtumista. Useimmat Erikin vastauksista olivat yksisanaisia toteamuksia: ”Kyllä” – tämä oli ollut paikalla Dallasissa mainittuna päivänä ja todistanut ampumisen tapahtuvan. ”Ei” – tämä ei ollut mennyt seuraamaan kulkuetta aikeenaan vahingoittaa presidenttiä.  ”Kyllä” – tämä oli tarttunut toiseen luotiin sen ollessa matkalla ilmassa, mutta vain muuttaakseen sen kulkua, siinä kuitenkin epäonnistuen. ”Ei” – tämä ei ollut nähnyt kuka laukaukset oli ampunut.  
  
Viimeisen kysymyksen aikana tapahtui kuitenkin jotakin aiemmasta poikkeavaa: Erik epäröi. Siihen asti tämä oli puhunut ainoastaan puhuteltaessa, mutta nyt oli selvää, että tämä oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin. Muiden lailla Charles pidätti henkeään.  
  
”Kuten sanottua: minä en tappanut presidenttiä.” Tauko, jonka aikana hän näki Erikin nielaisevan. ”Mutta minä tiedän kuka sen teki. On epätodennäköistä, että te koskaan saatte häntä kiinni – sillä naisella on keinonsa sulautua joukkoon.”  
  
Maailma seisahtui.  
  
_”Mitä?”_  
  
Asteittain Charles havahtui siihen mitä hän oli juuri mennyt tekemään: hän oli puristanut kätensä nyrkeiksi, ja niin tehdessään näemmä jotakin enemmän. Jos aika oli kirja, hän oli juuri repinyt siitä sivun irti yksityiseen käyttöönsä. Kaikki hänen ympärillään joka ainut salin elävä olento Hankista valamiehistöön ja itse tuomariin, oli jähmettänyt kesken liikkeen – jokainen paitsi Erik, joka nyt ensimmäistä kertaa kääntyi häntä kohti. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat; jo toista kertaa lyhyen ajan sisään kaikki tuntui liukuvan pysähdyksiin. ”Mitä sinä oikein sanoit?” Charles toisti käheästi.  
  
Erik ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä nähdessään hänet. Itse asiassa tämän reaktio sisälsi niin vähän mitään siihen viittaavaakaan, että oitis Charlesin oli pakko soimata itseään omasta typeryydestään. Tietenkään Erik ei ollut ainoastaan tietoinen hänen läsnäolostaan, vaan oli jopa luottanut siihen. ”Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?” tämä kysyi, ääni kantaen helposti vaienneessa salissa. ”Minä puhun sinun sisarestasi, Charles.”  
  
”Väitätkö sinä muka, että Raven teki tämän? Että Raven…”  
  
”Hän tai Emma”, Erik vastasi.  ”Kummin tahansa, sillä ei ole väliä. Se ei ollut heidän syynsä – heillä oli väärää tietoa. Minä en toiminut kyllin nopeasti estääkseni heitä.”  
  
Charlesin sitä nykyä vallannut turtumus notkahti hetkellisesti, kun pisara aivan uudenlaista kipua lävisti sen. Hänen sisarensa – murhaaja? Epätoivon teki hänestä ahneen, ja ennen kuin Charles edes itse ymmärsi mitä oli tekemässä, hän oli jo varastanut päällimmäisen kerroksen Erikin ajatuksista itselleen. Niiden äärellä totuus oli selvä: Erik itse uskoi siihen mitä oli juuri sanonut. Varmuus tämän rehellisyydestä kätki taakseen jotakin, mitä hänen oli vielä hankalampi käsitellä.  
  
”Siksi sinä siis…”  
  
Mutta hän ei kyennyt saattamaan lausetta loppuunsa. Se ei estänyt Erikiä ymmärtämästä hänen merkitystään. ”Minä lupasin sinulle pitäväni huolta hänestä”, Erik vastasi hiljaa. ”Ottaen huomioon että minä epäonnistuin siinä, tämä oli vähin mitä saatoin tehdä.”  
  
”Sinä olisit voinut jatkaa pakenemista”, Charles huomautti, sillä se oli totta.  
  
Erik ainoastaan pudisti päätään. ”Sinä tiedät yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, että nämä ihmiset eivät lepää ennen kuin heillä on joku ketä syyttää, joku kenet he voivat lukita pois mielenrauhansa takaamiseksi. Usko pois, näin on parempi.”  
  
Puhuessaan Erik kuulosti asiasta täysin vakuuttuneelta. Charlesin kohdalla niin ei sitä vastoin ollut.  
  
Erikin vuoksi hän oli tehnyt lukemattomia typeriä asioita: hypännyt suin päin sotilasaluksia ja sukellusveneitä kuhisevaan lahteen, uhannut kävellä ulos CIA:n palveluksesta, tunkeutunut vihollistukikohtaan vieraan valtion maaperällä… Kaikki ratkaisuja, jotka hän oli valinnut vain koska hän ei ollut sietänyt ajatusta Erikistä kohtaamassa niiden seurauksia yksin. Jokin hänessä reagoi tämän hätään kuin lihasmuisti. Se teki ajoittain hankalaksi määritellä, missä oikein kulki raja oikean ja vaistomaisen välillä. Yksi odottamaton muuttuja saattoi olla tarpeeksi romuttamaan kaiken mitä hän oli siihen asti pitänyt varmana.  
  
Silläkin kertaa ainoastaan kahdella asialla oli lopulta merkitystä: Erik oli syytön – ja silti tämä oli ollut valmis menemään vankilaan suojellakseen hänen sisartaan.  
  
”Missä he oikein pitävät sinua?” Erikin kulmat rypistyivät, jolloin Charles naputti kärsimättömästi ohimoaan; parempi toimia ennen kuin hänellä oli aikaa tulla toisiin ajatuksiin. ”Täällä rakennuksessa. Näytä minulle missä.”  
  
Hitaasti kuvat alkoivat muodostua hänen mieleensä: yksinkertainen selli rakennuksen perällä, vartiopisteet käytävän varrella, katonrajan kamerat jotka Erik oli vanhasta tottumuksesta tullut ottaneeksi huomioon. Charles seuloi informaation läpi ja nyökkäsi. ”Seuraavalla tauolla, kun he vievät sinut sinne –”  
  
Erikin silmät laajenivat ymmärryksestä. ”Charles…”  
  
” – kun he vievät sinut sinne, odota minua”, hän jatkoi tästä välittämättä. ”Sinä varmasti pääsisit ulos itsekin, mutta jos me teemme tämän, me teemme sen minun tavallani. _Ei_ väkivaltaa. Yritetään järjestää meille kunnollinen etumatka.”  
  
Sitten – ennen kuin Erikillä oli tilaisuus esittää enempää vastalauseita – hän pyyhki viivästyksen läsnäolijoiden mielistä ja sysäsi kaiken taas liikkeeseen.

  
  
  
Loppuiltapäivä sujui Charlesin osalta sumussa. Lukuun ottamatta haluttomuuttaan vastata tarkentaviin lisäkysymyksiin, Erik käyttäytyi aivan kuin mitään aiemmasta poikkeavaa ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan. Vasta siinä vaiheessa kun tuomari julisti päivän viimeisen tauon alkaneeksi ja antoi merkin saattajina toimiville vartijoille, Erikin katse hairahtui hetkeksi väkijoukkoon ja löysi hänen omansa. Kyseessä oli silkka silmänräpäys, mutta päätellen siitä tavasta jolla Hank äkisti tarrasi lähimpään penkinkulmaan ja lähes väänsi sen irti, ele ei jäänyt tältäkään huomaamatta. Koko sen ajan kun he odottivat muiden ihmisten poistuvan ennen heitä, Charles saattoi tuntea tästä huokuvan myrskyisyyden.  
  
Lopulta sali oli tyhjentynyt tarpeeksi jotta Charles mahtui navigoimaan tuolinsa ulos käytävälle. Heti kun he olivat turvallisen kuulomatkan päässä muista ihmisistä, Hank kääntyi hänen puoleensa. ”Tapahtuiko tuolla salissa jotakin mitä me muut emme nähneet? Puhuiko Erik sinulle – sanoiko hän jotakin lisää Ravenista?”  
  
Tietenkin myös Hank oli käsittänyt Erikin vihjauksen ampujan todellisesta henkilöllisyydestä. Punnittuaan tarkoin sen mitä oli valmis sanomaan, Charles lopulta nyökkäsi. ”Sinun olisi parasta palata hotellille. Ja… mikäli sinä voisit viipyä kaupungissa muutaman päivän, arvostaisin sitä kovasti. Valitettavasti meidän täytyy siirtää pikku kokeiluamme ensi viikkoon.”  
  
Mitä informaatioon tuli, se ei ollut kovin paljon, mutta Hank ei turhaan ollut sukupolvensa älyllinen ihmelapsi. Lasien takana tämän silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä. Kenties vaikutelma johtui vain käytävän valaistuksesta, mutta hetken ajan Charles kuvitteli näkevänsä niissä kellanhohtoisen välkähdyksen. ”Sinä et voi olla tosissasi.” Ja kun sitten kävi hyvin selväksi, että hän oli: ”Kuule, professori, se mitä sinä olet aikeissa tehdä –”  
  
” – ei kosketa sinua.” Charles pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn. ”Olen pahoillani, Hank. Mutta sinun pitää luottaa minuun kun sanon, että näin on parempi kaikille.”  
  
Hänen odottamaton ystävänsä kaiken kaaoksen keskellä; hänen uskollisin opetuslapsensa. Harhaluoti ja samana päivänä koetut menetykset olivat halvaannuttaneet hänet yhtälailla, ja kuukausitolkulla Hank on saanut todistaa niiden aiheuttamaa hidasta kitumista, iltoja jolloin hän oli ollut liian humalassa selvitäkseen edes omaan sänkyynsä ja aamuja jolloin hän oli tuntenut olonsa liian uupuneeksi noustakseen siitä. Hän ei ollut voinut säästää Hankia omalta rappioltaan, mutta hän voisi säästää tämän siltä mitä nyt seuraisi.  
  
Heidän ennestään kasvanut pituuseronsa tuotti omat ongelmansa, mutta Charlesin onnistui kuin onnistuikin laittaa kätensä Hankin olkapäälle ja puristaa sitä. ”Kuten sanoin: palaa hotellille. Lepää. Minä otan yhteyttä kun se on turvallista.”  


  
  
Hankin lähdettyä (selkeästi yhä varuillaan, olkansa yli alituisesti vilkuillen) Charles odotti vielä hetken, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja lähti rullaamaan vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Käytävien muodostamassa sokkelossa hän palautti mieleensä sen mitä Erik oli näyttänyt. Luojan kiitos matkalle ei mahtunut ainoitakaan portaita tai hänen yhden miehen pelastusoperaationsa olisi tullut noloon loppuunsa jo ennen kuin se oli varsinaisesti edes alkanut.  
  
Määränpään lähestyessä hänen oli aika käydä töihin. Ensimmäisenä Charles kurkotti mielensä kohti miestä, joka oli vastuussa turvakameroista, istuttaen tämän mieleen vastustamattoman halun sammuttaa kamerat siitä osasta rakennusta. Seuraavaksi hän suostutteli joukon vartijoita päästämään hänet läpi lukituista teräsovista ja unohtamaan hänet heti sen tehtyään. Viimein hänellä oli edessään huone, jonka vastakkaisella seinällä oli jykevä teräsovi ja jonka keskelle pystytetyn monitorin äärellä istui kaksi kyllästyneenoloista miestä univormuissaan. Vakuutettuaan nämä äkillisen kahvinhakureissun tärkeydestä toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, Charles kurkisti ruudulle. Monitori näytti kuvaa teräsoven takaisesta sellistä, jonka paljaalla punkalla Erik parhaillaan istui, selkä vasten seinää, kädet sylissään ja silmät ummessa. Ellei hän olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi voinut kuvitella tämän meditoivan.  
  
Monitoripöydällä ruudun vieressä seisoi mikrofoni. ”Erik”, Charles kuiskasi siihen. Kuvaruudulla Erikin hahmo avasi silmänsä ja kohotti päätään. ”Miksi sinulla on vieläkin nuo käsiraudat? Ota ne pois niin mennään.”  
  
Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin Erik oli murtautunut ulos sekä raudoistaan että sellistään, seisoen nyt samassa tilassa hänen kanssaan. Pieni huone tuntui kutistuvan entisestään sen johdosta, ikään kuin happea olisi äkisti ollut tarjolla vain rajallinen määrä. Erik liikahti eteenpäin ja aikoi selkeästi sanoa jotakin, mutta juuri silloin Charles peruutti monitorin äärestä niin että hänen pyörätuolinsa tuli näkyviin.  
   
Erik pysähtyi kuin seinään. Kivuntäyteisimpinä hetkinään Charles oli haaveillut juuri tästä päivästä – päivästä, jolloin hän voisi käyttää omaa tuskaansa aseena, jonakin minkä paljastamisen hän tiesi satuttavan yhtälailla Erikiä. Nyt kun tuo paljon odotettu hetki oli viimein käsillä, hän sai havaita että hänestä ei ollutkaan sen vaatimaan julmuuteen. He olivat molemmat menettäneet tarpeeksi ilman että hänen täytyi lähteä ilakoimaan sillä.  
  
”Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin”, hän kiirehti sanomaan, kun Erik vaikutti epävarmalta tulemaan lähemmäksi, lähestulkoon epävarmalta edes pakenemaan. ”Jos sinä voisit työntää tätä hökötystä? Mikäli me haluamme päästä täältä ulos yhtenä kappaleena, minun täytyy keskittyä.”  


  
  
Matkalla Charles ei antanut itselleen aikaa epäröintiin tai katumukseen, vaan rajasi ajatuksensa ainoastaan siihen mikä oli olennaista. Erikin työntäessä häntä edellään pitkin oikeustalon loputtomia käytäviä, hän teki heistä mielessään katseenkärjistävän peilin. _Ei mitään nähtävää, ei yhtikäs mitään, ei mitään, mitään, mitään –_ ja vastaantulevien ihmisten kasvot kääntyivät heistä pois, katse lasittuneena.  
  
He saavuttivat eteishallin ongelmitta ja jatkoivat suoraan oville. Ulkona heitä oli vastassa Washington D.C:n  helmikuinen koleus, taivaalla roikkuvien pilvien luvatessa alkavaa lumisadetta. Rakennuksen julkisivuun kuuluvien marmoripylväiden katveessa parveili joukko toimittajia ja uteliaita sivullisia.  
  
Alas kadulle johtivat jyrkät portaat. Niiden äärellä Erik kumartui puhumaan hänen korvaansa. ”Saanko?”  
  
Charlesilla oli niin kiire tehdä heistä näkymättömiä kymmenien ihmisen edessä samaan aikaan, että hän ei ensin ymmärtänyt kysymystä; Erikin lämmin hengitys vasten hänen paljasta ihoaan ei auttanut asiaa. ”Mitä?” Vastaukseksi Erik naputti hänen tuolinsa metallista kahvaa. Charles vilkaisi kohti portaita ja hänen vatsanpohjassaan muljahti. ”Ah, aivan – jos sinulle sopii? Varovasti sitten, kiitos.”  
  
Matka alas vaikutti loputtomalta sen koostuessa painottomasta häälymisestä varman vahingon yläpuolella. Vaikka Erik suoriutui osuudestaan esimerkillisesti, Charles huokaisi helpotuksesta kun tuolin pyörät viimein koskettivat katukivetystä. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta nauttia tunteesta kovinkaan kauan. ”Me tarvitsemme auton”, Erik sanoi seuraavaksi.  
  
”Minun on parkkeerattuna tässä lähellä.”  
  
Hän yritti olla ajattelematta miten Hankin oli tarkoitus päästä takaisin New Yorkiin ilman kulkuneuvoa. Erik kuitenkin teki hänen huolensa tyhjiksi pudistamalla päätään. ”Liian vaarallista. Jos poliisi jostain syystä keksiikin alkaa jäljittää sinua, he tietävät mitä etsiä.”  
  
Erik tähysti hetken aikaa ympärilleen. Selkeästi tämä löysi etsimänsä, sillä pian tämä oli jo harppomassa pitkin katua vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Charles kiirehti perään pyörät jäisellä kadulla lipsuen.  
  
Läheisen sivukujan suulle oli pysäköitynä auto, jonka oletettu kuljettaja nojaili sen kylkeen savuketta poltellen. Varmistettuaan, että katu heidän ympärillään oli heitä lukuun ottamatta tyhjä, Erik lähestyi miestä. ”Onko tämä sinun autosi?”  
  
Kyseessä oleva Ford Galaxie oli uunituore ja valkoinen lukuun ottamatta sisätiloja, joita hallitsi kirkuvanpunainen nahkaverhoilu. Charles ei voinut sanoa tietävänsä turhan paljon autoista, mutta mitä pakokaaroihin tuli, oli selvää että heille olisi kelvannut huomattavasti vaatimattomampikin menopeli. Hän ei ollut järin innostunut Erikin teatraalisesta lähestymistavasta, eikä sen puoleen näyttänyt olevan auton omistajakaan, joka silmäili Erikiä kummeksuen; pakkasasteista huolimatta tällä oli yhä yllään pelkkä puku solmioineen. ”Kyllä se sattuu olemaan. Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?” Erik nytkäytti sormiaan ja avainnippu palmua esittävine avaimenperineen lennähti miehen taskusta tämän ojennettuun käteen. ” _Hei,_ mitä te oikein kuvittelette –”  
  
”Sinä lainasit tätä autoa ystävälle muutamaksi päiväksi”, Charles kiirehti vakuuttamaan. Ei sillä että hänellä olisi ollut paljon valinnanvaraa: Erik oli kiertänyt kuljettajanpuoleiselle ovelle ja nousi parhaillaan kyytiin. ”Hän oli erittäin kiitollinen ja lupaa kyllä korvata kaikki aiheutuvat kulut.”  
  
Pari mentaalista kyynärpääniskua lisää ja miehen kasvoille syttyi hymy. ”Joo, niinhän se menikin. Unohdin ihan kokonaan.”  
  
Charles kurkotti taputtamaan miestä olalle, ja sitten – äkillisessä omantunnon puuskassa – livautti tälle muutaman isommanpuolaisen setelin lompakostaan. Erik soitti torvea. Matkustajanpuoleinen ovi lennähti auki ja Charles manööverasi itsensä niin lähelle penkkiä kuin suinkin pääsi, kuluttaen sitten tuskastuttavan puoliminuuttisen hilaten itsensä takaperin kyytiin, ollen kaiken sen aikaa tietoinen siitä kuinka Erikin katse poltti reikää hänen takaraivoonsa. Kun hän oli viimein saanut nosteltua loputkin raajansa jalkatilaan, Erik irrotti kätensä ratista ja pyöräytti rannettaan muutamaan otteeseen: ovi sulkeutui, hänen pyörätuolinsa peruutti näkyvistä ja taitteli itsensä avautuneeseen takakonttiin.  
  
Erik laittoi vaihteen silmään, mutta empi sitten. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. ”Oletko aivan varma tästä?”  
  
”En lähellekään”, Charles vastasi huokaisten. ”Mennään nyt vain.”  


  
  
Vasta kun he olivat liittyneet keskustasta poissuuntaavan liikenteen sekaan, Charles antoi itselleen luvan alkaa asteittain rentoutua. Autossa tuoksui vieraalta partavedeltä ja lämmitysjärjestelmä rahisi käheän kurkun lailla heräillessään eloon. Silloin tällöin Erik rikkoi hiljaisuuden kysyäkseen häneltä jotakin ajo-ohjeisiin liittyvää, jonka jälkeen he olivat jälleen vaiti. Omasta puolestaan Charles oli kiitollinen tilaisuudesta koota rauhassa itsensä. Hän ei ollut käyttänyt voimiaan yhtä paljon yli vuoteen, jos lainkaan. Senpäiväinen ahkerointi osoitti hänen olevan pahasti rapakunnossa. Jokaisten uusien liikennevalojen myötä uupumus rojahti hänen harteilleen kuin fyysinen paino, eikä tunnetta lainkaan parantanut tieto siitä, että he olivat yhä kaikkea muuta kuin selvillä vesillä.  
  
Hän oli pakomatkalla maan tunnetuimman rikollisen kanssa – _Erikin_ kanssa. Hysteria, jonka Charles oli onnistunut siihen asti pitämään aisoissa, uhkasi ottaa vallan hänestä, ja hän joutui pakottamaan itsensä hengittämään syvään sisään ja sen jälkeen rauhallisesti ulos. Ja sitten uudestaan. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut? Tai kenties sen kysymyksen olisikin pitänyt kuulua: oliko hän ajatellut lainkaan? Hetken ajan oikeussalissa niin itsestään selvältä vaikuttanut päätös oli kuin kaukainen uni, jotakin yhtä epärationaalista ja huonosti perusteltavissa.  
  
Erik, jonka toisen mutaation täytyi olla kyky valita kaikista mahdollisista hetkistä aina se huonoin, päätti juuri silloin todeta: ”Sinä sanoit, että sinulla on suunnitelma. Nyt olisi luultavasti hyvä hetki kertoa se.”  
  
Rehellisesti sanottuna Charles olisi tehnyt mieluummin mitä tahansa muuta ja oli vähällä sanoa saman ääneen, mutta hillitsi kuitenkin viimekädessä itsensä. Erik oli oikeassa – onnistumiseen tarvittiin heitä molempia. ”Se liittyy siihen puheluun.”  
  
”Mihin ihmeen puheluun?”  
  
”Siihen, jonka se nainen soitti Parklandin sairaalaan ennen sinua – puheluun, jossa hän vannoi voivansa palauttaa presidentin takaisin henkiin.”  
  
Edellisenä päivänä, oikeudenkäynnin ensimmäisten tuntien aikana, syyttäjä oli keskittynyt kokoamaan todistusaineistoa jonka tarkoituksena oli näyttää toteen Erikin syyllisyys. Tähän lukeutui joukko omituisia puheluita, jotka Kennedyä hoitanut sairaala oli vastaanottanut välikohtauksen jälkeisinä tunteina. Yksi soittajista oli aidosti ollut Erik, joka oli vannonut kaltaistensa selviävän tästäkin vastoinkäymisestä, ja joka oikeudessa kertomansa mukaan oli soittanut puhelun silkkaa turhautumistaan. Toinen yhteydenotto oli sen sijaan tullut tuntemattomaksi jääneeltä naiselta, joka ennen puhelun katkeamista oli hätäisesti pyytänyt mahdollisuutta päästä presidentin ruumiin luokse – herättääkseen tämän kuolleista.  
  
”Mutta tietysti kyseessä oli pelkkä pilasoitto”, Erik väitti, toistaen saman lopputuloksen mihin sairaalahenkilökunta ja sittemmin myös oikeus oli tullut.  
  
”Mitä jos ei ollutkaan?” hän heitti takaisin. ”Ajattele mihin me kaksi pystymme, mihin me olemme nähneet muiden pystyvän. Onko sinusta muka täysin mahdoton ajatus, että tuolla jossakin on mutantti joka kykenee kumoamaan kuoleman?”  
  
”Sinä puhut nyt henkiinherätyksestä, Charles. Presidentti on ollut haudassaan jo kuukausia: jos joku meidän kaltaisemme kykenisi tuomaan hänet takaisin, se ei olisi pelkkä vinkeä temppu – se olisi sula ihme.”  
  
”Aivan.” Päivän ensimmäinen aito hymy löysi tiensä hänen huulilleen. ”Mitä mutanttien julkisuuskuvan parantamiseen tulee, minusta se kuulostaa aika hyvältä.”  
  
Tällä kertaa vastausta ei kuulunut heti. Hiljaisuuden venyessä Charles taipui pitämään sitä hyvänä merkkinä. Erikin sormet alkoivat rummuttaa rattia ja tekivät niin aina siihen asti, kunnes: ”Hyvä on. Mielipuolista, mutta hyvä on. Miten meidän on tarkoitus löytää yksi mutantti koko maan väestöstä?”  
  
”Vilkaisin syyttäjän mieleen – poliisin jäljittämien puhelutietojen mukaan soittaja asui Toledossa, Ohiossa. Jos minä kytken mieleni Cerebroon, minun pitäisi kyllä löytää hänet.”  
  
Edessä häämöttivät punaisena palavat liikennevalot. Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten matkan alun Erik irrotti katseensa tiestä vilkaistakseen häntä. ”Cerebroon? Et kai sinä tosissasi ehdota, että me tässä vaiheessa murtautuisimme CIA:n tiloihin?”  
  
”En, en tietenkään. Hank on… no, tietenkään hän ei voinut siinä kunnossa palata takaisin töihin vaikka olisi halunnutkin, joten hän on asunut minun luonani Westchesterissä. Hän on hiljalleen jälleenrakentanut Cerebrosta paranneltua versiota sinne. Hän oli sitä mieltä, että siitä voisi vielä joskus olla jotakin hyötyä.”  
  
Jo puhuessaan Charles oli varsin tietoinen siitä, mitä kaikkea kommentti kätki alleen. Luonnollisesti Erikin poimi kaikista ääneensanomattomista salaisuuksista sen kivuliaimman ja iski surutta kiinni. ”Eivätkö sinun oppilaasi ihmettele mikäli sinä ilmestyt paikalle etsintäkuulutetun rikollisen kanssa?”  
  
”Älä turhaan siitä huolehdi”, hän tyytyi vastaamaan. ”Keskitytään nyt ensin pääsemään sinne asti ilman ongelmia.”  
  
Liikennevalo vaihtui siinä samassa vihreään. Tällä kertaa Erikin ainut vastaus oli painaa kaasua.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Matka Washingtonista New Yorkissa sijaitsevaan Westchesteriin vei lähemmäs kuusi tuntia. Kolmannen kohdalla alati mustemmaksi käynyt taivas heidän yllään ratkesi viimein liitoksistaan ja alkoi pyryttää. Charles nojasi päätään vasten ikkunaa, katsellen kuinka sen takana hämärä hiljalleen teki tuloa yhtä matkaa lumen kanssa. Lähdöstä asti kiinni pysynyt radio oli edelleen vaiti, joten hiljaisuuden rikkoi ainoastaan moottorin ääni ja nahkaverhoilun natina jommankumman heistä liikahtaessa. Aluksi oikutellut lämmitin pelasi nyt moitteettomasti ja venttiileistä hönkivän ilman johdosta tunnelma autossa oli hidastunut, unelias.   
  
Jossakin osavaltioiden rajan tietämillä Erik oli löysännyt solmiotaan ja jättänyt ohjaamisen yhden käden varaan, näyttäen ulospäin kaikkea muuta kuin mieheltä joka ajoi parhaillaan karkuun henkensä uhalla. Itse asiassa näky muistutti Charlesia kaikista niistä värväysmielessä tehdyistä ajomatkoista joilla he olivat aikanaan käyneet yhdessä, niin että hetken ajan hänen oli helppo kuvitella heidän olevan vasta jonkin yhteisen alussa pelkän lopun sijaan.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä.   
  
Jossakin vaiheessa hänen oli täytynyt nukahtaa, sillä seuraavan kerran hän havahtui kosketukseen olallaan. ”Charles” – ja hetken verran se oli kaikki mahdotonta mutta silti totta: Erik jälleen siinä, hänen vierellään – ”me olemme perillä.” – kunnes viimeisen vuorokaudet tapahtumat vyöryivät takaisin hänen mieleensä, vieden sen toivon mennessään yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli muodostunutkin.   
  
Silmiään siristellen Charles kurkisti ulos ikkunasta. Ilta oli mitä todennäköisimmin vaihtunut jo yöksi, mutta pimeässä hän saattoi erottaa tutun kartanon massiivisen hahmon. Erik ei näemmä ollut kaivannut ajo-ohjeita löytääkseen perille ja miksi olisikaan, olihan hän itsekin ennen nukahtamistaan tiedostanut kaikki ne aiemmat kerrat jolloin vastaava kaava oli toistunut. Karistakseen yhtälailla sekä muiston että väsymyksen, Charles hankasi kasvojaan. ”Sinä olisit voinut herättää minut.”  
  
”Miksi suotta.” Erik avasi kuljettajanpuoleisen oven, päästäen sisään kylmän rintaman joka herätti hänet tehokkaammin kuin mikään muu. ”Sitä näytit olevan pienen levon tarpeessa.”  
  
Lepoa tai ei, Charles sai havaita, että hänellä ei edelleenkään ollut mitään käsitystä siitä miten suhtautua tähän uuteen versioon Erikistä, joka oli hillitty ja vaitelias, joka teki asioita hänen puolestaan ja joka kysyi lupaa ennen kuin toimi. Siitä johtuen hän ei lopulta vastannut lainkaan. Erik purki hänen tuolinsa takakontista jonka jälkeen he siirtyivät sisälle, Erikin seuratessa häntä hangen poikki hitain, empivin askelin.  
  
Ottaen huomioon kaikki ne vuodet jotka hän oli talossa yhteensä asunut, oli kenties outoa että Charles yhä ajatteli sitä kotinaan vain nimellisesti. Hänen siellä viettämänsä lapsuus ei varsinaisesti ollut ollut onnellinen; muiden silmissä häneltä ei ollut puuttunut mitään, mutta oman mielensä sisällä hän oli ollut vailla kaikkea. Ulkopuolinen maailma oli tehnyt itseään hänelle jatkuvasti tykö erilaisin ärsykkein, mutta hän oli pelännyt liikaa itseään ja kykyään kurkottaakseen sitä kohti. Jopa hänen yleensä niin sokea äitinsä tuntui aistineen hänen erityislaatuisuutensa ja oli siksi vetäytynyt hänen seurastaan entistä enemmän mitä vanhemmaksi hän oli tullut. Ilman Ravenin yllättävää saapumista hän olisi todennäköisesti jossakin vaiheessa vahingossa satuttanut jotakuta. Pikkusisaren saaminen oli antanut hänelle jonkun kenestä huolehtia, jonkun kenestä kantaa vastuuta. Hänen oli ollut välttämätöntä hioa taitojaan jotta hän oli saattanut tarpeen tullen pitää heidät turvassa. Charles ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa hän oli alkanut lipsua alkuperäisestä suojelunhalustaan sairaalloiseen kontrollointiin, mutta ottaen huomioon sen voiman jolla Raven häntä sitä nykyä vieroksui, sen oli täytynyt tapahtua jo varhain.  
  
Lapsuudenkokemuksistaan johtuen Charles oli ollut vastahakoinen palaamaan takaisin kartanoon, mutta CIA:n tarjoamien tilojen tuhouduttua hänellä ei varsinaisesti ollut ollut vaihtoehtoa. Kuten hänellä oli vielä silloin ollut tapana, hän oli jopa päättänyt kääntää vaikeudet voitokseen. Noina syksyisinä viikkoina lähes kaksi vuotta sitten hän oli vielä antanut itsensä kuvitella, että hän ja Erik voisivat rakentaa siellä jotakin – että yhdessä he voisivat luoda turvapaikan kaltaisilleen. Nykyään tuo unelman muistaminen nosti hänen kielelleen veren ja rantahiekan maun. Hän oli tyytyväinen että he eivät olleet aikeissa viipyä kauan. Sitä nykyä talossa oleskelu oli muutenkin tuskaista, mutta Erikin näkeminen paikassa, josta oli pitänyt tulla heidän tulevaisuutensa – paikassa, jossa hän oli tehnyt ensimmäiset virheensä suhteessaan Raveniin – kiersi veistä haavassa joka ei koskaan ollut ehtinyt umpeutua.   
  
Eteisaulassa heitä tervehti talon tunkkaiseksi muodostunut ominaistuoksu, nyt kiusallisen korostuneena raikkaan ulkoilman jäljiltä. Jo ennen kuin hän sytytti valot, Charles saattoi nähdä erinäisille pinnoille kerrostuneen pölyn ja sen sekalaisen kokoelman tavaraa, joka oli muinoin ollut matkalla jonnekin, mutta joka oli sittemmin haaksirikkoutunut lopullista sijoituspaikkaansa koskaan saavuttamatta. Vuodentakaiseen kuntoonsa nähden paikka oli läävä. Osa hänestä tunsi sairaalloista tyydytystä siitä, että hänen mielentilansa oli niin näkyvästi läsnä; isompi osa toivoi, että hän olisi tiennyt siivota etukäteen.  
  
Erikillä oli kuitenkin selvästi muuta ajateltavaa kuin kaikkialla vallitseva siivo. Aiemmin pihalla, talon pimeinä pysyneiden ikkunoiden äärellä, Charles oli aistinut tästä hohkaavan hämmennyksen, joka nyt moninkertaistui entisestään. Erik käveli yläkertaan johtavien portaiden juurelle, mutta pysähtyi sitten pää kallellaan, kuulostellen. Lopulta tämä kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä kasvot täynnä ihmetystä. ”Missä kaikki oikein ovat?”  
  
Vaikka Charles oli tiennyt kysymyksen olevan tulossa, siihen vastaaminen oli ponnistuksen takana. Hän yritti hymyillä, vain havaitakseen että hänen kasvonsa tekivät jotakin varsin päinvastaista. Loppupeleissä hän päätyi esittämään sanansa Erikin vieressä seisovalle vaatetelineelle. ”Hassu juttu, mutta kävi ilmi, että opetuslupien ja muiden tarpeellisten papereiden hankkiminen yksityiskoulun perustamista varten on hankalampaa kuin osaisi kuvitella, varsinkin kun ei voi suoraan kertoa, mitä kyseisessä koulussa on tarkoitus opettaa. Voisi kai sanoa, että jossakin vaiheessa minulta loppui motivaatio kesken. On hankala yrittää auttaa muita löytämään jalansijaa elämässä, kun…” Hän rummutti tuolin käsinojaa pariin otteeseen ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan. ”Alex ja Sean huomasivat sen melko pian ja lähtivät omille teilleen. Hank on ainut, joka on enää jäljellä.”  
  
Hän toivoi Erikin lukevan rivien välistä sen, mitä hän ei kyennyt myöntämään ääneen: että todellisuudessa Erik ei ollut heistä kahdesta ainut, joka oli epäonnistunut. Mitä Charles ei osannut odottaa oli se, että kun hän viimein rohkeni kohdata Erikin tuijotuksen, tämän katse oli kaikkea muuta kuin säälivä.   
  
”Mutta minä kerroin tästä paikasta muille.” Erikin ääni tärisi epäuskosta.  ”Kaikki mutantit joihin me törmäsimme, minä sanoin heille: jos he ikinä löytävät itsensä ongelmista, heidän pitäisi tulla tänne. Minä lupasin heille turvapaikan. _Sinä_ lupasit tehdä tästä sellaisen.”  
  
”Minä en luvannut kenellekään mitään, kaikista vähiten sinulle!” Charles puri huultaan; nyt he olivat molemmat raivoissaan, eikä kukaan ollut vielä edes riisunut takkiaan. Loistavaa. ”Luoja, Erik, mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit että tapahtuisi? Että sillä aikaa kun sinä ja Raven matkustaisitte ympäri maailmaa leikkien isoja pahoja kapinallisia, minä istuisin kiltistä täällä pitämässä linnaketta pystyssä siltä varalta että teille joskus iskisi tarve lähettää minulle satunnainen armonpala? _’Katso, Charles, me emme suinkaan ole unohtaneet sinua – tässä sinulle nuori mutantti koulutettavaksi, koska meillä on liian kiire tuhota julkista omaisuutta ja ajaa vallankumousta huolehtiaksemme hänestä. Pidä teepannu lämpimänä!'_ Ei kiitos.”  
  
Erik risti käsivartensa, yrittäen edelleen nujertaa hänet katseellaan. ”Kukaan meistä ei _leiki_ mitään. Tässä maassa tapahtuu asioita joista sinulla tai Hankille ei ole mitään käsitystä, koska ainut mitä te olette näemmä tehneet on piileskely. Jonkun on tehtävä jotakin ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä kaikille meidän kaltaisillemme.”  
  
”Siksikö minun sisareni saattoi salamurhata presidentin? Koska hän kuvitteli sen edistävän mutanttien oikeuksia?”  
  
Hän oli tyytyväinen nähdessään Erikin värähtävän sanojen voimasta. Tämän kädet valahtivat takaisin sivuille. ”Hän saattoi ajatella niin. Kuten sanottua: hänellä oli väärää tietoa. Me emme tiedä varmasti ennen kuin me tavoitamme hänet.”  
  
”Ja miten sinä muka ajattelit meidän onnistuvan siinä?”  
  
”On olemassa tusinan verran turvataloja joita me olemme käyttäneet kuluneen vuoden aikana, valtaosa niistä Euroopassa. Marraskuusta lähtien minä olen yrittänyt soittaa niihin joissa on puhelin, mutta kukaan ei ole vastannut. Se ei vielä välttämättä tarkoita sitä, että jotakin olisi sattunut”, Erik kiirehti lisäämään, nähdessään hänen ilmeensä. ”Todennäköisesti he ovat vain varuillaan. Vaikka minä olen ainut jota on julkisesti syytetty, se ei tarkoita etteikö poliisi etsisi myös minun tiedettyjä liittolaisiani.”  
  
Tieto mykisti hänet. Rehellisesti sanottuna Charles ei ollut uskonut Erikin omaavan minkäänlaista suunnitelmaa, muiden eduksi laadituista turvajärjestelyistä puhumattakaan. Mitä pidempään hän antoi sanojen upota tajuntaansa, sitä kokonaisvaltaisemmin häntä aiemmin vallassaan pitänyt taisteluntahto hylkäsi hänet. Lopulta hän kykeni ainoastaan huokaisemaan. ”Hyvä on, me yritämme soittaa myöhemmin. Mutta sitä ennen meidän olisi varmaankin parasta syödä. Minä en kytke itseäni siihen rakkineeseen tyhjällä vatsalla.”

  
  
  
Alakerran keittiö oli hänelle sitä nykyä vieras planeetta. Heistä kahdesta Hank oli yleensä se joka hoiti kokkaamisen, taaten täten sen, että hän ylipäätään muisti pistää suuhunsa jotakin mikä ei tullut pullosta. Sinä iltana Charles oli kuitenkin ainoastaan iloinen mahdollisuudesta saada jotakin tekemistä käsilleen. Sillä välin kun hän valmisti ruokaa, Erik istui yhdellä keittiötä halkovan työtason ääreen asetetuista jakkaroista seuraten hänen tekemisiään. Aika ajoin tämä heilautti kättään ojentaakseen hänelle jonkun niistä pannuista tai kattiloista jotka olivat häntä ajatellen ripustettu liian korkealle, tai käytti metallisia pihtejä erinäisten elintarvikkeiden kiidättämiseen halki huoneen. Ennen pitkään he olivat vakiinnuttaneet toimivan rutiinin, jossa Charlesin ei täytynyt kuin ajatella kaipaamaansa asiaa sen jo lennähtäessä hänen ojennettuun käteensä.   
  
Sanattomasta koordinoinnista huolimatta se kaikki se oli heille uutta, mikä sai hänet uskomaan, että kyseessä oli mitä todennäköisimmin Erikin tapa pahoitella osuuttaan aiemmassa kiistassa. Mitä kunnollisiin anteeksipyyntöihin tuli, se jätti paljon toivomisen varaa, mutta kun he lopulta istuivat syömään ja hän todisti Erikin ilmettä tämän saadessa pitkästä aikaa eteensä annoksen joka ei koostunut selliruuasta, Charles sai havaita, että hänestä ei ollut vaatimaan enempää. Joka tapauksessa hänen olisi parempi säästää energiansa siihen mikä odotti häntä aterian lopussa.

  
  
  
  
Lunastettuaan kellarin vanhan pommisuojan uuteen käyttöön Hank oli välttämättä halunnut asentaa sinne asti laskeutuvan hissin, alituisen toiveikkaana sen päivän varalta kun hän päättäisi vierailla ja yhtälailla sokeana sille, että toistaiseksi kyseiset kerrat olivat laskettavissa yhden käden sormilla.  Kun astiat oli siivottu pois ja Charles päättänyt jättää niiden tiskauksen Hankin vastuulle tulevaisuuteen (kenties jonkinlaisena lapsellisena kostona siitä mitä hän oli pian aikeissa kestää) hän ahtautui hissiin Erikin perässä ja painoi pohjakerrosta merkkaavaa, X-kuvakkeella varustettua nappia.   
  
CIA:n tiloissa Virginiassa sijainnut Cerebro oli ollut alkeellinen prototyyppi, jossa oleskellessaan Charles oli aina tuntenut seisovansa ison sääpallon sisällä. Se, mikä oli kaikessa hiljaisuudessa kohonnut kartanon kellariin, oli jotakin aivan muuta. Hank kutsui paikkaa isommaksi laboratorioksi, mutta todellisuudessa tila muistutti enemmän kaikkein mielikuvituksellisimpien tieteiskirjojen visioita tulevaisuuden avaruustukikohdista. Hissi vei heidät ensin pitkään käytävään, jonka päässä sijaitsevan oven takaa löytyi pyöreä, holvimainen tila. Sen seinät oli vuorattu erityisin metallilevyin, jotka levittäytyivät pitkin seiniä kuin jonkin valtavan olennon suomut.   
  
Pää kenossa kattoon tähyilevä Erik päästi vihellyksen, jonka kaiku jäi hetkeksi elämään. ”Hankilla näyttää pitäneen kiirettä.”  
  
”Sanotaanko, että hänen sosiaalinen elämänsä on tätä nykyä yhtä olematonta kuin minulla.” Charles näpytteli aktivointikoodin oven vieressä sijaitsevaan laitteeseen, toivoen vitsailun vievän Erikin huomion pois hänen käsiensä alkaneesta tärinästä. ”Hank on sitä mieltä, että huoneen nykyinen muoto rajoittaa sitä mitä hän kutsuu minun mentaaliseksi akustiikakseni. Käsittääkseni hän haluaa poistaa lattian kokonaan. Ennen pitkään minä kellun täällä kuin kultakala maljassa.”  
  
Ainakin toistaiseksi varsinainen kontrollipaneeli sijaitsi huoneen keskelle asetetulla korokkeella, jonne johti häntä varten asennettu ramppi. ”Kun me viimeksi testasimme tätä Hankin kanssa, se kasvatti minun kantamani noin puoleen väliin maata”, Charles selitti. Heidän ollessa vielä Virginiassa hän oli kyennyt parempaan; nyt hän jätti mainitsematta miten edes Hank ei ollut ollut varma, oliko kyse laitteen puutteellisista tehoista vai sittenkin hänen omasta kyvyttömyydestään. ”Ohiota ajatellen sen pitäisi kuitenkin riittää.”  
  
Cerebron kypäräosa lepäsi johtojensa varassa, tuoden päivitetyllä ulkonäöllään mieleen metallisen meduusan Ravenin muinoin kuvaileman pastasiivilän sijaan. Kun Charles otti kypärän käteensä, Erik lakkasi norkoilemasta ovenpielessä ja tuli lähemmäs häntä. Alkuvaiheessa, silloin kun hänen mielensä oli vielä totutellut Cerebron suomiin mahdollisuuksiin, Erikin läsnäolo samassa huoneessa oli usein toiminut hänelle kuin ankkuri; huolimatta siitä kuinka kauas hän olikaan heittänyt tietoisuutensa, oli hän aina kyennyt löytämään tiensä takaisin. _”Vertaatko sinä minua leivänmuruihin?”_ oli Erik halunnut tietää, huvittuneena enemmän kuin mitään muuta, ja sen huvittuneisuuden edessä Charles oli joutunut tekemään parhaansa ollakseen myöntämättä, kuinka kyse oli todellisuudessa kokoluokaltaan jostakin aivan muusta. Hänen kokemuksen mukaan ihmiset harvemmin halusivat tulla rinnastetuiksi kahleisiin, Erikistä puhumattakaan.  
  
Cerebron herätessä eloon kammio heidän ympärillään oli vastavuoroisesti hämärtynyt. Sillä välin kun Charles asetti kypärän päähänsä ja käynnisti lopullisen liitäntäprosessin, Erikin katse seurasi häntä rävähtämättä. Kyseessä oli täydellinen paradoksi, sillä siinä hän oli, valmistautumassa kurkottamaan kokonaisten osavaltioiden yli, samalla kun se ainut ihminen jota hänen ei koskaan onnistunut todella tavoittaa seisoi aivan hänen edessään.   
  
Charles puristi silmänsä kiinni.   
  
Niin paljon kuin hän olikin etukäteen huolehtinut siitä mitä pian seurasi, oli helpotus kun Cerebro viimein aktivoitui, ottaen hänen mielensä katapulttimaiseen otteeseensa ja lingoten sen sitten matkan päähän, alati kauemmas ja kauemmas hänen kehonsa – _ruhonsa_ – muodostamasta vankilasta. Silmänräpäyksessä hän oli jättänyt kaiken maallisen kurjuuden taakseen. Hän ei painanut mitään; mikään ei painanut häntä. Jokin pieni ääni hänessä kuiskasi, kuinka ennen pitkään hän saisi maksaa tästäkin irtiotosta, mutta hetken verran hän oli Ikaros uusien siipiensä lumoissa. _Toledo,_ Charles ajatteli, ja tunne oli sama kuin hän olisi yrittänyt heittää tikan häränsilmään sokkona, mutta tovin keskittymisen jälkeen yritys kuitenkin onnistui. Siinä vaiheessa kun hän aidosti tiedosti mielensä kokeman kuormituksen, hän seuloi jo läpi ohiolaista esikaupunkialuetta. Sieltä, keskeltä tavanomaisuutta, hän lopulta löysi etsimänsä ihmeen.  
  
”Hän on siellä.” Charles avasi silmänsä. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi kuin juoksulenkin jäljiltä, eikä kaikki se ollut seurausta pelkästä rasituksesta. ”Hän on siellä, Erik. Minä näin hänet! Hän on hyvä piiloutumaan, mutta minä näin hänet!”  
  
Erik oli yhä siinä mihin hän oli tämän jättänytkin, niin lähellä, että hänen päässään olevan kypärän valo sulki heidät molemmat hehkuunsa. Sinertävässä kajossa tämän silmät näyttivät lähes ylimaallisilta, hukuttavilta. ”Mitä sinä tarkalleen ottaen näit?” Erik halusi tietää.  
  
”Kuten sanottua: en paljon. Mutta tarpeeksi tietääkseni, missä hän asuu.”  
  
”Entä hänen mutaationsa?”  
  
Hänet valtaansa ottanut euforia notkahti. ”Sinä tiedät, että minun on hankala nähdä yksityiskohtia näin kaukaa”, Charles löysi itsensä tiuskaisemasta. ”Yksilöllisten kykyjen selvittäminen vaatisi lähempää kontaktia ja ennen kaikkea aikaa. Kaiken lisäksi minun pitäisi tunkeutua syvemmälle hänen mieleensä – jotakin, mitä minä en ole valmis tekemään ilman uuden ystävämme lupaa.” Tässä kohden hän pakottautui vetämään syvään henkeä. ”Mutta kyllä, hänessä oli jotakin erityistä. Jotakin… elinvoimaista. Sitä on hankala selittää, mutta voisi kai sanoa, että hänen mielensä oli kuin patteri.”  
  
”’Patteri’”, Erik toisti, kohottaen toista kulmaansa. ”Siinäkö kaikki minkä vuoksi me olemme aikeissa matkustaa kahden osavaltion poikki – koska tuolla jossakin on mutantti, joka muistutti sinua patterista?”  
  
”Me olemme tehneet niin vähemmästäkin”, Charlesin oli pakko huomauttaa, koska se oli totta: aikanaan heille oli riittänyt pelkkä epämääräinen häivähdys hänen mielenkarttansa luomassa tutkassa. Nyt kun hän oli hetkellisesti tavoittanut tuon vanhan kipinän, hän ei voinut kiistää etteikö jokin hänessä olisi toivonut Erikin kykenevän samaan – edes sitten tämän yhden, viimeisen kerran.  
  
Huolimatta siitä, ettei sen olisi pitänyt olla varsinaisesti mahdollista, Erik astui lähemmäs häntä. Cerebron kypärä oli metallia, mutta Erik tarttui siihen käsin ja alkoi vetää sitä varovasti hänen päästään. Charles pidätti henkeään tuntiessaan sormenpäiden hipaisevan niskaansa. Hän pysytteli liikkumatta, ja ennen pitkään sama kosketus siirtyi paljaalta iholta hänen hiustensa lomaan. Pituutensa puolesta ne olivat kipeästi leikkuun tarpeessa, mutta Erik ei sanonut asiasta mitään. Otettuaan kypärän kokonaan hänen yltään tämä jäi pitelemään sitä heidän väliinsä, kuin aavistaen, että hän ei ollut vielä täysin valmis luopumaan siitä. Niin huomaavainen kuin ele olikin, se oli loppupeleissä hyödytön: jokaisen ohikiitävän sekunnin myötä Cerebron kaiku vaimeni vaimenemistaan ja kammion seinistä heidän ympärillään oli taas tullut pelkkää terästä ja betonia ja tonneittain maata niiden takana. Jos koko muu maailma olisi saanut päähänsä tuhoutua sillä nimenomaisella sekunnilla, he olisivat olleet loukussa, mutta mitä todennäköisimmin elossa. Hän ja Erik, ikuisesti suljettuina yhteiseen vankilaan, kuin protonit ja neutronit varautuneessa ytimessä.  
  
 _”Atomien lapset”_ , Erik kuiskasi, kasvot niin lähellä hänen omiaan, että hän pikemminkin luki sanat tämän huulilta. Sitten – ”Charles, sinun mielesi vuotaa.”  
  
Ymmärrys siitä, että Shaw’n sanat olivat alkujaan lähtöisin hänen ajatuksistaan, eivät Erikin, iski häneen kuin nyrkki vatsaan. ”Aivan, selvä – anteeksi”, Charles pahoitteli, tiputtaen katseensa lattiaan. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti. ”Ikävä kyllä tällä prosessilla on… tapana aiheuttaa sitä.”  
  
Mikäli Erik oli pahastunut jouduttuaan vastentahtoiseksi valkokankaaksi hänen ajatuksilleen, tämä ei maininnut sitä ääneen. ”Täältä Toledoon ajaa päivässä”, Erik sanoi kääntyessään asettamaan kypärän sille varattuun telineeseen. ”On luultavasti ihan turvallista nukkua muutama tunti ja lähteä matkaan aamulla.”  
  
Charles kohotti katseensa. Hänen aiempi hämmennyksensä korvautui niin nopeasti uudella, että oli kuin jotakin olisi kytketty ristiin hänen sisällään. ”Tarkoittiko tuo sitä, että sinä suostut tulemaan mukaan?”  
  
”Älä unohda, että meistä kahdesta _sinä_ vapautit minut sellistä. Teknisesti ottaen minä olen sinun panttivankisi. Se tarkoittaa, että minä menen sinne minne sinäkin.” Heitettyään hänelle sanojen päätteeksi vielä ne kruunaavan virneen, Erik kääntyi takaisin kohti hissiä.  
   
Katsellessaan tämän loittonevaa selkää Charles arveli, että hänen ei olisi kuulunut olla kommentin johdosta niin tyytyväinen kuin hän todellisuudessa oli.

  
  
  
*

  
  
  
Sinä yönä Charles makasi sängyssään ja tuijotti sen yläpuolella levittäytyvää kattoa, sitä kuitenkaan varsinaisesti näkemättä. Oli epätodennäköistä että hän saisi kovinkaan pian unta – autossa otetuista torkuista huolimatta vuorokauden sisällään pitämä aivojumppa oli kärventänyt hänen mielensä, mutta jättänyt hänen ruumiinsa oudon rauhattomuuden valtaan, joka erosi hänen arkisemmista unettomuuden puuskistaan. Olo oli hänelle tuttu Cerebron menneiltä käyttökerroilta, mutta nyt sitä ruokki entisestään tietoisuus siitä, että ensimmäistä kertaa pieneen ikuisuuteen Erik oli saman katon alla hänen kanssaan. Kuten hän, tämä oli edelleen hereillä. Charles saattoi olla siitä varma, koska lähietäisyydessä yöpyminen jostakusta toisesta tuntui hänestä parhaimmillaankin siltä kuin hän olisi nukkunut valot päällä; Erikin kohdalla tunne oli verrannollinen samassa huoneessa riehuvaan metsäpaloon.  
  
Kymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin Charles päätti luovuttaa suosiolla. Hän vääntäytyi ylös sängystä tuoliinsa ja etsiytyi käytävälle.  
  
Erik avasi oven kolmannen koputuksensa kohdalla. Siinä missä hän oli liikkeellä pelkässä pyjamassa ja aamutakissa, tämä oli kravattia lukuun ottamatta edelleen täysissä pukeissa. Charlesin tullessa peremmälle huoneeseen hänen katseensa kiinnittyi ensimmäiseksi sängyllä avoimena lojuvaan matkalaukkuun. Huomatessaan hänen tuijottavan sitä Erik kohotti kulmiaan. ”Tulitko sinä varmistamaan etten minä aio paeta yön aikana?”  
  
Laukun näkeminen oli kuin olikin saanut hänen vatsansa muljahtamaan, mutta Charles pakottautui pysymään tyynenä kohauttaessaan olkapäitään. ”Mitä sitten vaikka pakenisitkin? Se vain tarkoittaisi sitä, että minulla olisi yksi huoli vähemmän.” Vastaus kirvoitti Erikistä yllättyneen naurahduksen, jolloin hänkin löysi itsensä hymyilemästä. ”Itse asiassa en saanut unta. Hankala nukahtaa kun talossa on joku joka ajattelee yhtä kovaäänisesti kuin sinä.”  
  
Heti sanat lausuttuaan hän ymmärsi tehneensä virheen: kun Erik istui sängylle matkalaukun viereen ja nostin jalan toisen polven yli, tämän äskeinen huvittuneisuus oli enää muisto vain. ”Vai niin. Kerrohan, mitä minä mahdoin oikein ajatella?”  
  
”Ei se ole niin yksinkertaista – samalla tavalla kuin jonkun huutaessa ääneen minä pystyn sanomaan että niin tapahtuu, ilman että minulla olisi joka tilanteessa selkeä käsitys siitä, mitä kaikki se meteli koskee. Sinä olet meistä kahdesta se joka aina olettaa minun salakuuntelevan.”  
  
”Siksi koska sinä yleensä teet niin.”  
  
”En todellakaan tee”, Charles vastasi, jyrkemmin kuin hänen oli alun perin ollut tarkoitus. ”Enkä minä tullut tänne riidelläkseni”, hän yritti sen sijaan. Yrittäessään löytää jonkinlaisen rauhoittavan kiintopisteen ympäröivästä huoneesta, hänen katseensa hakeutui jälleen matkalaukun puoleen. Kenties hänen senhetkisen ajatuksenjuoksunsa tasosta kertoi jotakin se, että vasta nyt hän keksi miettiä, _millä_ Erik oli oikein saanut sen täytettyä. Tarkemmin katsottuna monet viikatuista poolopaidoista ja niihin sopivista housuista näyttivät tutuilta, eikä ihme – niiden täytyi olla Erikin omia peruja monen kuukauden takaa, löydöksiä siihen asti koskemattomana pysyneen lipaston uumenista. Monien vaatteiden kohdalla hän oli jopa ollut mukana hankkimassa niitä; saapuessaan CIA:n huomaan Erikillä oli ollut mukanaan tuskin mitään ja tarve paljolle. Charles oli ollut vain iloinen voidessaan auttaa, ymmärtämättä vielä silloin, että Erikin kohdalla mikään määrä maallista omaisuutta ei kyennyt juurruttamaan tätä paikoilleen. Lähtiessään Erik oli jättänyt sen kaiken taakseen, kuin viimeisen luodun nahkan ennen Magnetoksi muuntautumista.  
  
”Charles.” Kun hän kohotti katseensa, Erik vangitsi sen omallaan. ”Miksi sinä sitten tulit?”  
  
Charles nielaisi. Maatessaan tovia aiemmin omassa sängyssään yksi itsepintainen kysymys oli piinannut häntä, kiertäen hänen mielensä muodostamaa kehää ja raapien sen seiniä, jatkaen kunnes hänen ainut vaihtoehtonsa oli ollut nousta ylös ja tulla päästämään se vapaaksi.  
  
”Minun täytyy saada tietää, miksi sinä yritit pelastaa presidentti Kennedyn. Kaiken järjen mukaan sinun olisi pitänyt olla sen luodin takana, ei… ei jonkun muun.”  
  
Hänen kaipaamansa vastaus tuli aikailematta. ”Minä tein sen koska hän suhtautui suopeasti mutantteihin.” Erikin puhuessa ilmekään ei värähtänyt tämän kasvoilla. ”Muutaman vuoden sisään hänen oli tarkoitus alkaa ajaa läpi joukkoa lakiesityksiä, jotka olisivat parantaneet meidän asemaamme ja taanneet tulevaisuudessa turvallisen julkitulon.”  
  
Hetkeen Charles ei kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan. ”Miten ihmeessä sinä voit tietää tuon?” hän kysyi löytäessään lopulta äänensä.  
  
”Koska hän itse kertoi sen minulle. Jack – presidentti Kennedy… Hän oli yksi meistä. Mutantti.”  
  
Charles räpäytti silmiään. Hän toisti eleen kerran, sitten kahdesti. Kun hänen aivonsa edelleen saivat aikaiseksi pelkkää epämääräistä kohinaa, vaikutti ainoalta loogiselta ratkaisulta kaataa heille molemmille vahvat drinkit. Erik odotti kärsivällisesti sängyllä sillä aikaa kun hän vieraili baarikaapilla ja palasi sitten takaisin kahta lasia sylissään tasapainoillen. Vasta siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli ojentanut niistä toisen Erikille ja ottanut mittavan huikan omastaan, hän sai viimein sanotuksi: ”Ole hyvä ja selitä. Alusta asti, kiitos.”  
  
Erik totteli. ”Viime syksyn alussa erinäiset tahot alkoivat kiinnostua vähän turhankin paljon minun ja tiedettyjen liittolaisteni liikkeistä. Meitä ajettiin takaa. Minä, Emma ja Raven sovimme, että olisi paras mikäli me hajaantuisimme hetkeksi. Azazel vei muut Eurooppaan sillä välin kun minä jäin tänne. Sinä ja Hank ette tiedä tätä, mutta Kuuban tapahtumien jälkeen eräät hallituksen alaiset organisaatiot perustivat erityisen toimiyksikön, jonka tarkoitus on valvoa niin kutsutun mutanttiuhan kehittymistä ja tarvittaessa värvätä ne meistä ketkä he saavat käsiinsä. He haluavat hyötyä meistä kaikin mahdollisin tavoin: vakoojina, aseina, koekaniineina… Mikä pahinta, meillä oli syytä olettaa, että presidentti itse oli valtuuttanut kyseisen yksikön perustamisen. Minä menin tapaamaan häntä yksin. Kun minulle selvisi, että Jack oli mutantti, yritin ottaa yhteyttä muihin ja estää heitä tekemästä mitään harkitsematonta. Kuten sanottua, kukaan ei vastannut. Minulla oli paha aavistus Dallasista, joten lopulta minä päätin mennä paikalle.”  
  
Erik kertoi hänelle loputkin. Dallasista lähdön jälkeen tämä oli pakoillut viikkotolkulla poliisia ja yrittänyt siinä samalla saada kenet tahansa langan päähän, tuloksetta.  
  
”Uutisten perusteella tiesin, että minut oli etsintäkuulutettu. Jokaisessa turvatarkastuksessa jokaisella lentokentällä  ja kaikissa satamassa tiedettiin olla valmiudessa siltä varalta, että minä yrittäisin lähteä maasta. Ilman Azazelia minä olin jumissa täällä. Kaiken lisäksi minulta oli loppumassa käteinen, piilopaikoista puhumattakaan. Oli vain ajan kysymys kunnes he tavoittaisivat minut. Antautumalla itse minä saatoin hoitaa sen pois alta omilla ehdoillani.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olisit voinut soittaa tänne”, Charles yritti, hämmentyneenä, ”pyytää minulta apua –”  
  
”Olisinko?” Erik nojautui eteenpäin; liike toi heidän kasvonsa niin lähelle toisiaan, että hänen saattoi haistaa juuri nautitun viskin tämän hengityksessä. ”Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä meidän välillämme tapahtui, mitä sinä tiesit minusta silloin… Vastaa rehellisesti, Charles: olisitko sinä auttanut?”  
  
Iso osa hänestä halusi välittömästi vastata myöntävästi – se osa, Charles tiesi, joka oli pysyvästi viritetty samalle taajuudelle Erikin tunteman hädän kanssa. Mutta jostakin syystä kysymys pysäytti hänet. Erikin mainitsemaan aikaan aiempana vuonna hän ei juuri ollut uhrannut energiaansa muun maailman miettimiseen. Marraskuun salamurhaa edeltäneet viikot olivat hänen osaltaan olleet tasaista alamäkeä ja niiden jälkeinen loppuvuosi puhdasta helvettiä. Vasta hieman yli viikko sitten, kun uutinen Erikin vangitsemisesta oli julkaistu, hän oli taas alkanut kiinnittää huomiota ympäristönsä tapahtumiin ja silloinkin vain siksi, että hän oli nähnyt pitkään odottamansa tilaisuuden tulleen. Kuukausitolkulla hän oli yrittänyt löytää tapaa käsitellä sitä kaikkea mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut ja tehty, tuloksetta. Lopulta hän oli mennyt Washingtoniin – ei auttaakseen, kuten hän oli siihen asti antanut itsensä mieluummin uskoa – vaan nähdäkseen Erikin, siltä varalta ettei se olisi myöhemmin enää mahdollista.  
  
Laittaakseen pisteen. Sanoakseen hyvästit.  
  
”En tiedä”, Charles pakottautui myöntämään. Hänen kurkkuaan poltteli ja sanat tulivat ulos ruosteisina. ”Toivon, että olisin.”  
  
Erik katseli häntä pitkään tulkitsemattomin ilmein. Lopulta tämä oli heistä ensimmäinen joka rikkoi katsekontaktin kääntyessään juomansa puoleen, todeten kuitenkin lasi jo huulillaan: ”Ehkä minun olisi siinä tapauksessa pitänyt soittaa se puhelu.”  
  
Toisinaan Charlesista tuntui, että kaikki ääneenlausumattomat asiat heidän välillään olivat niin vahvasti läsnä, että niistä tuli kuin oma organisminsa – kolmas tietoisuus samassa huoneessa. Telepaatti tai ei, Erik tuntui vaistoavan saman, sillä kun tämä seuraavaksi puhui, oli kuin he olisivat jatkaneet kauan sitten aloittamaansa keskustelua.  
  
”Ennen tätä oli olemassa kaksi luotia, jotka minun olisi pitänyt pystyä pysäyttämään ajoissa: se, jonka Shaw ampui äitiini, ja se, jonka Moira…” Erik vilkaisi hänen jalkojaan, ennen kuin laski syyllisenä katseensa. ”Ne laukaukset jotka tappoivat Jackin kuuluvat nyt sille listalle. Hän ei ehkä ollut täydellinen, mutta hän oli meidän liittolaisemme. Hän ei ansainnut sellaista kohtaloa. Minun olisi pitänyt pystyä estämään se.”  
  
Charles tunsi jonkin rinnassaan liikahtavan, ensin tiukentuen ja sitten yhtä nopeasti hellittäen. Hetken ajan hänen olonsa oli yhtä kevyt kuin hän olisi yhä ollut kytkettynä Cerebroon. Erik värähti kun hän laski kätensä tämän polvelle. ”Mikä tekee tästä kerrasta erityisen, on se, että sinä yritit”, hän sanoi. ”Minä tiedän että sinä et näe tätä asiaa samalla tavalla, mutta usko kun sanon, että se merkitsee minulle paljon.”  
  
Erik nielaisi, katse lennähtäen siihen kohtaan missä he koskettivat. Pitkään aikaan kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut mitään. Juuri kun Charles oli aikeissa vetää kätensä pois, Erik yllätti hänet peittämällä sen omallaan ja puristamalla sitä. Äkillinen ote oli niin tiukka, että pulssi jonka Charles tunsi hakkaavan vasten kämmenselkäänsä olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla hänen omansa.   
  
Viimeisen vuorokauden aikana heidän keskustelunsa olivat käsitelleet enimmäkseen kuolemaa, mutta tässä oli kiistaton todiste siitä, että jossakin kaiken sen alla oli yhä elämää. Se herätti hänen sisällään jotakin minkä Charles kuvitteli jättäneen taakseen jo kauan sitten, jotakin mikä kalskahti pelottavan paljon toivolta.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Seuraavana aamuna he astuivat Erikin kanssa kartanon pihamaalle yhtä aikaa sarastuksen kanssa. Yön aikana lämpötila oli tippunut reilusti pakkasen puolella ja vaati nyt heiltä molemmilta sonnustautumista vaatehuoneesta kaivettuihin talvipalttoisiin. Sillä aikaa kun Erik käytti kaikki keinonsa ja aimo annoksen kykyään suostutellakseen Fordia starttaamaan, Charles istui vaiti viereisellä penkillä, puristaen sylissään olevaa termosta kuin parastakin toteemia. Lyhyeksi jääneestä opettajanurastaan huolimatta hän ei koskaan ollut ollut erityisen hyvä aikaisten aamuherätysten kanssa. Nyt hänen sisuskalunsa olivat kiertyneet solmulle, joka oli yhtälailla tulosta hermoista sekä liian paljosta kahvista ja liian vähästä aamupalasta. Kämmentuntuma paljasti nahkaverhoilun hänen allaan olevan jääkylmä eikä sisäilma juuri hävinnyt sille arktisuudessaan.  Kun moottori lopulta murahti käyntiin Erikin käsittelyssä, hän oli valmis laskemaan sen päivän ensimmäiseksi ihmeeksi.  
  
Matkan ensimmäinen etappi kohti Ohiota vei heidät New Yorkin rajan yli Pennsylvaniaan. He olivat päättäneet suosia syrjäisempiä reittejä, mutta moinen varmuus osoittautui ainakin alkuun turhaksi; kellonajan ja säätilan johdosta teillä ei heitä lukuun ottamatta näkynyt juuri ketään muuta. Tuulilasin reunat vallannut kuura kätki heidät harvojen vastaantulijoiden katseilta.  
  
Vaikka Erikin tilannetta ajatellen mikään ei ollut ratkaisevasti edistynyt, edellispäivän ajomatkaan verrattuna tunnelma autossa ei olisi voinut olla erilaisempi. Samalla kun radio soitti taustalla vaimeasti jazzia, Erik alkoi kertoa hänelle Kreikassa tapaamastaan mutantista, joka oli hämmentänyt paikallisia kalastajia solmimalla näiden meressä uineita verkkoja ruseteille. Charles teki parhaansa keskittyäkseen kuuntelemaan, mutta silloin tällöin hän havaitsi huomionsa herpaantuneen hänen jäätyään tuijottamaan Erikin ratilla lepääviä käsiä.  Nukutun yönkin jälkeen hän saattoi yhä tuntea Erikin sydämenlyöntien haamun vasten omaa kämmenselkäänsä. Oli selvää, että jälleen kerran hänen itselleen asettamistaan periaatteista oli vaarassa tulla veteen piirretty viiva, mutta vaikka hän kuinka yritti pakottaa itsensä tiedostamaan sen tapahtumisen, kyseinen huoli tuntui oudon kaukaiselta. Oli kuin hän olisi herännyt oltuaan pitkään unessa. Samalla kun taivaanranta värjäytyi horisontissa verenkarvaaksi, Charles antoi Erikin kertoa tarinoita rannoista joilla he eivät koskaan olleet käyneet yhdessä, kuvittelen samalla mielessään Ravenin kävelemässä niitä pitkin, toisinaan vaaleat hiukset auringossa hulmuten, toisinaan iholtaan yhtä sinisenä kuin meri.  
  
Pennsylvanian puolelle päästyään he pysähtyivät parhaat päivänsä nähneelle huoltoasemalle. Parkkipaikka oli vapaa muista autoista, eikä Charlesin suorittama mielellinen katsaus sisätiloihin paljastanut kuin siellä oleskelevan myyjän. Täytettyään tankin ja otettuaan hänen tuolinsa ulos takakontista, Erik sulkeutui asemarakennuksen kyljessä sijaitsevaan puhelinkoppiin. Vetäytyessään edellisyönä omaan huoneeseensa Charles oli jättänyt Erikin suorittamaan soittokierrosta Euroopan turvataloihin, vain oppiakseen aamulla että sen tulos oli ollut yhtä lohduton kuin aiemminkin. Kaikesta huolimatta he olivat sopineet jatkavansa yrityksiä matkan varrelta, siinä toivossa että uutiset paosta olisivat ajaneet joko Ravenin, Emman tai jonkun näiden liikkeistä tietoisen hakeutumaan suojaan.  
  
Sillä välin kun Erik vastasi puheluista, Charles rullasi sisälle asemalle maksamaan bensan ja hakemaan heille jotakin matkalounaaksi kelpaavaa. Paikan elintarvikevalikoiman valossa se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Kahta voileipää ja vesipulloa myöhemmin teini-ikäinen myyjä löi hänen ostoksensa kassaan, päällimmäisten ajatustensa perusteella uteliaana hänen tuolistaan ja tervehdyksestä kuultaneesta aksentista, mutta ei kaikeksi onneksi muusta. Hänen helpotuksensa jäi kuitenkin lyhytaikaiseksi, sillä tiskin laidalla pauhaavassa radiossa käynnistyivät siinä samassa uutiset.  
  
_”Valtakunnalliset etsinnät presidentti Kennedyn salamurhasta epäillyn Erik Lehnsherrin suhteen jatkuvat edelleen”_ , kuuluttajaääni kertoi. _”Lehnsherr pakeni eilen toistaiseksi tuntemattomalla tavalla oikeustalon sellistä, missä –”_  
  
”Saako olla muuta?” Charlesin räpäyttäessä silmiään hän löysi kassapojan katsomasta itseään odottavana. Hän sai kuin saikin pudistettua päätään ja takerreltua ulos jotakin kiitoksesta käyvää, minkä jälkeen hän poistui ulos vauhdilla, jonka toivoi olevan pelkästään ripeä eikä ainoastaan epäilyttävä.  
  
Erik odotti häntä aseman taakse parkkeeratussa autossa. Päästyään viimein sisätiloihin Charles ojensi tälle toisen leivistä. ”Tässä ei ole kinkkua. Muusta en sitten menekään niin takuuseen.”  
  
Sanalla sanoen epäsäännöllisen elämänrytminsä vuoksi Erik ei ollut kosherin hartain noudattaja, mutta pyrki kuitenkin pitämään tietyistä säädöksistä kiinni aina kun se oli mahdollista. Nyt kun hän mietti asiaa tarkemmin, Charles ei voinut olla varma oliko kyseessä keskustelu jonka he todella olivat käyneet vai ainoastaan jotakin minkä hänen mielensä oli katsonut tarpeelliseksi poimia, yhdessä monen muun mieltymyksen ja salaisuuden kanssa. Tapa jolla Erik hätkähti hänen kommenttiaan viittasi kovasti jälkimmäiseen. Ottaessaan leivän häneltä tämä ei sanonut mitään, mutta alkoi sitten kääriä sitä peittävää kelmua sivuun hartaudella, jota muutama vettynyt viipale ja nokare majoneesia ei normaaleissa olosuhteissa olisi ansainnut. Kun Charles käänsi huomionsa takaisin oman ruokansa puoleen, hänen kasvojaan kuumotti. Ennen pitkään hänen olisi kerrottava mitä oli kuullut radiosta, mutta toistaiseksi se saattoi odottaa. He söivät hiljaisuudessa, kuunnellen tiellä ohikulkevien autojen ääntä ja katsellen parkkipaikan laidalta aukeavaa metsää, jonka talvi oli riisunut rangoiksi. Auton avaimenperään kuuluva muovipalmu keinahteli ilkkuvasti lämmittimestä puskevassa ilmavirrassa.  
  
”Kun me puhuimme eilen Kennedystä, on yksi asia jota unohdin kysyä”, Charles aloitti tunnustelevasti, kun hänen leivästään oli enää nurkkaus jäljellä ja Erikillä sitäkin vähemmän. Uutislähetys oli palauttanut asian hänen mieleensä.  ”Mikä hänen mutaationsa oikein oli? Miten se ilmeni?”  
  
Hän oli pelännyt, että kysymys olisi omiaan herättämään Erikissä ikäviä muistoja. Nähtävästi hänen huolensa oli kuitenkin turha. ”Hän osasi hypnotisoida ihmisiä eräällä laululla. Sai heidät tekemään mitä halusi.”  
  
”Hän _mitä?_ ”  
  
”Niin”, Erik vastasi tyynesti.  ”Hassua kyllä, se on itse asiassa aika tunnettu kappale.” Sen sanottuaan Erik yllätti hänet alkamalla hyräillä, ääni kohoten ennen pitkään aidoksi lauluksi: _”Союз нерушимый республик свободных, cплотила навеки Великая Русь…”_  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on! Luojan tähden, Erik, lopeta”, Charles aneli, kun Erik hänen pyynnöistään huolimatta jatkoi venäjänkielistä veisausta niin että koko periamerikkalainen auto raikasi. Mieheksi, joka oli kerran meinannut räjäyttää puolet Neuvostoliiton merivoimista näiden omilla aseilla, maan kansallishymni luonnistui tältä verrattain hyvin. ”Tuo ei ollut erityisen hauskaa.”  
  
”Aivan, koska kommunismi on vakava uhka tämän maan tulevaisuudelle”, Erik myönteli, olemus täynnä huonosti peiteltyä huvittuneisuutta.  Tämä rutisti leivän käärepaperin palloksi ja kurkotti käynnistämään auton. ”Muutama osavaltio täältä etelään ja tuo olisi mennyt helposti läpi. Siellä ollaan yhä nytkin valmiita uskomaan Jackista mitä tahansa.”  
  
”Mukaan lukien se, että hän oli mutantti?”  
  
”Erityisesti jotakin sellaista. Kun me tuomme hänet takaisin –” Erik vaikeni, ja kun Charles käänsi katseensa, hän näki tämän rypistävän kulmiaan, ikään kuin yllättyneenä siitä tavasta jolla sanat olivat vain putkahtaneet ulos. ” _Jos_ me tuomme hänet takaisin”, Erik jatkoi, ”se ei vielä välttämättä ratkaise kaikkea. Saattaa kestää pitkään ennen kuin ihmiset ovat valmiita luottamaan häneen uudestaan, sen sijaan että pitäisivät häntä vastanousseena Antikristuksena.”  
  
”Usko pois, minä tiedän. Mutta niin vakava kuin mutanttien tilanne onkin, tässä ei ole kyse pelkästään politiikasta. Syytön mies kuoli. Jos me voimme muuttaa sen…”  
  
”… niin kaikki on lopulta sen arvoista”, Erik päätti hiljaa.  
  
Charles jätti suosiolla sanomatta, kuinka sama päti sillä hetkellä moneen muuhunkin asiaan. Hetken päästä Erik ohjasi heidät pois parkkipaikalta, ja niin he olivat jälleen matkalla.

  
  
  
Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin, vähän sen jälkeen kun he olivat ohittaneet Bellefonten kaupungin, sää alkoi huonontua nopeasti. Ajotaulun kello näytti vasta iltapäivää, mutta synkäksi käyneen taivaan perusteella käsillä olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla yön pimeimmät tunnit. Kevyenä alkanut lumisade yltyi yltymistään, muuttuen ennen pitkään sankaksi tuiskuksi. Viima raastoi auton kylkiä ja heitti lunta tuulilasin ylle. Tien ääriviivat häipyivät olemattomiin, näkyvyyden käydessä pelkäksi kopioksi television rakeisesta virhepyrystä. Erik puristi rattia rystyset valkeina; kahdesti tämän oli tartuttava auton runkoon ja pideltävä sitä voimiensa avulla aloillaan, jotteivät jäisellä tiellä lukkiutuneet pyörät olisi suistaneet heitä penkkaan.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi pysähtyä jonnekin yöksi”, Charles ehdotti, kun kävi selväksi, ettei Erik kaikesta huolimatta ollut aikeissa sanoa mitään. Niin kiire kuin heillä olikin, ei jatkamisessa ollut järkeä mikäli se merkitsi äkkikuolemaa nokkakolarissa. He saattoivat ehkä pysyä sujuvasti omalla kaistallaan, mutta samaa ei voinut sanoa vastaantulevista rekkakuskeista, jotka tuntuivat kohtelevan senhetkistä säätilaa henkilökohtaisena haasteena luontoäidiltä. ”Minusta tuntuu, että me ohitimme juuri motellia mainostavan kyltin.”  
  
Tie jatkui jatkumistaan vailla lisäohjeita. Juuri kun Charles alkoi uskoa, että kyseessä oli sittenkin ollut vain jokin orastavan lumisokeuden aiheuttama kangastus, hämärästä liukui esiin korkea neonvalopatsas hehkuttaen vapaita huoneita. Se olikin sitten ainut varoitus lähestyvästä kääntöliittymästä. Erik väänsi rattia, Ford ulvoi, ja sen sijaan että he olisivat ajaneet parkkipaikalle, he saapuivat sille sivuttaisessa liirrossa.  
  
Motelli itsessään oli laatikkomainen kuin nukkekoti ja maalattu kaikelta osin niin valkeaksi, että ilman ikkunoissa riippuvia kirkkaita verhoja koko rakennus olisi hukkunut talviseen maisemaan. Muiden autojen määrästä päätellen he eivät olleet ainoita jotka olivat hakeutuneet suojaan myrskyltä. Ainut vapaa parkkipaikka sijaitsi täysin päinvastaisessa suunnassa vuokraustoimistosta, minkä johdosta Erik tarjoutui noutamaan avaimen. Viittä minuuttia myöhemmin tämä kiirehti myräkän läpi takaisin autolle ja purki hänen tuolinsa takakontista, samalla kun Charles istui etupenkillä ovi auki, räpytellen lumihiutaleita silmistään. Hänen pulssinsa hakkasi edelleen aiemman kaahailun tuloksena, tai niin hän ainakin uskotteli itselleen.  
  
Sohjoisen parkkipaikan ylittäminen sujui paremmin kuin Charles oli uskaltanut odottaa. Todellisen ongelman eteen hän joutui vasta huoneeseenpääsyn kohdalla. ”Pyysin huonetta ensimmäisestä kerroksesta, mutta ainut vapaana oleva oli tuolla”, Erik sanoi, osoittaen kohti portaita ja niiden päässä häämöttävää toista kerrosta.  
  
Näky oli lannistava: portaikko oli kapea ja kaiken lisäksi kierteellä kuin korkkiruuvi. ”Ja miten minun on muka tarkoitus päästä sinne?”  
  
Vastaamisen sijaan Erik laski kätensä hänen olalleen. ”Saanko?”  
  
Sama kysymys, mutta tällä kertaa Charles tiesi, että se ei koskenut hänen tuoliaan. Hän huokaisi.  ”Jos sinun on pakko.”  Sen jälkeen hän kiersi kätensä kumartuvan Erikin kaulan ympäri ja antoi itsensä tulla nostetuksi, lohduttautuen sillä, että mikäli hän kävisi liian painavaksi matkalla, Erik voisi aina roikottaa häntä hänen metallisesta vyönsoljestaan.  
  
Portaat olivat juuri niin ahtaat kuin miltä ne olivat näyttäneetkin, mutta Erik selviytyi niistä turvautumatta voimiinsa ja kaiken lisäksi hengästymättä, mitä Charles piti epäreiluna useastakin syystä. He jatkoivat pysähtymättä kunnes edessä seisoi hänen oikeaksi olettamansa ovi. ”Entäs nyt?” Charles kysyi, voimatta hillitä itseään. ”Aiotko sinä kantaa minut kynnyksen yli?”  
  
Katonrajassa sijaitseva lamppu sinnitteli henkitoreissaan ja sen särähtelevässä valossa Erikin hymy oli kaleidoskooppimainen, yhtenä hetkenä huvittunut ja seuraavana jotakin aivan muuta. Avain oli kuulemma tällä povitaskussa ja Charlesin tehtäväkseen jäi kaivaa se esiin, minkä hän teki, havahtuen vasta kämmenselkä vasten Erikin rintakehää ja sormet metallilla siihen, kuinka Erik olisi itse pystynyt samaan ilman käsiäkin. Kyseinen tieto takaraivossaan hän avasi oven, minkä jälkeen Erik teki työtä käskettyä kantamalla hänet suoraan peremmälle huoneeseen ja laskemalla hänet lopulta varovasti sängylle. Sitten tämä palasi takaisin käytävälle. Avoimen oven läpi Charles seurasi kuinka hänen tuolinsa kohosi esiin kaiteen takaa ja lopulta sen yli. Varomatonta, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hänestä ei ollut saarnoihin.  
   
Erik rullasi tuolin edellään sisään ja sytytti valot – ratkaisu, joka ei varsinaisesti ollut huoneen sisustukselle eduksi. Kahden sängyn päiväpeitteet olivat silmiäkirvelevän sinapinkeltaiset eikä puisiin sängynpäätyihin sivelty lakka aivan kätkenyt niihin aikojen saatossa uurtuneita kynnenpainaumia. Lattiaa hallitseva kokolattiamatto oli sitä sorttia mikä teki Charlesin kiitolliseksi siitä, ettei hänen missään vaiheessa täytyisi tuntea sitä jalkapohjiensa alla. Heidän edellisellä yhteisellä reissullaan CIA oli vielä maksanut majoittumisesta koituvat viulut ja se luksus oli jotakin mihin hän oli jo ehtinyt tottua. Nyt hän saattoi suorastaan kuulla päässään Ravenin äänen tämän syyttäessä häntä pahemman luokan snobiksi.  
  
”Raven”, Charles muisti siinä samassa, ”meidän pitäisi taas yrittää soittaa hänelle.”  
  
Erik nosti yöpöydälle asetetun puhelimen kuulokkeen – ja pudisti sitten päätään. ”Myrskyn on täytynyt katkaista linjat.”  
  
Charles manasi mielessään; se siitä Hankille soittamisesta sitten. Aamulla kartanolla ajankohta puhelulle oli tuntunut liian aikaiselta, mutta heidän päästyään huoltoaseman puhelinkopille hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt Raveniin, että koko asia oli lipsahtanut hänen mielestään. Tai kenties hän olikin unohtanut tarkoituksella – rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei juuri odottanut sitä hetkeä kun hänen täytyisi tehdä selkoa tekemisistään jollekulle toiselle, ottaen huomioon että hänen omat motiivinsa karkaisivat parhaillaan häneltä itseltäänkin.  
  
Ujuttautuessaan ulos takistaan ja ripustaessaan sen kuivumaan Charles yritti lohduttautua sillä, että sähköt sentään yhä pelasivat, mutta todettuaan nurkassa olevan television kärsineen saman kohtalon puhelimen kanssa, hän löysi itsensä silmäilemästä ympäröiviä seiniä kasvavan levottomuuden vallassa. Ulkona myrsky takoi ikkunoita kuin sisäänpääsyä vaatien. ”Olisinpa tajunnut ottaa shakkisetin mukaan”, hän mutisi, muistaen miten heillä oli aikanaan ollut tapana tappaa aikaa tien päällä ollessaan.  
  
Puhelimen tuottaman pettymyksen jälkeen Erik oli heittäytynyt selälleen toiselle sängyistä ja sulkenut silmänsä. Hänen sanansa saivat tämän kuitenkin raottamaan toista luomea. ”Liian meluisaa sinulle?”  
  
Helpottuneena siitä, että hänen ei täytynyt selittää itseään ääneen, Charles nyökkäsi. Washingtonilaista hotellia lukuun ottamatta siitä oli aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi yöpynyt jossakin muualla kuin Westchesterissä, missä hänellä oli järkensä turvana pitkät pätkät puutarhaa ja metsää niiden takana. Täyteen pakatussa motellissa hänen olonsa oli kuin puhelinkeskuksen vastentahtoisella operaattorilla.  
  
Erik kohottautui istumaan. ”Täällä on kynää ja paperia, eikö?” Kurkistus toisen yöpöydän laatikkoon vahvisti epäilyksen. ”Piirrä sinä lauta. Minä huolehdin nappuloista.”  
  
Seinille oli ripustettu kolme taulua ja Erik kävi vuorotellen ottamassa ne kaikki alas, keräten lopuksi ripustinruuvit itselleen. Seuraavaksi tämä kävi ratsaamassa keittiönurkkauksesta kokoelman aterimia. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin päiväpeitolla lojui niiden lisäksi rikkinäinen henkari, purkinavaaja, jokunen kolikko, metallinen tuhkakuppi ja paperin kanssa samasta yöpöydänlaatikosta löytynyt lampunkanta. Erik polvistui tavaroiden äärelle ja loi niihin keskittyneen katseen.  
  
Aivan ensimmäiseksi metalli alkoi muuttaa olomuotoaan. Hiljalleen tavaroista tuli juoksevan elohopean kaltaista, joka sitten asettui näkymättömiin muotteihin: sotilaiksi ja läheteiksi; torneiksi ja ratsuiksi. Viimeiseksi Erik muovasi kaksi kruunupäistä kuningasta. Kun kaikki nappulat olivat valmiita, tämä jakoi ne kahteen ja valitsi keskenään identtisistä seteistä toisen. Erik kuljetti sormeaan vuorotellen kunkin nappulan ympäri niin, että niihin painui tunnistettava ura. ”Ei ihan musta ja valkea, mutta kelpaa”, oli tämän arvio lopputuloksesta.  
  
Erik alkoi järjestellä nappuloita hänen paperille laatimansa laudan eri päihin. Osan tämä poimi, osa liukui itsestään paikoilleen etusormen kehotuksesta. Charles ei voinut estää itseään tuijottamasta. Kenties mutaationsa luonteesta johtuen Erik omasi verrattain ilmaisevat kädet; voimakkaat, mutta yhtä aikaa elegantit. Hän oli todistanut noiden samojen käsien repivän rakennuksia ja kulkuneuvoja rikki, riepottelevan ihmisiä kuin räsynukkeja, tuhoavan tavalla johon ainoastaan metalli kykeni. Mutta kuten metallista, käsistä oli myös muuhun: suojaamaan ja antamaan tukea, sekä luomaan jotakin ainutlaatuista. Kaikki ne asiat joita Erik teki eivät välttämättä olleet kauniita, mutta halusi Charles sitä tai ei, hänen silmissään ne tulisivat aina olemaan ihmeellisiä.  
  
Kun nappulat olivat viimein omilla pakoillaan, kävi selväksi että Erik oli antanut hänelle valkoisen: ensimmäinen siirto kuuluisi hänelle.

 

  
He olivat pelanneet jo hyvän aikaa, kun Charles viimein päätti rikkoa siihen asti vallinneen hiljaisuuden. ”Sinä et ikinä vastannut minun aiempaan kysymykseeni.”  
  
”Koskien Jackin mutaatiota?” Hän nyökkäsi, mihin Erik reagoi pudistamalla päätään. ”Se ei ole minun salaisuuteni paljastettavaksi.”  
  
Vastaus sai Charlesin kohottamaan kulmiaan. ”Oudon tahdikasta sinulta. Etkö sinä aina saarnaa siitä kuinka jokaisen meistä tulisi olla näkyvästi ylpeä lahjoistaan?”  
  
”Kyllä – kunhan se tapahtuu jokaisen omilla ehdoilla.” Seuraavan siirron kohdalla yksi sotilaista nytkähti eteenpäin niin voimalla, että se oli vähällä repiä lautana toimivan paperin. Vilkaisu Erikin kasvoihin paljasti niille hiipineen ärtymyksen, joka tavalliseen tapaansa ei ollut antanut minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta itsestään ennen puhkeamistaan kokonaiseksi myrskyksi. ”Charles, kuvitteletko sinä oikeasti, että minä haluan paljastaa kaikki meidän kaltaisemme väkisin? Kerätä heidät kokoon ja raahata valokeilaan ilman heidän omaa suostumustaan? _Merkata_ heidät?”  
  
Charles henkäisi ääneen, kun muisto, joka ei ollut hänen omansa, pureutui hänen lihaansa. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan hän tunsi jokaisen Erikin käsivarteen tatuoiduista numeroista kuin ne olisivat vastapistetyt. ”Tietenkään en”, hän kiirehti sanomaan, saaden Erikin silminnähden rauhoittumaan, ”mutta ottaen huomioon sen mitä sinä näytit oikeudessa, mutanttien olemassaolo on nyt kaikkien tiedossa. Oli se sitten sinun aikomuksesi tai ei, se tulee muuttamaan monia asioita.”  
  
”Niin – parempaa päin.”  
  
Mutta tällä kertaa Erikin äänestä erottui hänen korvaansa ripaus äkillistä epävarmuutta. Aiemmasta kiihkostaan huolimatta tämä ei enää jatkanut aiheesta, vaan syventyi taas tuijottamaan pelilautaa. Charles menetteli samoin, mutta hänen sisimmässään kuohui yhä. Hänen olisi pitänyt tuntea olonsa tyytyväiseksi vedettyään kerrankin pidemmän korren Erikistä, mutta juuri nyt se herätti hänessä pelkkää levottomuutta. Tämä oli vikana jokaisessa heidän välillään käydyssä väittelyssä: ne eivät koskaan jättäneet jälkeensä yhtäkään todellista voittajaa.  
  
Keskustelun myötä päivän yllä levännyt lumous tuntui rikkoutuneen lopullisesti. Pian sen jälkeen kun hänen nappulansa olivat ahdistaneet Erikin kuninkaan nurkkaan ja heidän ottelunsa päättyi sen myötä pattitilanteeseen, Erik ilmaisi halunsa vetäytyä nukkumaan. Tämä nousi ylös ja viittasi kädellään, ja ennen kuin Charles ehti protestoida, nappulat olivat jo kerääntyneet kasaan ja sulautuneet yhdeksi. Hetkeä myöhemmin pöydällä niiden tilalla oli sama lajitelma esineitä kuin tuntia aiemmin, lukuun ottamatta yhtä sotilasta, jota Erik ei näemmä ollut kokenut tarpeelliseksi palauttaa alkuperäiseen, käyttökelvottomaan olomuotoonsa. Vasta silloin Erik kohotti katseensa ja huomasi hänen järkyttyneen ilmeensä.  
  
”Se oli pelkkää roskaa”, Erik ihmetteli. ”Minä voin tehdä sinulle uuden setin jostakin paremmasta, hienomman sellaisen.”  
  
Huolimatta siitä, että hänellä ei ollut tarvetta lisätä uutta shakkisettiä jo ennestään laajaan kokoelmaansa kotona, Charles piti huolen että hänen kiitollinen hymynsä vaikutti aidolta. Erikin tapauksessa olisi ollut turhaa myöntää, kuinka hänen silmissään aiemmat nappulat olivat olleet täydellisiä jo sellaisinaan, niiden merkitys kaikkea muuta kuin lopputuloksen viimeistelyssä.  
  
Kun Erikin katse seuraavan kerran vältti, hän otti yksinäisen sotilaan ja sujautti sen taskuunsa.

   
  
*

  
  
  
_Hän seisoi nurmikolla Dallasissa, seuraten katseellaan kuinka jokin pieni ja harmaa syöksyi ilman halki. Aluksi hän oletti sen olevan lintu, mutta se osoittautuikin luodiksi. Ympärillä olevan yleisön hälyn oli täytynyt nielaista laukauksen ääni. Luoti leikkasi maiseman poikki ja katosi näkyvistä turvallisen matkan päässä. Hän oli niin keskittynyt valvomaan sen kulkua, että kaikki muu jäi häneltä huomaamatta. Kun hän havaitsi sen mitä oli tapahtumassa, oli jo liian myöhäistä reagoida: toinen luoti lipesi hänen otteestaan, kohti autoa, missä se osui sekä presidenttiin että tämän edessä istuvaan kuvernööriin. Kolmas laukaus löysi kohteensa edeltäjiään tarkemmin, lävistäen ihon Kennedyn takaraivon tienoilla._  
  
_Sillä kohden kaikki muuttui. Se sijaan, että se olisi jatkanut eteenpäin, auto hidasti ja lopulta pysähtyi hänen kohdalleen. Kennedy kohotti päänsä. Osa tämän kallosta oli räjähtänyt irti viimeisen luodin voimasta ja levisi nyt pitkin auton takaosaa kuin komeetan pyrstö. Kun tämä käänsi katseensa hänen puoleensa, se olikin Shaw joka tuijotti häntä, Shaw otsassaan reikä jonka hän oli siihen kaivertanut. Tämä hymyili hänelle kutsuvasti ja vanhasta tottumuksesta hän totteli. Hän käveli auton luokse kunnes hän oli kyllin lähellä jotta Shaw saattoi kiertää kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Shaw syleili häntä, painaen hänet lähelleen, alati lähemmäksi, kunnes heidän välillään lakkasi olemasta minkäänlaista rajaa ja he sulautuivat yhdeksi ja samaksi. Tämä oli se joksi hän oli tullut, se joksi hänet oli luotu. ”Emet”, Shaw’n ääni sanoi hänen korvaansa, ja hän –_

  
  
Charles heräsi hätkähtäen. Vieras huone hänen ympärillään oli viileä ja hämärä, ainoan valon kajastaessa ikkunan eteen vedettyjen verhojen takaa. Tuijottaessaan yläpuolellaan avautuvaa kattoa häneltä kesti jonkin aikaa muistaa missä hän oikein oli ja ennen kaikkea se, _kuka_ hän oli. Kun niin kävi, hän kääntyi kyljelleen, vain havaitakseen toisen sängyn tyhjäksi. Jäljellä oli ainoastaan patjanreunalla myttynä lojuva t-paita.  
  
Raollaan olevan oven kautta kantautuva veden loiske kertoi Erikin olevan parhaillaan kylpyhuoneessa. Hana kävi vielä tovin, kunnes sen ääni lopulta lakkasi ja ovi avautui. Erik astui ulos, silmät ja paljaan rintakehän seutu kuuraamisesta punottaen. Nähdessään hänen olevan hereillä tämä pysähtyi ovensuuhun. ”Se tapahtuiko taas, eikö?” Erik kysyi.  
  
Tullen siihen lopputulokseen, että oli hyödytöntä esittää muuta, Charles nyökkäsi. ”Olen pahoillani, mutta minä en tee tätä tarkoituksella. Sinä tiedät etten minä voi kontrolloida sitä.” Kun hän oli tavallista stressaantuneempi, muiden ihmisten painajaiset tapasivat takertuivat hänen mieleensä kuin purukumi kengänpohjaan. Erik oli saanut todistaa ilmiön tapahtumista useammin kuin kerran heidän yhteisten matkojensa aikana. Charles oli herännyt paniikissa, skalpellin alla tärisevän pojan huuto huulillaan – jotakin mitä oli pahentanut entisestään se, että viereisessä sängyssä Erik itse oli ollut tyyneyden perikuva.  
  
Tällä kertaa Erik ei vaivautunut naamioimaan reaktiotaan. Sammutettuaan kylpyhuoneen valon tämä palasi hämärässä oman sänkynsä luokse, mutta pysähtyi sitten sen äärelle nousematta vuoteeseen, huojuen kantapäillään ikään kuin olisi valmistautunut hyppäämään alas kalliolta myrskyävän meren syleilyyn. ”Sinun kannattaisi jatkaa nukkumista”, tämä sanoi, selkä yhä häneen päin. ”Kello ei ole vielä edes neljää.”  
  
Se tarkoitti, että hän oli ollut unessa vain muutaman tunnin. Charles sulki silmänsä. Silmäluomiensa muodostamalla valkokankaalla hän näki Shaw’n levittävän kätensä ja itsensä – Erikin – kävelemässä niitä kohti, yhtä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Sama kohtaus ei ollut koskaan tapahtunut aidossa elämässä ja silti hän oli kuluneen vuoden aikana nähnyt sen toistuvan mielessään lukemattomia kertoja, yhdessä monen muun painajaisen kanssa. Hän oli kyllästynyt olemaan pelkkä sivustakatsoja. ”Erik”, hän sanoi. Uskaltamatta avata silmiään, hän veti peiton syrjään ja ojensi kätensä Erikiä kohti. ”Tulisitko tänne?”  
  
”Miksi?” Erikin ääni tihkui epäluuloa ja jotakin vielä sitäkin raadollisempaa – pelkoa.  
  
”Tule nyt vain. Ole kiltti.”  
  
Hän ei ollut huomannut pidättävänsä hengitystään ennen kuin Erikin sormet koskettivat hänen omiaan ja kaikki se ilma karkasi kerralla hänen keuhkoistaan ulos. Charles tarttui tämän käteen tiukemmin ja veti, jolloin patja hänen allaan notkahti Erikin istuessa sen reunalle. Hän jatkoi taaksepäin hivuttautumista ja kiskomista kunnes Erikillä ei ollut mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin käydä häneltä vapautuneeseen tilaan pitkälleen. Vasta sitten Charles avasi silmänsä. Erik makasi hänen vierellään paljas selkä häneen päin, hartioiden linja niin kireänä että se olisi yhtä hyvin voitu valaa teräksestä. Charles ei muistanut että he olisivat ikinä ennen olleet niin lähellä toisiaan ilman välitöntä uhkaa; ainoina kertoina kun niin oli käynyt, toinen heistä oli ollut vaarassa kuolla. Vapisevin käsin hän tarttui peittoon ja veti sen heidän ylleen.  
  
Erikin läheisyys aiheutti ehkä omanlaistaan melua hänen päässään, mutta samalla se myös vaiensi monia muita asioita. Niihin aikoihin kun he olivat tavanneet, lapsia oli opetettu kouluissa ryömimään pulpettien alle ilmahyökkäyksen sattuessa, samalla kun aikuiset hamstrasivat purkkiruokaa kellareihinsa ja näkivät öisin unta sienenmuotoisista pilvistä. Kun Moira oli saapunut värväämään häntä, Charles oli jo lähestulkoon tottunut siihen tuntemattomien äänten kuoroon joka oli kirkunut turvattomuuttaan hänen kallokopassaan, kauhua, kauhua, kauhua… Ja lopulta oli vaadittu vain yksi ihminen jotta hän oli sulkenut nuo äänet pois mielestään. Kääntänyt kaiken sen hädän pois kuin olisi yksinkertaisesti sulkenut hanan. Erikillä oli sellainen vaikutus häneen. Tuomionpäivän kello oli näyttänyt kahta minuuttia vaille ydinsodan alkua ja ihmiskunnan loppua, mutta Erikin seurassa se kaikki oli menettänyt merkityksensä. He olivat olleet aikeissa yhdistää mutantit – he muuttaisivat maailmaa. Itseriittoisuutensa keskellä hänelle ei koskaan ollut tullut mieleen, että kenties jäljellä ei pian olisi mitään mitä muuttaa. Että oli olemassa se mahdollisuus, että he häviäisivät – eivät ainoastaan taistelussa muuta maailmaa, vaan myös omia demoneitaan vastaan.  
  
Erikin lapaluiden välistä ihoa merkkasi kuunsirppimäinen arpi. Kun Charles painoi sormenpäänsä sitä vasten, muisto siitä miten Erik oli aikanaan saanut sen sai heidät molemmat sävähtämään.  
  
Siinä samassa Erik mutisi, ääni lähes tyynyyn kadoten: ”Sillä viimeisellä hetkellä sukellusveneessä, sinun täytyi nähdä mitä minä aioin tehdä hänelle.” Huolimatta siitä, että kumpikaan heistä ei ollut lausunut Shaw’n nimeä ääneen, se roikkui raskaana ilmassa. ”Sinä olisit voinut vapauttaa hänet. Miksi sinä et tehnyt niin?”  
  
”Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?” Charles vastasi yhtä hiljaa. ”Sillä sekunnilla kun minä olisin päästänyt hänet menemään, hän olisi tappanut sinut.”  
  
Erik jähmettyi hetkellisesti, mutta samaa ei kestänyt kauan; ennen kuin Charles sitä varsinaisesti tajusi, tämä oli jo kääntynyt ympäri peiton alla ja tuonut heidät kasvokkain. Erikin ilme oli täynnä uteliaisuutta, joka välittömästi nosti hänen ihonsa kananlihalle. ”Joten sen sijaan sinä annoit minun tappaa hänet. Tunsitko sinä sen?”  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein haluat minun sanovan? Kyllä, kyllä minä tunsin sen.” Sillä hetkellä, siinä vieraan huoneen hämärässä, jossakin unen ja valveen rajamaastossa, hän saattoi viimein myöntää sen. ”Minä tunsin sen silloin, ja seuraavana yönä sairaalassa, ja sitä seuraavana. Minä olen tuntenut sen useammin kuin jaksan muistaa.” Mitä Charles ei sen sijaan sanonut ääneen, oli se, kuinka yhdellekään niistä kerroista hänestä ei ollut tuntunut siltä, että se oli todella ollut Shaw joka oli kuollut sinä päivänä. Unensa perusteella Erik ei itsekään ollut asiasta varma. ”Se oli yksi niistä syistä miksi minä olin aikeissa aloittaa seerumin käytön.”  
  
”Minkä seerumin?”  
  
”Hank on kehitellyt sitä omansa rinnalla”, Charles vastasi rauhallisesti. Hän toivoi ettei hänen kiihtynyt pulssinsa paljastaisi hänen todellista mielentilaansa. ”Se vaikuttaa DNA:n tasolla – ottamalla sitä minun on taas mahdollista kävellä, mutta samaan aikaan se mitätöi minun voimani. Meidän oli tarkoitus aloittaa testaus ensi viikolla.”  
  
Siinä missä Hankin oman seerumin laatiminen oli ollut melko suoraviivainen prosessi, hänelle räätälöidyn version kehitteleminen oli sitä vastoin vienyt kuukausia. Ei ihme että Hank oli ollut niin tolaltaan kuullessaan hänen äkillisestä suunnitelmanmuutoksestaan; ehkä tämä oli kuvitellut hänen tulleen toisiin ajatuksiin ja olevan vain liian kohtelias myöntääkseen sitä.  
  
Hänen yllätyksekseen Erik näytti enemmän hämmentyneeltä kuin vihaiselta. Tämä kohottautui yhden kyynärpään varaan voidakseen tuijottaakseen häntä paremmin. ”Sinä olit valmis uhraamaan kykysi, jotta voisit kävellä?”  
  
”Minä olin valmis uhraamaan ne, jotta voisin _nukkua._ Eikä kyse ole vain siitä. Minun jalkani eivät toimi, minun pääni ei toimi… _Minä_ en toimi kunnolla. Valtaosan ajasta minusta tuntuu kuin eläisin jokin puhkiruostunut masiina aivojen tilalla.”  
  
Jo puhuessaan Charles tiedosti oman kuvauksensa vajaavaisuuden. Totuus oli, että hänellä ei ollut sanoja sille pohjattomalle tyhjyydelle josta oli tullut hänen jatkuva seuralaisensa päivin ja öin, joka jolkotti hänen rinnallaan minne ikinä hän menikin. Ilman Ravenia, ilman Erikiä, hän oli palannut tilaan jossa hänen mielensä ei ollut enää hänen omansa. Oli kuin hän olisi ollut olemassa ilman rajoja – tuuliajolla pelkojen, mielitekojen ja ajatusten virrassa. Eikä hän ainoastaan poiminut asioita kuten oli juuri poiminut Erikin painajaisen, vaan hän myös kutsui niitä luokseen; hänen yksityinen surunsa toimi kuin magneetti, vetäen puoleensa maailman murheita. Päivä päivältä, viikko viikolta oli käynyt yhä haastavammaksi pitää ne loitolla. Seerumin oli täytynyt olla viimeinen oljenkorsi jonka Hank oli keksinyt voidakseen pelastaa hänet häneltä itseltään.  
  
Erikin luomet värähtivät – refleksi, johon Charles oli tavattoman kiintynyt, koska se paljasti tämän haavoittuvaisimmillaan. Erik kohotti tyynystä vapaan kätensä, vain yllättääkseen hänet laskemalla sen hänen poskelleen, missä se tuntui polttavan kuumalta vasten hänen jäähtynyttä ihoaan. Tuttu pulssi tapaili jälleen hänen omansa tahtia. ”Minä en ole huomannut mitään eroa”, Erik sanoi. ”Sinä olet yhtä uskomaton kuin ennenkin.”  
  
Charles nielaisi. Hän sulki silmänsä ennen kuin niiden kulmiin kihonnut vesi ehti valua. ”Minä tunnen sinut, Erik”, hän kuiskasi siihen mustuuteen. ”Sinä sanoit tuon vain siksi, että sinä et halua minun aloittavan sitä kokeilua.”  
  
”Minä sanoin sen siksi, että minusta kenenkään meistä ei pitäisi teeskennellä olevamme jotakin sellaista mitä me emme ole”, Erikin ääni vastasi. ”Kaikista vähiten sinun.”  
  
Erikin peukalo siveli pitkin hänen leukansa linjaa. Se sai hänet muistamaan, ettei kumpikaan heistä ei ollut vaivautunut pakkaamaan mukaan mitään parranajovälineeksi kelpaavaa. He olivat lainsuojattomia nyt – parta kuului asiaan. Erikin parkkiintuneet sormet vasten hänen sänkeään olivat yhtä aikaa karheat ja täynnä mahdollisuuksia; yksi nopea liike ja hänen sisuksensa roihahtaisivat kuin tulitikku. _Tämä on huono idea_ , Charles ajatteli itsekseen, hyvin selkeästi ja kirkkaasti. Hetken ajan hän kannatteli sitä mielensä etualalla kuin pohjantähteä. Sitten hän työnsi ajatuksen mielestään ja päästi siitä lopullisesti irti.  
  
Hän peitti Erikin käden omallaan ja avasi silmänsä.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Seuraavana päivänä Charles sai vihdoin tilaisuuden soittaa Hankille. Yleisöpuhelin oli pultattu pienen sekatavarakaupan ulkoseinään kiinni, korkeudelle joka jätti ainoastaan vaihtorahoille tarkoitetun laarin hänen ulottuvilleen. Suupieli nykien Erik pyöritti numerot hänet puolestaan ja ojensi hänelle luurin, ennen kuin lähti sisälle ostamaan heille jotakin lounaaksi kelpaavaa. Todellisuudessa Charles olisi mieluummin menetellyt samoin, mutta hän pakotti itsensä jäämään korvassaan kaikuvan hälytysäänen ja pakkasen armoille. Harhauttaakseen ajatuksensa pois sisällään säkenöivästä hermostuksesta, hän antoi katseensa kiertää pitkin vastapäisiä taloja. Uusi päivä oli valjennut selkeänä mutta kylmänä; yön aikana satanut lumi kerrosti kattoja, paksuna ja valkeana kuin sokerikuorrute. Siellä täällä jääpuikot antoivat räystäille hampaat.

Westchesterin päässä puhelin ehti tuutata vain muutamaan otteeseen ennen kuin Hankin hengästynyt ääni tulvahti linjalle. _”Professori?”_ Sitten, selkeästi muistaen heidän ikuisuuskeskustelunsa etunimistä ja ennen kaikkea siitä, että hän ei ollut ollut kenenkään opettaja enää pitkään aikaan: ”Charles? Oletko se sinä?”

”Kyllä, Hank, se olen minä. Olen pahoillani etten soittanut aiemmin.”

Charles kuvaili summittaisesti heidän senhetkisen sijaintinsa – jossakin päin Pennsylvaniaa – ja mainitsi lumimyrskyn katkaisemista linjoista. Hän oli aikeissa lisätä, että toivottavasti Hank ei ollut turhaan ollut huolissaan, mutta nielaisi kommentin viimeisellä hetkellä: oli sanomattakin selvää, että niin oli ollut. Levottomuus hänen sisällään liukeni ennätysajassa häpeään.

Anteeksipyyntöjen sijaan Hank tuntui kuitenkin olevan huomattavasti kiinnostuneempi heidän matkansa tarkoituksesta, ja hän sai viettää hyvän tovin selittäen, että hän ei vielä siinäkään vaiheessa kokenut olevansa valmis sen tarkempaan selontekoon. Kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä Hank ei ollut se jossa hän halusi herättää turhaa toivoa – kenties siksi, että osa hänestä halusi uskoa siihen päivään, jolloin hänen vielä onnistuisi loihtia tyhjästä sellainen ihme johon Hank alati kuvitteli hänen olevan kykeneväinen.

”Entä Erik?” Hank halusi tietää, kun kävi selväksi että hänen hiljaisuutensa kaiken muun suhteen oli ja piti. ”Onko hän aiheuttanut ongelmia?”

Charles rypisti kulmiaan puhelimelle. Sen viereiselle seinälle oli joku liimannut lähestyvän Ystävänpäivän myyjäisiä mainostavan julisteen, johon piirrettyjä sydämiä hän nyt tuijotti palauttaessaan mieleensä samaisen aamun tapahtumat. Jo ennen kuin hän oli varsinaisesti saanut räpyteltyä silmänsä auki, hän oli tiedostanut hänen ja Erikin aamuöisen valveillaolon vaatiman hinnan: he olivat auttamattomasti myöhässä aikataulusta. Hänen yöpöydällä lojunut rannekellonsa oli ainoastaan varmistanut asian.

Sängyn vastakkaisella puolella Erik oli vastoin kaikkea todennäköisyyttä ollut yhä unessa, toinen käsi heidän yhteiseksi muodostuneen tyynynsä alla ja toisen sormet kiertyneenä hänen t-paitansa helmaan. Kellonajasta huolimatta hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa näyn edessä oli ollut vastustamaton halu kurkottaa tuohon nukkuvaan mieleen ja poimia se kämmenelleen, missä hän saattaisi pidellä sitä aloillaan ajan ja kiireen tuolla puolen vielä tovin pidempään.

”Ei”, Charles kuuli vastaavansa. ”Kaikki on mennyt oikein hyvin.”

Tovia myöhemmin he sanoivat Hankin kanssa hyvästit ja hän lähti etsimään Erikiä, jättäen mennessään luurin roikkumaan tuulen riepoteltavaksi.

 

Vaikka heidän nukkuessaan tiet oli ehditty enimmäkseen aurata, yön aikana kasvaneiden kinosten määrä teki matkanteosta hidasta.  Tunti toisensa perään he ryömivät pitkin jäistä asfalttia radiosta kaikuvien hittien saattelemana. Vaikka kumpikin heistä teki parhaansa pitääkseen satunnaista keskustelua yllä, ei Charlesin missään vaiheessa onnistunut karistaa tunnetta siitä, että muisto heidän aamuöisestä keskustelustaan oli alituisesti läsnä, tehden itseään tietoiseksi kuin hiertävä pesulappu uudessa vaatteessa. Hänen päätöksensä johdosta he olivat Erikin kanssa aloittaneet jotakin, joka nyt haki lopullista muotoaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen kuukauteen hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli täydellisesti läsnä omassa kehossaan, kiistattoman tietoinen Erikistä sen vierellä ja siitä uudistuneesta jännitteestä, joka nyt vallitsi heidän välillään. Tuo odotuksellinen välitila koetteli hänen hauraaksi muuttuneen kärsivällisyytensä rajoja. Hän halusi sen olevan ohi. Hän ei koskaan halunnut sen loppuvan. _”Haluan pidellä sinua kädestä”,_ lauloi Beatles radiossa, ja se oli sentään tunne, jonka hän saattoi allekirjoittaa.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen he ohittivat matkan viimeisen osavaltiorajan. Heidät tervetulleeksi Ohioon toivottavan kyltin kohdalla Erik käänsi radiota hiljemmalle. ”Kun me pääsemme Toledoon, meidän kannattaa luultavasti yöpyä jossakin lähistöllä ja mennä vierailemaan vasta aamulla”, tämä sanoi. ”Me emme halua pelästyttää ketään ilmestymällä paikalle keskellä yötä.”

Heistä kahdesta Erik ei yleensä ollut tunnettu kärsivällisyydestään, puhumattakaan siitä että tämä olisi ottanut huomioon tuntemattomien ihmisten mahdolliset reaktiot. Ehdotuksessa oli kuitenkin järkeä – siinä vaiheessa pienellä lisäviivästyksellä tuskin oli enää väliä. Asiaa hetken puntaroituaan Charles nyökkäsi.

”Ehkä me voisimme myös vaihteeksi syödä jotakin mitä ei ole pakattu muovikelmuun.”

”Sinä haluat mennä ravintolaan?” Charles tarkensi epäillen. Jo nyt hänen päänsä täyttyi kokonaisesta kavalkadista erilaisia uhkakuvia siitä mitä kyseisestä päätöksestä voisi seurata. Vain muutamalla niistä oli mitään tekemistä Erikin etsintäkuulutuksen kanssa. ”Onko se varmasti hyvä idea?”

”Jos joitakin ongelmia ilmenee, sinä ja sinun mielesi pystytte varmasti huolehtimaan niistä.” Erik irrotti silmänsä edessä matelevan rekan takapuskurista luodakseen häneen katseen, jonka hän tunsi vatsanpohjassaan asti. ”Suostuisit nyt, Charles. Se on vain illallinen.”

Kun kyse oli Erikistä, ei mikään hänen kokemuksen mukaan ollut _vain_ jotakin. Mutta nimenomaan siksi, että se oli Erik joka sitä häneltä pyysi, Charles lopulta suostui. Kun kyse oli Erikistä, niin yleensä kävi.

 

Sinä iltana he saavuttivat Toledon yhtä matkaa syttyvien katuvalojen kanssa. Heidän oikealla puolellaan pilkahteli Erijärven kauas horisonttiin jatkuva hahmo, jonka laakeus loi oudon kontrastin ydinkeskustan taivasta hipoville pilvenpiirtäjille. Charles oli tietoinen tienoon Lasikaupunki-lempinimestä, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä kaikki todisteet siitä, aina näyteikkunoista arkkitehtuurillisiin saavutuksiin, olivat hautautuneet kinosten ja kuuran alle.

Niin lähellä keskustaa majoituspaikoista ei ollut pulaa, eikä hänen siksi täytynyt lähteä suostuttelemaan Erikiä siihen, että sillä kertaa he valitsisivat yksikerroksisen motellin. Verrattuna edelliseen tämänkertainen huone oli sisustukseltaan lähes spartalainen, mutta siisti. Huonekalut aina yöpöydistä lamppuihin olivat hätkähdyttävän laatikkomaisia ja seiniä peitti puupanelointi; ilman terassille johtavia lasiovia Charles olisi voinut kuvitella olevansa valtavan arkun sisällä.

Sitä vastoin se korttelin päässä sijaitseva ravintola, johon Erik keksi ohjata heidät puolta tuntia myöhemmin, oli täynnä elämää. Baaritiskin luona heitä tervehtivät kaiuttimista kantautuvat karibialaiset rytmit ja eksoottisia hedelmiä notkuvat drinkkilistat. Kyseessä oli Kuuba miniatyyrikoossa, Kuuba keskellä talvea, Kuuba ilman ohjuksia ja kyyneleitä. Ellei ikkunan läpi olisi avautunut näkymää lumiselle kadulle, Charles olisi voinut kuvitella pudonneensa railoon ajassa.

Ruokasalin puolella häntä odotti kuitenkin jo uusi yllätys. Korituolien selkämyksiin oli sidottu vaaleanpunaiset nauhat ja trooppisten somisteiden lisäksi katosta riippui lajitelma ilmapalloja ja serpentiiniä. Hänen rullatessa lattian halki hänen kämmeniinsä tarttui pyörien nostamaa sydänkonfettia. Koristeet olivat omiaan muistuttamaan häntä puhelinkioskin mainostamista Ystävänpäivän myyjäisistä, ja kun Charles kertasi kalenteria päässään, oli selvää ettei kyseinen päivämäärä ollut ainoastaan tulossa vaan jo parasta aikaa käsillä. Kyseessä oli jälleen yksi asia jonka oikeudenkäynnin oli onnistunut pyyhkiä hänen mielestään.

Heidän odottaessaan pöytäänohjausta, Charles kävi urhean mutta jo alkuunsa hävityn taistelun omaa uteliaisuuttaan vastaan. Lopulta hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan Erikiä olkansa yli. ”Muistitko sinä mikä päivä tänään on?”

Erik vältteli hänen katsettaan. ”Sinä tiedät mitä mieltä minä olen täkäläisistä pyhistä.”

Mikä ei tietenkään vastannut hänen alkuperäiseen kysymykseensä millään muotoa.

Salin ainut vapaa pöytä sijaitsi nurkassa, missä tunnelmavalaistuksesta vastasi kynttilän sijaan varauloskäyntikyltti. Asetuttuaan pöydän ääreen Charles antoi katseensa kiertää ympäri ravintolaa. Kuten olettaa saattoi, valtaosa muusta asiakaskunnasta koostui romanttista illallista nauttivista pariskunnista. Positiivista tilanteessa oli se, että nämä vaikuttivat olevan aivan liian toistensa pauloissa kiinnittääkseen huomiota ympäröivään maailmaan, joukossaan illallistavasta huippurikollisesta puhumattakaan. Nauru ja astioiden kilinä helisi täyteen pakatussa huoneessa kuin karusellissa, seiniä peittävien peilipaneelien moninkertaistaessa niistä heijastuvat kuvajaiset loputtomaksi jatkumoksi. Kaikkien autioilla valtateillä vietettyjen kilometrien jälkeen hän tunsi olonsa lähes paljastetuksi.

Kun hän mainitsi ihmispaljoudesta ääneen, Erik nyökkäsi. ”Ehkä meidän pitäisi ottaa erä sitä peliä mitä meillä oli joskus tapana pelata.” Ympäröivät peilit muuttivat tämän suupielen kohoamisen kokonaiseksi panoraamaksi. ”Muistatko sen?”

Rehellisesti sanottuna niin ei ollut ollut hetki sitten, mutta nyt Charles tietenkin muisti. Peli oli syntynyt sinä iltana brooklyniläisessä baarissa kun he olivat olleet juhlimassa Darwinin onnistunutta värväystä ja jatkunut jonakin minkä pariin he olivat usein ajautuneet muutaman lasillisen jälkeen. Aina pelin alussa Erik oli sulkenut silmänsä ja alkanut sitten luetella kaikkea sitä minkä tunsi ympärillään. Murtuneiden luiden tueksi istutettuja ruuveja, sydämentahdistimia, kuulolaitteita, piilotettuja aseita, metallisia hammaspaikkoja, kierukoita, lävistyksiä odottamattomissa paikoissa… Hänen tehtävänsä oli ollut arvata kenelle läsnäolijalle mikäkin esine ja lisävaruste oli oikein kuulunut, lukematta kenenkään mieltä niin tehdessään. Koko leikin idea oli tietenkin rakentunut lapsellisen tirkistelynhalun varaan, mutta samalla siinä oli ollut kyse jostakin paljon henkilökohtaisemmasta. Kyseessä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Erik itse oli tehnyt aloitteen voimien käyttöön perustuvaan hauskanpitoon. Hänen kohdallaan taas se tapa, jolla Erik oli paljastanut ihmisten salaisuuksia, oli saanut hänet tuntemaan olonsa vähemmän yksinäiseksi oman kykynsä kanssa.

Nyt asiat olivat kuitenkin toisin. Mikä oli alkanut harmittomana hauskanpitona, oli lopulta johtanut johonkin muuhun; Erik oli todistanut hänelle lähtemättömällä tavalla sen, mitä tietoisuus metallista ihokudoksen keskellä ja liikkumassa sen läpi saattoi tarkoittaa. Ja mitä tuli Darwiniin…

Erikin täytyi lukea vastaus hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä hymy jähmettyi tämän huulille. ”Ehkä joku toinen kerta”, tämä totesi, keskittyen sen jälkeen pitkäksi aikaa ruokalistaan.

Heitä palvelemaan tullut tarjoilija – Connie – näytti hädin tuskin täysi-ikäiseltä, mutta minkä tämä menetti vuosissa, se korvautui kymmenkertaisesti tästä huokuvassa nyreydessä. Kirjatessaan tilauksia ylös Connie katsoi heitä pitkään muistilappunsa reunan yli, mutta pitäytyi lopulta kommentoimasta. Sen jälkeen kun tämä oli käynyt tiputtamassa heille Erikin tilauksen mukaisesti pullon viiniä, kasvoillaan ilme joka toivoi heidän hukuttautuvan siihen, tämä katosi vaalea ponihäntä heilahdellen keittiön suuntaan.

”Hän ei tunnistanut sinua”, Charles katsoi tarpeelliseksi huomauttaa kun he olivat jälleen kahden. ”Hän on vain ärsyyntynyt koska erosi viikko sitten poikaystävästään ja kaikki täällä tänään muistuttaa häntä siitä.”

”Minäkin olisin voinut kertoa sinulle tuon”, Erik vastasi, kaataen samalla heille viiniä. Pullonkaula kolahti vasten lasien reunaa kuin laskeutuvan giljotiinin terä. ”Ihmiset ovat katsoneet minua halveksien jo kauan ennen kuin sinä tulit kuvioihin. Vain koska mutantit sattuvat tällä hetkellä olemaan yhteiskunnan johtava pelonaihe, se ei tarkoita että enemmistö lakkaisi vieroksumasta muita puolia minussa.”

Siirrellessään ruokailuvälineitään hajamielisesti ryhdikkäämpään asentoon, Charles pyöritteli sanoja kielellään. Oli olemassa monia asioita mitkä erottivat Erikin enemmistöstä, uskonto ja toisen maan kansalaisuus niistä ensimmäisinä. Hän tiedosti sen hyvin, samalla tavalla kuin hän tiedosti sen, että kaikella todennäköisyydellä Erik viittasi parhaillaan johonkin aivan muuhun. Eikä suotta. _Mahtavaa –_ Connien ensimmäinen ajatus heidän kohdallaan oli ollut lähestulkoon huokaus – _jopa näillä kahdella hyypiöllä on toisensa._

”Ihmiset yleensä pelkäävät sitä mitä he eivät ymmärrä”, hän aloitti varovasti, ”tai sellaista, mihin he eivät voi samaistua.”

Jossakin vaiheessa molemmat Erikin kyynärpäistä olivat löytäneet tiensä pöydälle ja nyt tämä nojautui niiden varassa kohti häntä. Connien ilmestyminen oli hetkeksi puhkaissut aukon heitä ympäröivään kuplaan, mutta nyt tuo aukko oli nopeasti kuroutumassa kiinni; jokaisen ohitikittävän sekunnin myötä ympäröivä maailma hiipui pelkäksi taustahälyksi. ”Pelkäätkö sinä minua, Charles?”

Hän pudisti päätään. Tällä kertaa hänen ei täytynyt jäädä miettimään vastaustaan. ”Minä voin samaistua sinuun, vaikka en aina voikaan sanoa ymmärtäväni sinua.”

”Ehkä sinun pitäisi pelätä.”

”Miksi? Minä tiedän, että sinä et ampunut ketään.”

”En presidenttiä. Mutta mitä tulee hengen viemiseen, minä olen tehnyt niin aiemmin monta kertaa. Sinä tiedät sen. Sinä olet nähnyt minun tekevän sen.”

Seuraavan kulauksen kohdalla Charles ei katsonut tarpeelliseksi olla kitsas. Kuluneiden kuukausien aikana Erikiin liittyvät ajatukset olivat olleet hänen pääasiallinen syynsä tarttua pulloon – selkeästi hän oli sortunut ennenaikaiseen optimismiin olettaessaan, että mikään oli sillä saralla aikeissa muuttua. Viini maistui karvaalta matkallaan alas, saaden hänet irvistämään. ”Väitätkö sinä, että koska minä tiedän mihin sinä kykenet ja välitän sinusta silti, se jollakin tapaa tekee minusta huonomman ihmisen? Koska se on melkoista itseruoskintaa jopa sinulta.”

Erik ei koskaan saanut tilaisuutta vastata, sillä hänen onnekseen Connie valitsi sen hetken palata, tällä kertaa heidän ruokiensa kanssa. Charles tuskin enää muisti mitä hän oli alun alkaen tilannut – aiempi keskustelu oli tehnyt selvää hänen ruokahalustaan.

Seuraavan vartin ajan hän leikkasi lohestaan pieniä palasia ja siirteli niitä haarukallaan puolelta toiselle, seuraten sivusilmällä kuinka Erik söi omaa ateriaansa mekaanisella tehokkuudella joka epäilemättä oli tulosta lapsuudesta jatkuvan puutteen äärellä. Jos totta puhuttiin, juuri sillä hetkellä hänen oma mielensä teki enemmän savuketta. Mikä oli joskus ollut baarireissujen yhteyteen kuulunut satunnaisuus, oli kuluneen vuoden aikana muuttunut lähes viikoittaiseksi tavaksi, jota ainoastaan Hankin paheksuvat katseet pitivät asioissa. Hetken verran hän harkitsi kysyvänsä Connielta oliko baarin puolelta mahdollista tilata aski. Mutta tietenkään se ei käynyt – hän ei koskaan polttanut Erikin seurassa, ei edes niinä hetkinä kun mieliteko iski. Shaw oli ollut rangaistuksissaan luova: yksi iltapäivä _Sonderkommando_ na, eikä Erik nyt seitsemäntoista vuotta myöhemminkään voinut painaa savuketta huulilleen maistamatta leirin uuneista puhdistettua tuhkaa kielellään. Mielleyhtymän kaiku oli hänelle välittyessään ollut niin elävä, että joskus muisto siitä sai hänetkin tumppaamaan savukkeen ennen aikojaan.

”Sinä kysyit minulta, pelkäänkö minä sinua”, Charles aloitti. Muutama lasi viiniä lähes tyhjään vatsaan ja hänessä oli herännyt tarve todistaa, että kaksi saattoi pelata sitä peliä minkä Erik oli aloittanut. ”Entä sinä? Oletko sinä koskaan pelännyt minua?”

Erikin käsi seisahtui kesken liikkeen. Meni hetki, ennen kuin tämä sitten laski haarukkansa lautasen reunalle tarpeettoman huolellisesti. Charles ei yllättynyt tämän epäröinnistä; hän oli nähnyt Erikin sieluun ja hän jos kuka tunsi siellä piileskelevän tarpeen sekä rikkoa kaikki kahleet että samanaikaisesti alistua niille. Kun hän niin halusi, hänen mielensä oli kahleista tehokkain. ”Kyllä”, Erik vastasi lopulta. ”Mutta en sillä tavalla kuin sinä ehkä kuvittelet.”

”Mitä sinä tarkoitat?”

”Sillä välin kun sinä olit sairaalassa, sinun sisaresi kävi katsomaan sinua.”

Mitä tahansa Charles oli odottanut, se ei ollut tämä. Hän oli ollut parhaillaan tarttumassa viinilasiinsa ja nyt, ennen kuin hän varsinaisesti käsitti mitä oli tapahtumassa, lasi lipesi hänen sormistaan; se olisi vierinyt lattialle ja särkynyt, ellei Erik olisi salamannopeasti napannut sitä kiinni. Pöytäliina hänen oikealla puolellaan tummui parhaillaan läikkyneestä viinistä, mutta Charles ei edes viitsinyt teeskennellä välittävänsä. Hänellä oli vain muutama muistikuva ensimmäisiltä sairaalapäiviltään, useimmat niistä Moirasta, mitkä automaattisesti tekivät niistä muistamiskelvottomia. Hank oli halunnut tulla vierailemaan, mutta se oli ollut tämän uutukaisen karvapeitteen johdosta mahdotonta, ja niinpä tämä oli toisinaan lähettänyt Sean ja Alexin. Nämä olivat istuneet hänen potilashuoneensa nurkassa lukemassa sarjakuvia kunnes huonetta hallinnut sairaalan katku oli hetkeksi hävinnyt kevytlimonadin ja hikisten lenkkareiden ominaistuoksulle. Mutta milloinkaan, huolimatta siitä kuinka paljon Charles oli sitä toivonut, hän ei ollut herännyt ja löytänyt Ravenia sänkynsä viereisestä tuolista.

”Azazel vei hänet; hän esiintyi yhtenä hoitajista. Hän lähti ennen kuin sinä heräsit.” Tauko, jonka aikana hän näki Erikin nielaisevan. ”Hän kertoi meille, että sinä et luultavasti enää kävelisi.”

Täydellisessä maailmassa Charles olisi voinut vastata: _Se oli onnettomuus._ Sisimmässään hän tiesi sen olevan totta, samalla tavalla kuin hän oli Erikin vapautuksen hetkellä käsittänyt, ettei tapahtuneella hekumointi antaisi hänelle hänen jalkojaan takaisin. Armollisen marttyyrin rooli oli palvellut häntä hyvin aina siihen asti. Mutta mitä hän ei vielä silloin ollut osannut arvata, oli se, että kaiken sen ajan Erik oli näemmä _tiennyt_ – ja antanut silti hänen kestää sen kaiken yksin.

Hänen oli vedettävä muutamaan kertaan syvään henkeä ennen kuin hän pystyi taas puhumaan. ”Minua kiinnostaa tietää, miksi sinä et tullut hänen kanssaan, Erik. Pelkäsitkö sinä, että mikäli minä olisin nähnyt sinut, minä olisin vain heittänyt sinut ulos? Tai yrittänyt jopa kostaa?”

Hänen kysymyksiään seurannut hiljaisuus kalskahti varmistukselta. Sitten, juuri kun Charles löysi itsensä toivomasta, että hänen kykynsä olisi kääntää kelloa taaksepäin kahden vuorokauden verran, tai kenties kahden vuoden –

Muisto. Kun kyse oli muistikuvien siirrosta puhtaimmillaan, hänen piti yleensä itse olla aktiivisessa roolissa niiden esiinkaivamisessa. Mutta paljastaessaan Erikille päänsä senhetkisen tilan ja kykyjensä vaillinaisuuden aiempana yönä, hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut tehdä niin. Nyt Erik poimi mielikuvan päästään ja työnsi sen hänen eteensä kuin olisi esittänyt oman mielensä rikospaikalta todisteeksi otetun valokuvan, eikä Charlesille jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin –

_Hän seisoi aution tehdashallin keskellä jossakin missä rikkinäisten ikkunoiden läpi puhaltava tuuli toi mieleen heinikossa sirittävät sirkat ja trooppiset yöt. Hänen lisäkseen tilassa ollut ketään eikä mitään – ei mitään muuta kuin kaiken ylle kohoava ääni. Tuskaisa huuto, kuin jonkin suunniltaan olevan eläimen päästämä, tai kenties sittenkin raivon valtaaman lapsen, täytti hallin. Ääni lähti hänestä: hän huusi, ja kaikkialla hänen ympärillään rakennuksen metalliset tukipilarit menettivät muotonsa sen valituksen johdosta. Jotakin ropisi hänen jalkoihinsa betoniselle lattialle, jotakin minkä hän oletti ensin olevan sadepisaroita, kunnes hän tuli katsoneeksi tarkemmin ja kimmeltävät pisarat osoittautuivatkin nauloiksi. Ne putoilivat alas katosta kuin kyyneleet._

”Tuo oli se aamu jolloin Raven kertoi minulle.” He eivät olleet enää tropiikissa; palmut heidän ympärillään olivat muovia. Erik istui vastapäisellä puolella pöytää, puhuen käheällä äänellä, ikään kuin olisi tuonut kokonaisen rakennuksen polvilleen vain sekunteja sitten monen kuukauden sijaan. Varauloskäynnin kelmeä valo maalasi syvät varjot tämän silmien alle ja poskien kuoppiin. ”Totuus on, että minä _olin_ peloissani. Pelkäsin, että mikäli näkisin sinut, en pystyisi enää lähtemään”, Erik sanoi. ”Minä tiedän että sinun mielestäni minä vaadin liikaa kaikilta muilta, vaikka todellisuudessa se on vain ripaus siitä mitä minä vaadin itseltäni. Päästäkseni tähän pisteeseen minä olen uhrannut kaiken millä on koskaan ollut minulle mitään merkitystä.”

Jossakin taustalla muu ravintola jatkoi yhä eloaan, mutta Charles ei enää sitä tiedostanut. Jo toista kertaan saman viikon sisään hän olisi voinut vahingossa seisauttaa täyden huoneen ja olla huomaamatta koko asiaa. ”Joten sinä halusit jäädä, koska sinä tunsit olosi syylliseksi?”

”Minä halusin jäädä, koska minä halusin _kaiken._ Kaiken mitä sinä olit valmis tarjoamaan. Rauhallinen elämä sinun rinnallasi idyllisessä maalaiskartanossa, koulu missä meidän kaltaisemme voisivat saada sellaisen lapsuuden jota minulla ei koskaan ollut…” Erikin hymyssä oli katkeransuloinen särmä. ”Minä olen viettänyt koko elämäni paeten, mutta se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun halusin palata jonnekin. Haluan yhä, jos totta puhutaan. Joka ikinen päivä.”

”Kerro minulle miksi.”

Erik räpäytti silmiään, ja pudotti sitten katseensa lautaseensa. ”Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?”

”Siinä tapauksessa sinulla ja minulla on siitä määritelmästä todella erilainen käsitys.” Sitten, niin tyynesti kuin kykeni ja epäonnistuen surkeasti, Charles lisäsi: ”Minusta tuntuu, että meidän olisi parasta tilata lasku.”

Connie laahusti heidän luokseen Erikin viittoilun kutsumana.

 

*

 

Myöhemmin Charles ei kyennyt muistamaan juuri mitään matkasta ravintolalta takaisin motellille. Kadut vallanneiden kinosten johdosta Erik kulki hänen takanaan, kädet hänen tuolinsa kahvoilla, vaikka todellisuudessa työntämisestä vastasivat enemmän tämän voimat. He eivät puhuneet. Aika ajoin heidän päidensä yläpuolella kulkeva sähköjohto räsähti pakkasen voimasta, saaden Charlesin säpsähtämään.

Motellihuoneen oven sulkeuduttua heidän takanaan Erik riisui ensin takkinsa ja auttoi sitten hänet ulos omastaan. Seuraavaksi tämä kurkotti kohti lasiovia, jonka ylle ripustettu tanko kirskahti verhojen liukuessa itsekseen kiinni. Kattolamppu sammui sillä samaisella hetkellä kun toinen yöpöydillä olevista valoista syttyi. Ne olivat ainoat varoitukset jotka Charles sai, ennen kuin Erik kumartui puhumaan hänen korvaansa. ”Siltä varalta että sinä et halua tätä”, tämä sanoi, ”nyt olisi hyvä hetki mainita siitä.”

Kaiken sen keskustelemisen jälkeen mitä he olivat tehneet ravintolassa ja lukemattomia vaillinaisia sanoja myöhemmin, Charles oli kyllästynyt puhumiseen. Hän käänsi päätään ja veti Erikin rinnuksista lähemmäs, tuoden heidän huulensa yhteen lähes väkivaltaisella voimalla.

Heidän kasvonsa täytyi edelleen olla hyisiä ulkoilman jäljiltä, mutta Charles tuskin tunsi sitä. Erikin suutelemisella oli sama vaikutus häneen kuin tämän läheisyydellä, nyt vain kymmenkertaistettuna – kun hän oli kerran aloittanut, hänestä tuntui mahdottomalta suunnata huomiotaan enää koskaan mihinkään muuhun. Erikin seisoessa yhä hänen takanaan kulma oli hankala, mutta ei kauan. Siinä vaiheessa kun hapen loppumisen uhka pakotti heidät lopulta vetäytymään erilleen, Erik oli puoliksi hänen sylissään, kädet tuettuina vasten hänen tuolinsa käsinojia ja yksi polvi istuimella hänen jalkojensa välissä. Jossakin vaiheessa hänen oma kätensä oli eksynyt Erikin niskalle takertuen siellä hiuksista lyhyimpiin, toisen ollessa edelleen puristuneena tämän paidan etuosaan. ”Voisitkohan sinä tuoda meidät pois eteisestä?” Charles sai ehdotettua, ja ainut mikä vastasi oli lattianrajasta kuuluva pyörien kirskahdus, tuolin heidän allaan lähtiessä vierimään peremmälle huoneeseen.

Hän oli puolittain odottanut Erikin haluavan selviytyä nopeasti kaikesta siitä mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Mutta niin ajatellessaan hän oli unohtanut tämän tarpeen sitoutua jokaiseen valitsemaansa asiaan kaikella sillä mitä oli. Erikin autettua hänet istumaan toiselle sängyistä aika hidastui, menettäen aiemman kiihkeytensä. Erik polvistui hänen eteensä lattialle ja riisui häneltä vuorotellen kummankin kengän, sitten sukat. Vasten tummaa parkettia hänen paljaat jalkansa näyttivät vaaleilta ja haurailta kuin koralli. Erik juoksutti sormiaan pitkin hänen vasemman jalkapöytänsä kaarta, poimien lopuksi hänen kantapäänsä oman kämmenensä muodostamaan maljaan. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. ”Sinä et todellakaan tunne mitään tästä?”

Charles pudisti päätään; mitä tapahtui parhaillaan hänen jalkojensa tienoilla olisi yhtä hyvin voinut tapahtua Kuussa.

”Entä muita asioita?” Erik halusi tietää, katse yhä hänen silmissään. ”Tunnetko sinä niitä samalla tavalla kuin ennen?”

Charles veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä oli kuin olikin puhe valmisteltuna tätä nimenomaista hetkeä varten, joskin hän ei ollut uskonut pääsevänsä käyttämään sitä näin pian, mikäli koskaan. ”Kyllä ja en. Periaatteessa kaikki pelaa kuten on tarkoituskin, mutta siihen asti pääseminen onkin se varsinainen ongelma. Minulta saattaa kestää jonkin aikaa… päästä vauhtiin.”

Kaikeksi onneksi Erik ei nauranut sille tavalle jolla hän oli asian muotoillut, ainoastaan nyökkäsi. ”Kerro mitä sinä haluat minun tekevän.”

”No, visuaalinen stimulointi tekee tunnetusti ihmeitä. Sinä voisit siis aloittaa ottamalla nuo vaatteet pois.” Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja lisäsi sitten, tehdäkseen merkityksensä selväksi: ”Minusta on mukava katsella sinua.”

Erik virnisti silloin, se paskiainen. Charles kieltäytyi jäämästä sillä saralla toiseksi. Hymy kuitenkin jäätyi hänen kasvoilleen sillä sekunnilla kun Erik taivutti selkänsä kaarelle alkaessaan kiskoa puseroa yltään. Tämän kädet olivat yhä syvällä hihoissa kun metallinen vyösolki helähti auki, vetoketjun äänen seuratessa pian perässä. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin Erik astui ulos lopuista vaatteistaan ja tuli hänen luokseen. Charlesilla oli tuskin aikaa ihailla näkymää, ennen kuin Erik laittoi käden hänen rinnalleen ja työnsi hänet selälleen sängylle, ryömien sitten nelinkontin hänen ylleen. Huolimatta siitä, että hänellä oli edelleen yllään valtaosa omista vaatteistaan, Charles tunsi vartalonsa vastaavan Erikin äkilliseen läheisyyteen, jopa joidenkin niiden osien siitä, joiden hän ei etukäteen ollut uskonut olevan siihen enää kykeneväisiä.

Erik suuteli häntä uudelleen. Se oli suudelma johon Charlesin oli helppo hukata itsensä, jopa siinä määrin, että se hetki kun hänen neuleensa hylkäsi hänet meni häneltä täydellisesti ohitse. Valitettavasti mikään määrä taitoa ja kauan padottua odotusta ei saanut samaa tapahtumaan hänen housujensa kohdalla, mutta he selvisivät siitäkin välttämättömyydestä vailla sen suurempia keskeytyksiä.

Kun he olivat molemmat alasti, Erik siirsi peitot pois tieltä ja auttoi häntä ottamaan mukavan asennon. He kietoutuivat toistensa ympärille miten parhaiten taisivat ja unohtuivat sitten tuijottamaan toisiaan. Monella tavoin tilanne oli toisinto edellisaamusta, mutta tällä kertaa Charles soi itselleen luvan katsoa kyllikseen. Näin lähellä Erikin kasvoja hän saattoi erottaa hienoiset rypyt tämän molemmissa silmäkulmissa, minne ne olivat ilmestyneet jossakin viimeisen vuoden aikana. Tulevaisuudessa niitä tulisi eittämättä ainoastaan lisää. Ajattelematta asiaa sen suuremmin hän kurkotti silottamaan niistä yhden peukalollaan, toivoen että voisi tehdä samoin kaikille.

Siinä samassa Erik liikahti. Tämä vangitsi hänen ranteensa otteeseensa ja käänsi sitä varovasti; Charles pidätti hengitystään kun tämä ensin vei hänen paljastuneen kämmenensä lähemmäs kasvojaan ja painoi sitten huulensa hänen ihoaan vasten, kosketus niin keskellä hänen elämänviivaansa ettei kyse voinut olla silkasta vahingosta. Vielä sittenkin kun Erik jatkoi suutelemalla hänen rannettaan ja sitten käsivarttaan, Charles tunsi jääneensä pysyvästi sen pienen eleen vangiksi.  

Vaikka hänen oma seksuaalihistoriansa olikin kaikkea muuta kuin vaatimaton, kukaan ei ollut koskaan tuntenut häntä samalla tavalla kuin Erik, ja siinä hetkessä, hänen nykyisessä tilanteessaan, ajatus siitä mitä tämä mahtoi nähdä katsoessaan häntä oli pelottava. Pahoinvointia lähentelevä jännitys velloi hänen sisällään aina siihen asti, kunnes Erik yllätti hänet kiertämällä seuraavaksi sormensa hänen toisen hauiksensa ympärille ja päästämällä matalan vihellyksen. ”Sinä et kertonut, että Hank rakensi sinulle myös kuntosalin.”

Uskomatonta kyllä, Charlesin teki äkisti mieli nauraa. ”Hänen ei tarvinnut. Sitä viettää kuukausitolkulla aikaa lykkien koko painoaan ympäriinsä pelkkien käsivoimien varassa ja jotain tuloksia syntyy väkisinkin. Katsotaan muutaman vuoden päästä kuka kantaa ja ketä.”

Erikin vastauksena toimivan virneen äärellä häntä otteessaan siihen asti pitänyt hermostus viimein kaikkosi. Charlesin mielessä käväisi ajatus siitä vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta, jossa he olisivat antaneet periksi aiemmin; hänestä ja Erikistä nuorempina, notkeina ja ennen kaikkea täynnä tarvetta todistaa sillä akrobatialla jotakin, millä ei todellisuudessa ollut mitään väliä kummallekaan heistä. Hän oli menettänyt paljon, mutta kenties oli olemassa joitakin asioita joista saattoi vielä olla kiitollinen.

Erikin oma vartalo oli täynnä kontrasteja: hartioihin verrattuna kapea lantio, ohuet nilkat ja ranteet jotka muuttuivat sitä lihaksikkaammiksi mitä ylemmäksi Charles antoi itsensä katsoa. Näky oli pysäyttävä, ja mikäli aiempaan näytökseen oli uskominen, Erik tiesi sen myös itse. Niin iloinen kun hän olikin siitä, että Erikin oli onnistunut kaikesta kohdalleen osuneesta epäonnesta huolimatta säilyttää hallinta oman kroppansa suhteen tunteakseen siitä vastaavaa ylpeyttä, hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko kyse jälleen yhdestä kulissista muiden joukossa. Charles painoi kasvonsa Erikin kaulalle ja hengitti syvään. Aikanaan tämä oli käyttänyt partavettä, joka oli hankittu CIA:n edustustilin piikkiin, ja jonka ylellisen tummaa haamua hän sitä nykyä vihasi, koska se kummitteli siinä kartanon vieraskylpyhuoneessa jossa hän koskaan enää käynyt. Nyt Erikin iholta erottui halvan motellisaippuan ja niiden kilometrien tuoksu, jotka olivat tuoneet heidät siihen pisteeseen. Pitäen edelleen katseensa siinä kohdassa missä kaula sulautui hartiaan, Charles antoi toisen kätensä kulkea pitkin Erikin poskea, nauttien sen uudenlaisesta karheudesta kämmenensä alla, aina tämän hiuksiin asti, kammaten sormillaan pois viimeisenkin muiston jakauksesta.

Kaiken sen ajan Erik pysytteli aloillaan hänen kosketuksensa alla, pää kumarassa. Kun Charles kohotti katseensa tämän kasvoihin, hän sai huomata Erikin silmien olevan kiinni. Alempana tämän rintakehä kohoili yhä kiihtyneempään tahtiin vasten hänen omaansa. Sentti sentiltä he olivat hivuttautuneet lähemmäs toisiaan, kaikki se hänen suonissaan virtaava rauta yhtä voimattomana Erikin vetovoiman edessä kuin muutkin osat hänessä.

Mitä pidempään ja hartaammin he koskettivat toisiaan, sitä suuremmin sellaiset asiat kuin koordinaatio ja hallinta alkoivat menettää merkitystään heidän molempien kohdalla. Oli vain Erikin huulet vasten hänen huuliaan ja ihoaan, sitten hampaat. Tämän päästämät äännähdykset hänen suussaan ja hän nielaisemassa ne.  Siinä missä Erik oli aluksi antanut käsiensä vaeltaa päämäärättömästi hänen ihollaan, nyt ne takertuivat häneen lähes epätoivoisen oloisesti, kiskoen häntä alati lähemmäs. Erikin lantio oli alkanut liikkua hänen reittään vasten, mikä jo pelkkänä tunteena hänen taktisesti sijoiteltujen kämmeniensä alla oli omiaan vaikuttamaan häneen.

”Tiedätkö”, Erik aloitti, lausuen tavut raskaina henkäyksinä, ”minä tulin vain ajatelleeksi –”

Charles hylkäsi parhaillaan kartoittamansa kohdan Erikin korvan tienoilla, keskeyttääkseen: ”Etkö sinä kerran sanonut, että ajattelu minun seurassani kesken seksin mahtaa olla vaarallista?”

Hän viittasi tietenkin siihen iltaan strippiklubilla, jonka he olivat viettäneet odottaen Angelin työvuoron loppumista. Mikäli he olisivat jo silloin keksineet pelin, olisivat ne tunnit kenties sujuneet turvallisempien keskustelunaiheiden äärellä. Mutta niin ei ollut, ja siksi he olivat ennen pitkään ajautuneet puhumaan siitä mistä kyseinen ympäristö olettekin heidän puhuvan: haaveista ja seksistä. Charlesin ei ollut täytynyt juoda paljon tunteakseen olonsa humaltuneeksi: klubin ilmapiiri oli mannaa hänen mielelleen, Erikin seura kaikille aisteille. Huoneessa täynnä puolialastomia naisia hän oli nähnyt ainoastaan Erikin, Erikin siinä kirotussa punaisessa kravatissa ja kolmiosaisessa puvussa, jonka loputtomien kerroksien ainut tarkoitus tuntui olevan alleviivata sitä kuinka mennyttä miestä hän todella olikaan. Halu, jonka hänen oli siihen asti onnistunut luokitella pelkästään agenttileikkien aiheuttamien adrenaliinipiikkien sivutuotteeksi, oli näyttänyt todellisen luoteensa kohoamalla läpi hänen kroppansa kuin kuplat hänen shampanjalasissaan. Loppupeleissä itse värväys oli onnistunut, mutta Charles ei siihen hätään muistanut koskaan menneensä nukkumaan yhtä turhautuneena ja samaan aikaan kauhuissaan siitä, mitä hän toivoi että olisi tapahtunut sen sijaan.

Erik vetäytyi kauemmas voidakseen nähdä hänen ilmeensä. ”Muistaakseni minä kysyin oletko sinä koskaan lukenut partnerisi mieltä. Sinä myönsit että olet.”

”Enkä myöntänyt! Minä vain olen… toisinaan tullut varmistaneeksi, että se mitä minä teen, on varmasti se mitä minulta halutaan.”

”No, minä olin sanomassa, että juuri nyt sinä teet niin hyvää työtä, että on oikeastaan sääli että minä olen meistä ainut joka saa nauttia siitä. Joten ehkä… ” Erikin ääneen ilmestyi häivähdys epäluonteenomaista epäröintiä. ”Ehkä sinä voisit lainata sitä tunnetta? Jos siis haluat.”

Kun hän ymmärsi Erikin merkityksen, hänen henkensä oli vaarassa salpautua. ”Sinä antaisit minun..?”

Erikin vastaus oli tarttua hänen käteensä ja painaa se omalle ohimolleen, yhtä luottavaisena kuin oli kerran painanut hänen pitelemänsä aseen piipun. ”Se ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun sinä olet minun päässäni.”

Se oli tietenkin totta: menneisyydessä hän oli tehnyt niin monesti, useimmiten tavalla joka rinnastui varpaan kastamiseen veteen ja silloinkin vahingossa. Vain muutaman kerran hän oli antanut itselleen luvan painua kokonaan niiden tummien vesien pinnan alle jotka muodostivat sen mitä Erik oli, sitäkin harvemmin Erikin itsensä luvalla. Kuuban jälkeen hän oli vannonut itselleen ettei enää ikinä tulisi tekemään sitä uudelleen. Ja tässä he kuitenkin nyt olivat, se lupaus vaarassa rikkoontua kaikkien muiden lailla. ”En ole varma onko se hyvä idea juuri nyt. Minä kerroin jo sinulle, että minun kykyni –”

Charles vaikeni, kun jo toista kertaa sen illan aikana hänen mielensä valtasi muisto joka ei kuulunut hänelle: nuori poika sytyttämässä menoran kynttilöitä yhdessä äitinsä kanssa. ”Sinä annoit kerran minulle takaisin jotakin, minkä minä luulin menettäneeni lopullisesti”, Erik sanoi, nyt jälleen aikuisena hänen vierellään. Katse tämän häneen kohdistuneissa silmissä oli yhtä aikaa paljas ja varma. _Anna minun puolestani jakaa tämä sinun kanssasi,_ se pyysi.

Charles antoi itsensä vajota.

Sanat jättivät hänet.

Hänen telepatiansa oli jotakin mitä hänen oli aina vastaavissa tilanteissa pitänyt pitää hallinnassaan loppuun asti, jotakin minkä johdosta hän ei koskaan todella voinut menettää kontrollia. Nyt Erikin sallimus riisui siteen silmiltä joiden olemassaolosta edes hän itse oli hädin tuskin ollut tietoinen. Oli kuin hän olisi ollut jälleen kytkettynä Cerebroon, mutta tällä kertaa hän kohdisti täyden huomionsa kohti yhtä ainutta mieltä, sitä jonka luokse hän oli suunnistanut siitä asti kun oli tullut siitä ensimmäistä kertaa tietoiseksi.

Hän ei niinkään ollut irrallaan omasta ruumiistaan, vaan läsnä heissä molemmissa yhtä aikaa. Kun Erikin sormet kiertyivät hänen hartioidensa ympärille, hän tunsi sen omalla ihollaan, ja kun hän painoi huulensa Erikin kaulalle sillä kohtaa missä iho oli herkin ja Erikin läpi kulki sävähdys, hän tunsi senkin. Hän kuljetti käsiään pitkin Erikin vartaloa, alemmas ja alemmas, kunnes hän ohitti sen viimeisen rajapisteen joka hänen oman kehonsa kohdalla merkkasi ei kenenkään maan alkua. Kun häntä ei odottanutkaan sen jälkeen aukeava, tuttu tyhjyys, hän henkäisi ääneen, tai kenties ääni olikin lähtöisin heistä molemmista. Erikin huulilta purkautui tavuja ja sanoja, osa niistä kielillä joita hän ei omillaan olisi ymmärtänyt, mutta joiden sisällään pitämä merkitys oli hänelle nyt selkeä. Ne jäivät kaikumaan siihen onttoon tilaan jota hän sitä nykyä kantoi sisällään ja hiljalleen täyttivät sen, kunnes sitä ei enää ollut.

Hän tunsi sen mitä Erikin vaikutus hänelle väistämättä teki ja silti siinä hetkessä hänen oma nautintonsa oli lähes toissijaista sen ihmeen rinnalla, joka oli nyt heissä tullut lihaksi. Hän vei kätensä ohi Erikin lantion, tuntien kuinka tämä vapisi kauttaaltaan hänen kosketuksensa alla, ja kuinka tämä sitten äkisti jähmettyi hänen saavuttaessa määränpäänsä ja kiertäessään sormensa tämän ympärille. _Päästä irti,_ Charles löysi itsensä ajattelemasta, alkaen liikuttaa kättään ylös ja sitten alas. Mitään muuta hän ei tuntunut osaavan Erikiltä enää pyytää. _Hellitä._ Jos hän olisi todella kyennyt pysäyttämään ajan pelkkien kehojen sijaan, hän olisi tehnyt nyt sen mitä oli halunnut tehdä sinä aamuna ja kenties jo kauan ennen sitä; antaakseen heille aikaa, antaakseen Erikille kaiken mitä –

Kun Erik hetkeä myöhemmin tuli, tämä hautasi kasvonsa hänen olkapäähänsä ja kyntensä hänen nahkaansa. Charles hädin tuskin tunsi siitä aiheutuvaa kipua; he olivat edelleen pelikuvat toisistaan ja ketjureaktion lailla hänen oma kehonsa noudatteli Erikin antamaa esimerkkiä. Kuin pari kaksoistähtiä lopullisella törmäyskurssilla, heidän mielensä seurasivat perässä, luhistuen yhdessä kokoon ja sulautuen tavalla joka pyyhki mennessään kaiken tietoisuuden.

 

 

Paljon myöhemmin, juuri kun hän oli nukahtamassa, Erikin ääni tavoitti hänet pimeässä huoneessa viimeisen kerran.

”Jos sinä kykenisit siihen mitä ajattelit aiemmin”, tämä sanoi hiljaa; pää hänen rinnallaan ja kaikki muu vielä hetken kiinni hänen mielessään, ”me olisimme täällä ikuisesti.”

 _Sinä sanot sen kuin se olisi huono asia,_ Charles ajatteli, olematta sillä hetkellä lainkaan varma, tarkoittiko hän sitä Erikin kuultavaksi.

 

*

 

Erik ei ollut enää hänen vierellään. Se oli jotakin mistä Charles saattoi olla alkukantaisella tavalla varma jo ennen kuin hän avasi silmänsä ja totesi sängyn toisen puolen tyhjäksi. Ennen kuin hän ehti sen suuremmin perustella reaktiota itselleen, paniikki oli korvannut hänen aiemman raukeutensa ja muuttanut hänen sisuksensa rätiseväksi silkkipaperiksi. Tunne piti häntä vallassaan aina siihen asti kunnes kylpyhuoneesta kantautuva veden ääni rekisteröityi hänen tajuntaansa, osoittaen pelon turhaksi: Erik oli suihkussa.

Charles kääntyi hitaasti kyljelleen, antaen samalla katseensa vaeltaa pitkin huonetta. Verhojen läpi tihkuvassa päivänvalossa se vaikutti entistäkin avarammalta kuin aiempana iltana heidän saapuessaan, ikään kuin hänen sisällään paisunut onni olisi laajentuessaan työntänyt tieltään kaiken huonekaluista ja seinistä alkaen. Niin naurettava kuin ajatus olikin, mahtui mukaan myös ripaus totuutta: oli helppo päätellä miksi yöpöydällä oleva puhelin keikkui nyt vaarallisen lähellä reunaa.

Puhelimen nähdessään Charles tuli tietoiseksi jostakin täysin odottamattomasta: hän tiesi nyt numeron Euroopan turvataloon. Ei kaikkiin niistä, vaan ainoastaan siihen joka oli lepattanut Erikin mielessä lupaavimpana ja tarttunut sitä kautta näemmä myös hänen rikkinäisen mielensä muodostamaan perhoshaaviin.

Hän vilkaisi kohti kylpyhuonetta, josta kantautui edelleen suihkun ääni. Ajatus vahingossa omaksutun tiedon hyödyntämisestä oli hänestä epämukava, mutta varmasti Erikillä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan mikäli se oli vaihteeksi hän joka hoiti tämän ikävän velvollisuuden pois alta, säästäen tämän uudelta pettymykseltä. Ottaen huomioon kaiken sen mitä heillä olisi edessään sinä iltapäivänä, Erik oli heistä kahdesta se joka tarvitsi tuekseen kaiken mahdollisen optimismin.

Hetken päästä Charles eli oudon déjà vun edellispäivältä, kuunnellessaan kuinka puhelin hälytti jossakin Atlantin toisella puolen, maassa jonka nimi ei ollut tullut numeron mukana. Kokonainen minuutti kului ja yhä vain hän oli linjalla yksin, ennen pitkään täysin vailla sitä jännitystä jota hän oli alkuun tuntenut. Juuri kun hän oli päättänyt luovuttaa, langan toisesta päästä kantautui ontto kilahdus. Hän tempaisi kuulokkeen takaisin korvalleen juuri parahiksi erottaakseen –

_”Haloo?”_

”Raven?!”

” _Charles?”_ Raven kuulosti yhtä järkyttyneeltä kuin hän. ”Miten sinä sait tämän numeron? Hetkinen – antoiko Erik sen? Onko hän siellä sinun kanssasi? Autoitko _sinä_ hänet karkuun?”

”Kyllä kaikkeen, luulisin”, Charlesin onnistui sanoa. Hänen sormensa olivat alkaneet vapista niin pahasti, että hän joutui takertumaan luuriin molemmin käsin ettei olisi pudottanut sitä. Siinä missä hänen tunteensa Erikiä kohtaan olivat viimeisen vuoden aikana vaihdelleet päivästä toiseen, oli hänen Ravenia kohtaan potemansa kaipaus jotakin mikä oli säilynyt muuttumattomana alusta alkaen. Ajan saatossa siitä oli tullut osa hänen olemassaolonsa rutiineja: hän oli, hän hengitti – hän ikävöi sisartaan. Nyt tuo sama tunne levisi hänen rintakehänsä tienoilta aina hänen äänihuuliinsa asti, uhaten halvaannuttaa ne. ”On mukava kuulla sinun äänesi. Me – Erik ja minä – me olimme huolissamme.”

”Mukava kuulla sinustakin. Odota hetki…” Ravenin ääni loittoni hetkellisesti. Sillä välin kun tämä vaikutti keskustelevan jonkun samassa huoneessa olevan kanssa, Charles kietoi puhelimen johtoa sormensa ympärille, uudestaan ja uudestaan. Viimein Raven palasi takaisin linjalle. ”Se oli Emma. Hän poimi minun päästäni että se olet sinä joka soitat.”

”Telepaatit.”

”Jep. Heti kun pääsin eroon yhdestä, niin tietysti toinen oli jo odottamassa.”

Kyseessä ei varsinaisesti ollut vitsi ja he molemmat tiesivät sen, mutta tilanteen nojalla Charles pakotti itsestään ulos naurahduksen. Sanoja seurasi hiljaisuus, jonka Raven lopulta rikkoi sanomalla:

”Joten, sinä ja Erik?” Ennen kuin hänen sydämensä ehti jättää useammankin lyönnin väliin, tämä jatkoi: ”Pakko myöntää, että kukaan meistä ei uskonut sinun olevan valmis auttamaan häntä. Teitkö sinä sen koska pelkäsit hänen ennen pitkään lavertelevan meidän olinpaikkamme?”

”Hän ei ikinä olisi kertonut sitä. Hän oli valmis ottamaan syyt niskoilleen teidän puolestanne.”

”Kyllä minä tiedän ettei Erik kielisi, mutta en tiennyt sinun uskovan siihen”, Raven tuhahti. ”Hetkinen – miten niin _meidän_ puolestamme?”

”Kuuntele, Raven, minä haluan sinun tietävän, että minä en ole vihainen”, Charles sanoi. Hän oli helpottunut ymmärtäessään, että se oli totuus. ”Kumpi tahansa teistä tekikin sen, sinä tai Emma, teillä oli varmasti syynne. Mutta on tapahtunut väärinkäsitys – Kennedy oli syytön. Erik yritti kertoa siitä teille, mutta hän myöhästyi.”

Linjan toisessa päässä tuli hiljaista. Samaa hiljaisuutta kesti niin pitkään, että Charles ehti jo huolestua. Mutta juuri kun hän pelkäsi puhelun katkenneen, Raven puhui jälleen. ”Charles, joko sinä olet käsittänyt jotakin pahasti väärin tai sitten Erik on valehdellut sinulle”, tämä sanoi. ”Kaikki tämä oli alun perin Erikin idea. Kun me viimeksi erosimme hänestä, hän oli menossa tapaamaan presidenttiä tappaakseen hänet.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Siihen mennessä kun Erik tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta, Charles oli lopettanut puhelun ja pukeutunut, istuen nyt tuolissaan odottamassa tätä.

Erik astui huoneeseen pyyhe olkapäillään ja yllään pelkät housut. Ensimmäinen asia johon tämän huomio kiinnittyi oli umpeenpedattu sänky. Toinen oli sillä aukinaisena repsottava laukku – Erikin oma – ja se kokoelma esineitä, jotka Charles oli repinyt raivokkaasti esiin sen sisuksista. Sillä hetkellä kun Erik käsitti mitä lojui päiväpeitolle viskellyiden vaatteiden päällä, tämän vartalo jännittyi kauttaaltaan, kuin ase jonka varmistin oli nyt poistettu.

”Charles”, Erik aloitti, katse liukuen hitaasti sängyltä häneen, ”mitä tämä oikein on?”

”Minä sain yhteyden Raveniin.” Tyytyväisenä Charles sai havaita, että hänen äänensä ei tärinnyt, ei edes raivosta. ”Hän kertoi minulle ettei hän tai Emma ollut lähelläkään Dallasia sinä päivänä kun Kennedy sai surmansa. Itse asiassa ainut mutantti, joka on missään vaiheessa uhannut hänen henkeään, vaikutat olleen _sinä._ ”

Viittä minuuttia aiemmin, siinä vaiheessa kun Charles oli laskenut luurin, kaikki se mitä Erik oli kahden viimeisen päivän aikana kertonut hänelle oli kiertänyt hänen päässään, sanojen merkitys uudelleenjärjestäytyen ja vääristyen kuin kuvajaiset karnevaalin peilihallissa. Jossakin vaiheessa hän oli tullut ajatelleeksi sitä taannoista iltaa kartanolla, muistellen miten Erik oli perustellut syitään jäädä maahan Kennedyn kuoleman jälkeen. _Ilman Azazelia minä olin jumissa täällä. Kaiken lisäksi minulta oli loppumassa käteinen, piilopaikoista puhumattakaan._ Heidän silloisen tilanteensa kannalta niin merkityksetön toteamus, ja kuitenkin –

Erik maksamassa heidän motellihuoneensa; Erik kustantamassa illallisen.

Erik pysyttelemässä poissa kartanolta kunnes hän itse oli keksinyt viedä tämän sinne.

Kuin kyseessä olisi ollut erä peliä jota heillä oli ollut tapana pelata, Charles oli mennyt etsimään vastauksia Erikin jättämään arvoitukseen ja lopulta löytänyt niitä.

Lompakon ja vaatteiden lisäksi sängyllä lojuivat ne lähemmäs kolme tuhatta dollaria käteistä ja kaksi väärennettyä passia jotka olivat olleet kätkettyinä Erikin laukun vuoreen. ”Tämä on se syy miksi sinä suostuit tulemaan minun kanssani Westchesteriin”, Charles sanoi. ”Sinä piilotit nämä aikanaan sinne ennen kuin me lähdimme Kuubaan, etkö?”

”Kyllä.”

Charlesin oli suljettava hetkellisesti silmänsä ennen kuin hän sai esitetyksi seuraavan kysymyksensä. ”Tapoitko sinä presidentin?”

” _En._ ” Pyyhe valahti lattialle; kaksi askelta myöhemmin Erik kumartui lähemmäs, sormet kiertyneenä hänen tuolinsa käsinojien ympärille. ”Katso minun mieleeni jos et usko. Sinä tiedä, että minä puhun totta.”

”Ehkä. Mutta se ei muuta sitä, että ennen kuin sinulle selvisi että hän oli mutantti, sinä _aioit_ tehdä niin.”

Mitä enemmän Charles asiaa nyt mietti, sitä selkeämmin hän saattoi nähdä Erikin ratkaisuihin kätkeytyvän logiikan kaikessa irvokkuudessaan. Päätös jäädä hänen seuraansa ilman Shaw'n kypärän tarjoamaa suojaa oli ollut riskialtis, mutta loppupeleissä kannattava veto, olihan se tuudittanut Charlesin valheelliseen illuusion jossa hän oli heistä kahdesta se joka oli kontrollissa. Erikin hiljaisuus oli ainut varmistus minkä hän tarvitsi tietääkseen osuneensa oikeaan.

”Miksi juuri hän?” Charles kysyi. ”Miksi tappaa Kennedy?”

Erik irroitti kätensä hänen tuolistaan, vain ristiäkseen ne paljaan rintakehänsä poikki. Seinälle ripustettu peili antoi tälle pyhimysmäiset raamit. ”Minä kerroin sen sinulle jo: tälläkin hetkellä hallitus jahtaa mutantteja tehdäkseen heistä aseita. Minä halusin todistaa, että me emme ole nappuloita laudalla siinä kilpavarustelussa mitä tämä maa käy Neuvostoliittoa tai mitään muutakaan valtiota vastaan. He eivät voi vain halveksia meitä ja sitten käyttää meitä kun siltä tuntuu. Jonkun oli laitettava sille piste.”

”Mutta koska Kennedy osoittautuikin itse mutantiksi, sinä suostuit tyytymään hänen pidemmän tähtäimen suunnitelmaansa lakimuutoksista”, Charles ynnäsi synkästi. ”Sinä et ainoastaan valehdellut minulle, Erik – sinä sait minut kuvittelemaan, että minun sisareni oli murhaaja. Missä vaiheessa sinä oikein päätit, että saadaksesi minulta apua sinun pitäisi ensin huijata minut uskomaan että sinä olit alun perinkin syytön?”

”Minä en koskaan väittänyt niin. Minä vain jätin sen osan mainitsematta ja annoin sinun vetää asiasta omat johtopäätöksesi.” Sitten, tällä kertaa hiljampaa: ”Me molemmat tiedämme kuinka tärkeää sinulle on antaa toinen mahdollisuus niille jotka sinun mielestäsi ansaitsevan sellaisen.”

”Siksi koska edes toisen meistä täytyy tehdä niin!”

Erikin ilme ensin jähmettyi, sitten synkkeni tavalla joka todistaminen nosti tutun maun Charlesin kielle – verta ja suolaista hiekkaa. Jokin räsähti vastakkaisella seinällä. Charles ehti tuskin noteerata peilin, joka oli säröillyt mutkallepuristuneissa metallikehyksissä, kun Erik siinä samassa totesi: ”Jos me aiomme puhua vaikeista valinnoista, niin sinun olisi jo korkea aika lakata käyttäytymästä ikään kuin minä olisin meistä kahdesta ainut joka on tarpeen tullen valmis tekemään sen mitä täytyy.”

”Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein tarkoitat?”

”Minä tietän, että sinä pyyhit Moiran muistin”, Erik sanoi soinnittomalla äänellä. ”Se oli kaikki niissä CIA:n kansioissa, jotka Jack näytti minulle. Moira luotti sinuun, _piti sinusta_ , ja sinä otit sen kaiken häneltä pois yhtä helposti kuin olisit pyyhkinyt liitutaulun jonkin luentosi päätteeksi.”

Charles tunsi ilman pakenevan keuhkoistaan kuin fyysisen iskun seurauksena. Vaikka hänen kontrollinsa hänen kyvystään olikin sitä nykyä häilyvä, telepaattina hän harvoin joutui asemaan jossa hänen omaa ajatuksellista yksityistyyttään loukattiin; Erikin sanat operoivat kuitenkin kuin koura, joka säälimättä sukelsi hänen mielensä pimeimpiin pohjamutiin ja naarasi sitten päivänvaloon kaiken sen minkä hän oli huolellisesti sinne pakottanut ja sitten unohtanut. Kutsumatta hänen mieleensä kohosi kuva Moirasta, nukkumassa hänen potilashuoneensa sohvalla lentohaalarissa joka oli nyt läikikäs hänen verestään, kaulassaan punainen jälki sillä kohden mihin metallisten tunnistuslaattojen ketju oli puristunut Erikin käskystä. Hän muisti –

Kun hänet kotiutettaisiin, Moira oli sanonut, CIA:lla olisi varmasti liuta kysymyksiä liittyen mutantteihin, mutta että hänen ei täytynyt olla huolissaan – yhdessä he selviäisivät kaikesta. He olivat istuneet sairaalan puutarhassa sijaitsevassa katoksessa, katsellen kuinka syyssade huuhteli pihamaan lakastuvia istutuksia. Jossakin vaiheessa Moiran käsi oli löytänyt tiensä hänen omansa. Moiran ajatukset olivat tihkuneet hänen mieleensä kuin heitä ympäröivä kosteus ja niistä Charles oli saattanut lukea, että tämä aidosti uskoi siihen mitä oli juuri sanonut. Kaiken tapahtuneen valossa hänen olisi pitänyt olla kiitollinen. Sen sijaan hänen sisällään oli herännyt jokin, joka oli ollut raskaampaa ja mustempaa kuin mikään hänen aiemmin kokemansa. Hän ei ehkä ollut ollut valmis lähtemään Erikin viitoittamalle sotapolulle ihmiskuntaa vastaa, mutta muiden rannalla olleiden lailla hän oli todistanut kuinka epäröimättä _Homo sapiens_ oli kääntänyt aseensa heidänkaltaisiaan vastaan sillä sekunnilla kun oli tullut tietoiseksi heidän olemassaolostaan. Niin kauan kuin he olivat nähtävissä – tähtäimessä – he olivat haavoittuvia, heitä suojelevat ihmiset yhtälailla vaarassa. Sinä iltapäivänä puutarhassa Charles oli ymmärtänyt mitä hänen oli tehtävä, kuten myös sen, että hän oli kykeneväinen siihen.

Kaikista niistä asioista jotka Erik oli opettanut hänelle hänestä itsestään, se oli ollut vaikein sulattaa.

”Joten se mitä tapahtui meidän välillämme viime yönä, se mitä sinä annoit minun tehdä”, Charles kuiskasi. Hän oli alkanut vapista. ”Mitä se oikein oli? Itsekuristusta, kenties? Vai siedätyshoitoa? Tarpeeksi harjoitusta ja kuka tietää, ehkä sinä olet kykeneväinen vastustamaan minua tosipaikan tullen –”

”Minä en ole koskaan _halunnut_ vastustaa sinua!” Erik sanoi. ”En samalla tavalla kuin sinä jatkuvasti taistelet itseäsi vastaan.” Seuraavassa hetkessä Charles saattoi ainoastaan seurata kuinka Erik polvistui hänen tuolinsa eteen. Tämän käsi laskeutui hänen reidelleen. ”Minulla on ehkä omat syyni pelätä sinun mieltäsi, mutta minä en valehdellut kutsuessani sitä ihmeelliseksi”, Erik jatkoi. ”Sinun kykysi on se mitä sinä olet, sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Jos sinä yrität tukahduttaa sen – linnottautumalla taloosi tai ottamalla Hankin seerumia – sinä tukahdutat ainoastaan itsesi.”

Charles katsoi Erikin kasvoja, sitten tämän kättä, joka näkyi edelleen puristavan hänen reittään huolimatta siitä ettei eleestä välittynyt hänelle mitään, ei minkäänlaista tuntoa tai lohtua. Hänen mielensä operoi kun rikkinäinen diaprojektori, täyttäen hänen päänsä päällekkäisillä kuvilla menneestä ja nykyisyydestä: Moiran käsi hänen omassaan; Erikin huulet hänen elämänviivallaan. Hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että Erikin olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin – tietää _kaiken_ suhteen paremmin mitä tuli häneen ja niihin asioihin jotka hän oli päättänyt tukahduttaa.

Charlesilla oli hihassaan vielä yksi salaisuus, ja se salaisuus oli tämä: kuten hän toisinaan uneksi olevansa edelleen jumissa Shaw’n pään sisällä sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä kun Erik tappoi tämän, samalla tavalla hän uneksi myös siitä illasta Miamissa kun he olivat ensikertaa tavanneet; merivedestä heidän ympärillään ja hänen omista käsistään Erikin ympärillä. Unessa he olivat jo syvällä ja ajautumassa alati syvemmälle heitä kiskovan sukellusveneen mukana. Yksityiskohdat saattoivat vaihdella, mutta se hetki, joka koitti seuraavaksi, oli aina sama – hetki, jolloin Charlesille valkeni, että tällä kertaa Erik ei ollut aikeissa päästää irti. Ja siitä syystä hänkään ei kyennyt siihen. Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli juuri sekunteja aiemmin oppinut Erikistä – tämän menneisyydestä ja menetyksistä; Shaw’n pöytään kahlitsemalle lapselle tekemistä kauheuksista – hän ei voinut antaa tämän kuolla yksin. Hän ei vain voinut. Saman vartin sisään Erik laittoi kolikon läpi hänen kallostaan ja luodin hänen selkärankaansa, ja sitten tämä otti hänen sisarensa ja lähti. Charles vihasi, ja silti, kun tuli aika, hän ei rimpuillut vastaan. Hän oli ollut oikeassa ajatellessaan, että kun kyse oli Erikistä, mitään valintaa ei ollut ollut olemassa alun perinkään.

Nyt hän keräsi tietoisuuden siitä kaikesta yhteen ja työnsi sen Erikin mielen suuntaan kuin olisi vapauttanut lumivyöryn. _Sinä kerroit minulle eilen, että ajatus jäämisestä minun luokseni pelottaa_ _sinua,_ Charles ajatteli. _No, sinun luoksesi jääminen pelottaa minua myös._

Tyytyväisenä hän seurasi kuinka Erikin koko olemus taittui kasaan. Tämän toinen polvi seurasi toista lattiaan, missä Erik jäi kumartuneensa kaksinkerroin, pienenä hahmona keskellä huoneessa vallitsevaa kaaosta.

Käsin joita hän ei varsinaisesti tuntenut, Charles peruutti tuolin ulko-ovelle ja haparoi takkinsa naulakosta. Ilman Erikiä hän oli ehkä jumissa kaupungissa, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän ei jaksanut välittää. Hän tarttui ovenkahvaan, vain havaitakseen ettei se suostunut hievahtamaan hänen otteeseen.

”Odota”, Erikin ääni sanoi hänen takanaan. Tämä oli yhä polvillaan lattialla, mutta katsoi nyt häntä. Hiki helmeili tämän kalpeilla kasvoilla ja paljailla olkapäillä, ikään kuin ainokaisen oven pidättely olisi sillä hetkellä vaatinut kaikki tämän voimat. ”Entä se mitä varten me tulimme tänne?”

Vain hieman aiemmin Charles oli epähuomiossa poiminut mutanttien turvatalon sisältävät yhteystiedot Erikin mielestä – oli ainoastaan kohteliasta, että hän teki vastapalveluksen.

Charles ajatteli ensin heidän määränpäätään kaupungin toisella laidalla, sitten sitä vähää mitä hän tiesi siellä asuvasta naisesta. Hän ojensi kaiken sen tiedon Erikin päähän kuin käyntikortin.

”Siinä”, hän sanoi, nähdessään Erikin räpyttelevän silmiään omaksumalleen informaatiolle. ”Nyt sinulla on kaikki mitä sinä halusit minulta.”

Sen sanottuaan Charles pakotti oven auki, ja pakeni.

 

*

 

Siinä vaiheessa kun Charles lopulta pysähtyi kadunkulmaan lämmittelemään pakkasen raatelemia sormiaan, hän havaitsi tulleensa jo useamman korttelin päähän motellilta. Hänen päänsä tuntui kimpaleelta jauhelihaa sen jälkeen kun se oli kulkenut läpi lihamyllystä. Kellonajasta johtuen liikkelle ei vielä ollut kovin paljon ihmisiä, mutta ne harvat jotka työntyivät hänen ohitseen vaikuttivat ilmeistään päätellen olevan yhtä huonolla tuulella kuin hänkin. Charlesilta kesti naurettavan kauan käsittää, että kyse ei ollut sattumasta – että se oli itse asiassa _hän_ josta ilmiö sai alkunsa, hänen öljyvuodon lailla surkeutta vuotava mielensä joka sai ohikulkijat tuuppimaan toisiaan kyynärpäin ja potkimaan tielleen osuvia roskapönttöjä. Minimoidakseen vahingon, hän päätyi lopulta suuntaamaan kadun toisella puolella olevaan puistoon joka vaikutti lupaavan autiolta.

Rullatessaan pitkin lumisia puistokäytäviä, Charles teki parhaansa ollakseen ajattelematta mitään, mikä hänen tapauksessaan oli tietenkin mahdotonta. Loppupeleissä hänen mielensä kaartoi aina takaisin Erikiin. Viimeisten päivien aikana hän oli hiljalleen luopunut kaikesta pitkään sisällään kantamastaan katkeruudesta tätä kohtaan, vain oppiakseen, että hänellä oli jälleen syytä vihata. Kun hän edes harkitsi kaiken sen raivon haalimista takaisin sisäänsä, se tuntui samalta kuin hän olisi valmistautunut pakkaamaan itsensä täyteen lasinsiruja. Pelkkä ajatuskin oli uuvuttava. Erik oli ollut oikeassa: niin halutessaan hän kykeni irrottamaan asioita ja tapahtumia toisten mielistä, jopa kokonaisia tunteita, mutta ei koskaan omastaan. Kenties se oli oleva hänen jumalainen rangaistuksensa kaikista hänen tekemistään virheistä.

Hän istui puistossa pitkän aikaa. Kun muistaminen kävi lopulta niin ylivoimaiseksi, että se oli ryöstää häneltä voiman pelkkään olemiseen ja sai ohiajavat autonkuljettajat tööttäilemään toisilleen, Charles yritti kääntää huomionsa takaisin yksinkertaisempiin asioihin. Hän yllättyi huomatessaan, että hänen oli nälkä, minkä lisäksi hän ei olisi pannut pahakseen kupillista kahvia – tai pikemminkin viittä. Mutta kun hän hän pujotti kätensä povitaskuunsa etsiäkseen lompakkonsa, hän sai havaita ettei se ollut siellä; liian myöhään hän muisti jättäneensä sen aiempana iltana laukkuunsa koska Erik oli lupautunut maksamaan illallisen.

Sen sijaan taskussa oli jotakin, mikä tuntui hänen sormissaan kylmältä ja kovalta. Kun hän otti esineen ulos, se paljastui siksi Erikin ylijäämämetallista muovaamaksi shakkinappulaksi, jonka hän oli ottanut mukaansa heidän aiemmalta motelliltaan. Pilviverhon takaa tilapäisesti kurkistava aurinko sai pienen sotilaan kiiltelemään hänen kämmenellään. Muodoltaan se oli lähestulkoon kuin tiimalasi, kaksi samansuuruista kartiota tasapainoilemassa painovoimaa uhmaavasti tuskin koskettavien kärkiensä varassa. Erik itse saattoi pitää luomustaan yhdentekevänä, mutta Charlesin silmissä lopputulos oli niin luonnollinen, että hänen oli hankala uskoa nappulan muodostavan metallin olleen joskus osa jotakin muuta. Sama taidokkuus päti tietenkin siihen miten Erik muokkasi kaikkea todellisuutta ympärillään, kutoen valheita joiden hienovaraisuus jätti hänet epävarmaksi siitä missä totuus ja epärehellisuus oikein erkanivat toisistaan.

Uusi autontorven tööttäys katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa. Charles kääntyi tähyämään äänen suuntaan, odottaen jälleen yhtä sivullista uhria omalle surkeudelleen. Hän ei tiennyt oliko hän varsinaisesti yllättynyt erottaessaan tutunvalkean Fordin parkkeerattuna puiston laitaan – mikäli hänen mielensä oli kykeneväinen sytyttämään liekin pelkkiin tuntemattomiin, se mahtoi hehkua kuin merkkikokko kaikille niille jotka tiesivät etsiä sitä.

Seuraavien minuuttien aikana Charles kävi itsensä kanssa taiston, joka päättyi ennalta-arvattavaan tappioon. Kun hän saavutti auton, sen matkustajanpuoleinen ovi avautui itsekseen ja jäi odottamaan häntä kutsuvana.

Erik istui kuljettajanpaikalla hänelta saadussa talvitakissa ja hiukset huolellisesti kammattuina, hymyillen hänelle. Hänen ilmeensä nähdessään hymy katosi ja Erik huokaisi. ”Tulisit kyytiin, Charles”, tämä sanoi. ”Sinä tiedät, että minä en halua tehdä tätä ilman sinua.”

”Se ei ole estänyt sinua ennenkään”, Charles vastasi. Loppupeleissä hän kuitenkin totteli – kun kyse oli Erikistä, niin yleensä kävi.

Sisällä autossa Charles otti metallisen sotilaan taskustaan ja asetti sen seisomaan kojelaudalle. Erikin kulmat kohosivat tämän tunnistaessa esineen. ”Mitä – ”

”Sinä et ole kykeneväinen pelkkään tuhoamiseen. Vaihtoehtoisesti kaikki mitä minä teen ei ole aina hyvää”, Charles sanoi. ”Minä haluan sinun tietävän, Erik, että minä en ole ylpeä siitä mitä minä tein – Moiralle tai sinulle juuri äsken. Mutta mikäli sinä odotat anteeksipyyntöä, minä en aio esittää sellaista.”

Se Erik joka istui nyt hänen vieressään poikkesi ehkä täysin siitä kalpeasta, hänen jaloissaan puolialastomana tärisseestä olennosta jonka hän oli jättänyt motellille tuntia aiemmin, mutta Charles oli varma että tämä maistoi edelleen suussaan meriveden haamun sekunteja ennen kuin se täytti keuhkot. Hän oli varma, sillä hän maistoi sen myös. Kun aika olisi jälleen heidän puolellaan, heidän pitäisi puhua siitä mitä se merkitsi. Kaikki se oli kuitenkin työnnettävä hetkeksi taka-alalle sen vuoksi mitä he olivat nyt aikeissa tehdä, samalla tavalla kuin he olivat jo kerran tehneet koko matkan alussa.

”Hyvä on”, Erik vastasi. ”Sitten meitä on kaksi.”

Tämä laittoi vilkun päälle, ohjaten heidät takaisin muun liikenteen sekaan.

 

*

 

”Tässä se on”, Charles sanoi. ”Luulisin.”

Talo jonka eteen he olivat pysähtyneet sijaitsi kadun keskivaiheilla. Pihateineen, autotalleineen ja kuisteineen se oli lähes identtinen sitä reunustavien kermanvaaleiden talojen kanssa, lukuun ottamatta kattorännejä, joita edelleen kiersi jouluvalojen riemukas kimara. Postilaatikon kylkeen oli joku maalannut auringon.

Erik ojentautui hänen ylitseen ja tähysti Fordin ikkunan läpi otsa rypyssä. Charles oli taipuvainen olemaan smaa mieltä: kyseessä ei ollut talo jossa voimakkaan kuolleistaherättäjän olisi voinut kuvitella asuvan.

Vanhemmanpuoleinen nainen, joka viittä minuutti myöhemmin ilmestyi vastaamaan ovikelloon, ei myöskään ollut sitä mitä Charles oli odottanut. Häälyessään kuistia ja sisätiloja erottavan verkkovälioven takana, naisella oli jalassaan tohvelit ja yllään itseneulotun oloinen villatakki, joka oli samaa sävyä tämän kaulassa roikkuvien lukulasien helmiketjun kanssa. Tämä oli myös harvinaisen ärsyyntynyt siitä, että tuli häirityksi kesken televisiosta tulevan lempivisailunsa. Viimeinen seikka ei kenties ollut havaittavissa ulospäin, mutta Charlesin kaltaiselle mielelle se oli hankala ohittaa.

”Wendy Harris?” Charles kysyi.

Harris nyökkäsi. Tämä tuskin vilkaisi hänen tuoliaan, mutta kohotti sen sijaan lievästi kulmiaan sille mitä näki hänen kasvojensa tienoilla. Charles ei voinut syyttää tätä: kolme päivää motellikylpyhuoneiden armoilla ilman parranajovälineitä oli jotakin mikä saattoi antaa jollekulle Erikin kaltaiselle charmantin rosoisen säväyksen, vaan ei hänelle. Hän ei ollut edes harjannut hampaitaan sinä aamuna.

Niin epäedustavana kuin Harris häntä pitikin, se kaikki unohtui sillä sekunnilla kun tämän katse osui Erikiin. ”Voi luoja”, Harris sanoi, kalveten. Tämän ääni oli matala, käheä turhan monista vuosien varrella poltetuista savukkeista, ja sen kuuleminen palautti Charlesin takaisin oikeussaliin ja puhelinnauhoitukselta rahisseeseen rukoukseen: _Pyydän, antakaa minun tulla hänen luokseen, aivan hetkeksi, minä pyydän – ”_ Sinä olet se ketä he etsivät, etkö?” Harris jatkoi. ”Sinä tapoit presidentin.”

Sen sijaan että olisi vaivautunut puolustamaan itseään, Erik ainoastaan kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä kasvoillaan ilme joka tuntui sanovan: _Hoida tämä._ Charles mulkaisi takaisin, ennen kuin hän keskitti jälleen huomionsa Harrisiin. ”Rouva Harris, minun nimeni on Charles Xavier. Huolimatta siitä mitä uutisissa sanotaan, minä voin vakuuttaa että me emme ole täällä vahingoittaaksemme sinua. Minä ja Erik – me haluamme vain puhua.”

Verkko-oven takana Harris oli perääntynyt eteiseen, mutta seisahtui huomatessaan etteivät he yrittäneet seurata. Selkeästi tämä ajatteli parhaillaan kuumeisesti – tarpeeksi kuumeisesti antaakseen Charlesille päänsäryn. ”Sanotaan, että sinä olet mutantti”, tämä sanoi viimein Erikille.

”Me molemmat olemme”, Erik vastasi.

Charles nyökkäsi, ja keskitti sitten ajatuksensa jatkaakseen: _Meillä on syytä olettaa, että sinä olet sitä myös._

Kuten kuka tahansa, joka alkaa äkisti kuulla ääniä päässään, Harris näytti ensin järkyttyneeltä. Pian tämän yllättyneisyys kuitenkin suli päättäväiseen hyväksyntään, sitten joksikin paljon hauraammaksi. ”Minä tapasin aina toivoa, että minä en olisi ainut.” Hetkeä myöhemmin verkko-ovi irrotettiin hakasestaan ja vedettiin auki. ”Teidän on parasta tulla sisään ennen kuin naapurit näkevät teidät.”

 

Sillä välin kun Harris ohjasi heidät kohti keittiötä, Charles antoi katseensa kiertää pitkin talon sisutusta. Kaikki hänen ympärillään oli kodikasta ja viihtyisää – plyysipäällysteisiä nojatuoleja ja niissä vihreitä koristetyynyjä, jotka pyöreän muotonsa ansiosta näyttivät herneiltä. Huoneita verhoava kokolattiamatto oli hennon aprikoosi. Charles toivoi, että hän olisi ehtinyt syödä jotakin ennen heidän tuloaan.

Vatsansa sijaan hän keskittyi kanavoimaan ajatuksensa kohti Erikiä. _Ei valokuvia perheestä,_ hän huomautti, niin hellästi kuin taisi siltä varalta että hänen läsnäolonsa herättäisi Erikissä ikäviä välähdyksiä aiempaan. _Minä luulen, että hän asuu yksin._

_Jos hän on todella yksi meistä,_ Erikin ääni vastasi, _se oli odotettavissa._

Harris jätti heidät keittiöön ja meni sitten olohuoneeseen sulkemaan television joka äänestä päätellen todella näytti parhaillaan visailua. Kun tämä palasi, Erik oli siirtänyt yhden tuoleista tehdäkseen hänelle tilaa ja nyt he molemmat istuivat pyödän ääressä yrittäen näyttää siltä kuin vastaavat kotikäynnit kuuluisivat useinkin asiaan, eivätkä he ainoastaan kalastaisi elämän nurkkaanajamia teinejä vankiloista ja strippiklubeista, tai jakaisi näille kutsuja saapua Euroopasta asti kouluun jota ei todellisuudessa ollut edes olemassa.

Harris alkoi laittaa kahvia tulemaan, mutta vilkuili niin tehdessään heitä toistamiseen olkansa yli. Charles tunsi käytöstapojensa olevan yhtä ruosteessa kuin kykynsä, mutta keventääkseen tunnelmaa edes jotenkin hän tiedusteli heidän emäntänsä ammattia ja sai kuulla tämän olevan eläköitynyt lukion matematiikanopettaja.

”Mikä sattuma”, Erik sanoi, ennen kuin Charles ehti jälleen avata suutaan. ”Charles tässä sattuu myös olemaan opettaja.”

Samalla kun kattoi heille kupit, Harris mittaili häntä päästä varpaisiin ja oli selkeästi toistumiseen pettynyt siihen mitä näki. ”Niinkö todella?”

Charles pusersi kasvoilleen hymyn jonka kannatteleminen teki kipeää. ”Minä olen sapattivapaalla.”

Harris ei vaivautunut kysymään Erikiltä mitä tämä teki työkseen – lain pakoilun ohella lehdet olivat kirjoittaneet varsin laveasanaisesti tämän urasta kansainvälisenä terroristina ja osa-aikaisena mörkönä jolla peloteltiin lapsia nukkumaamenoajan tullen.

Kun kahvi oli tippunut ja he kaikki kolme istuivat pöydässä, Harris selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Miten te herrat oikein löysitte minut?” tämä kysyi. ”Johtuiko se tuosta sinun ajatushoundinismistasi?”

Charles selitti ensin lyhyesti kykynsä laadun, sitten Erikin oikeudenkäynnissä esiin nousseen todistusaineistonauhan. ”Se olit sinä joka soitit sen puhelun sairaalaan, eikö niin?”

Harris risti kätensä ja loi häneen pistävän katseen; Charles sääli äkisti kaikki niitä oppilaita jotka olivat joskus tunnilla erehtyneet vastaamaan väärin. ”Entä jos soitinkin? Kukaan ei ottanut minua toisissaan.”

Hän kuuli vieressään istuvan Erikin vetävän terävästi henkeä. ”Se on siis totta – sinä _pystyt_ tuomaan jonkun takaisin.”

”Miksi se teitä liikuttaa? Kaiken perusteella sinun –” Harris nyökkäsi kohti Erikiä ”– luulisi olevan vain tyytyväinen että hän on poissa.”

”Erik ei ampunut niitä luoteja, eikä hän ohjaillut niitä tappaakseen presidenttiä Kennedyä.” Charles ei ollut varma, kumpi heistä – Erik vain hän itse – oli yllättyneempi kuullessaan sanat hänen omasta suustaan. Kaiken sen jälkeen mistä he olivat sinä aamuna riidelleet, hän ei koskaan olisi uskonut olevansa valmis puolustamaan Erikiä. ”Hän yritti suojella presidenttiä, jotta hän olisi puolestaan voinut tulevaisuudessa suojella meidän kaltaisiamme – mutantteja. Luonnollisesti hän epäonnistui. Me tulimme tänne, koska me toivoimme että sinä voisit antaa meille toisen tilaisuuden.”

Keittiöön lankesi hiljaisuus. Harris tuijotti kahvikuppiinsa, Charles puolestaan tätä; heidän vähäisen uskottavuutensa nimissä hän ei rohjennut vilkaista sivulleen nähdäkseen mitä Erik parhaillaan teki.

Hiljaisuus katkesi takapihalle vievältä ovelta kuuluvaan kolinaan. Tällä kertaa Charles katsoi vaistomaisesti Erikin suuntaan, juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen pöydällä olevan metallisen maitokannun kohoavan sentin verran ilmaan kuin lähtövalmiutta odottavan hävittäjän – mutta sitten oven alalaitaan asennettu kissanluukku kävi, ja sisään luikahti iso maatiaiskissa. Se ei vilkaissutkaan heitä tallustellessaan nurkassa olevalle kupille ja alkaessaan tyhjentää sen sisältöä hyvällä ruokahalulla.

”Tuo on Tommy”, Harris selitti, tietämättömänä siitä kuinka lähellä katastrofia he olivat juuri käyneet; Erik antoi kannun laskeutua kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. ”Minulla on ollut kissoja jotka vihaavat kylmää, mutta tämä epeli suorastaan rakastaa talvea. Ei saa tarpeekseen hangesta.”

Ikään kuin se olisi tunnistanut nimensä, kissa kääntyi katsomaan heitä kellertävillä silmillään. Ikkunasta tulvivassa valossa sen harmaa turkki näytti lähes sinertävältä. Sisimmässään Charles tunsi pistoksen Hankiä kohtaan, jonka täytyi silläkin hetkellä odottaa kuumeisesti uutisia heidän edistymisestään.

Erik kuitenkin ennätti hänen edelleen. ”Rouva Harris, olkaa hyvä ja vastakaa: voitteko te tuoda presidentin takaisin vai ette?”

Harris laski hitaasti kahvikuppinsa. Sen sijaan, että olisi vastannut heti, tämä vilkaisi uudelleen Tommyä, silmät täynnä hellyyttä ja surua jota niissä ei vielä hetkeä aiemmin ollut ollut. Charlesin sydän vajosi kun hän käsitti totuuden.

”Hän ei voi auttaa meitä.” Nyt kun Harris itse oli antanut hänen nähdä sen, vastaus oli ilmiselvä. ”Hänellä ei ole tarpeeksi voimaa tehdä sitä.”

Harris pudisti surumielisesti päätään. ”Olen pahoillani. Isoin asia jonka olen pystynyt tuomaan takaisin on tämä roikale tässä –” Harris viittasi Tommyyn ”– heti sen jälkeen kun se sai päähänsä juosta lumiauran alle. Kun minä näin uutiset presidentin kuolemasta, menin pahasti tolaltani. Tiesin jo sillä hetkellä kun soitin ettei minusta olisi mitään hyötyä, mutta kai minä vain halusin…”

”Uskoa”, Charles päätti hiljaa.

Erikin kahvilusikka taittui keskeltä ja upposi kuppiin.

 

*

 

Paluumatkalla motellille Erik vei heidät kiertoreitille. Sen sijaan että he olisivat ylittäneet kaupunkia halkovan Maumeejoen, he ajoivat hiljaisuudessa yhteen sen varrella sijaitsevista levähdyspaikoista. Kuultuaan kuinka pitkän matkan takaa he olivat tulleet, Harris oli vaatinut että he jäisivät syömään, ja nyt päivä oli jo painumassa mailleen. Taivaanrannassa kerääntyivät uutta myrskyä enteilevät pilvimassat.

Erik parkkeerasi auton tavalla joka rikkoi useampaa liikennesääntö kuin se noudatti ja riuhtaisi avaimen lukosta koskematta siihen, niin että sillä sekunnilla kun moottori sammui, Charles tiesi odottaa ongelmia. ”Erik –” hän yritti protestoida, mutta silloin Fordin ovi oli jo paiskautunut auki Erikin tieltä ja heilahtanut sitten takaisin kiinni, ja Erik itse oli kävelemässä poispäin hänestä. Tämä jatkoi aivan vesirajaan asti, pysähtyen vasta sillä kohtaa missä rantakivikko muuttui jääksi. Pää kumarassa, nyrkeiksi puristuneet kädet lanteilla, tämä muodosti tumman X-kirjaimen vasten jokea peittävän hangen valkeutta.

Charles avasi matkustajanpuoleisen oven, mutta sen pidemmälle hän ei ollut aikeissa päästä ilman takakontissa yhä olevaa tuoliaan. Kaiken lisäksi joelta puhalsi navakka tuuli jota vasten hän ei halunnut kilpailla huutamalla. Sen sijaan hän sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi.

_Erik,_ Charles pyysi, _tulisit takaisin autoon._ Sitä tämä koko matka tuntui olleen alusta asti: hän ja Erik, yllyttämässä toinen toistaan nousemaan kyytiin. _Älä laita minua raahautumaan sinne asti._

Vaadittiin vielä jokunen tovi ennen kuin Erik palasi. Tämä pamautti oven kiinni perässään ja ankkuroi kätensä rattiin, ja sitten he ainoastaan olivat ja istuivat hiljaa, katsellen kuinka taivas tummeni ja ensimmäiset lumihiutaleet alkoivat laskeutua tuulilasin ylle.

”Minä olen pahoillani, että hän ei ollut sitä mitä sinä odotit.”

Erikin naurahdus on surusta ruosteinen. ”Oletko sinä todella? Koska tämänaamuisen jälkeen joku vähemmän hyveellinen voisi ajatella, että minä sain ansioni mukaan. Yhteen aikaan minä halusin Jackin kuolevan – nyt hän tulee mädäntymään siinä kylmässä haudassa iäisyyden.”

Charles kääntyi istuimellaan Erikin puoleen niin hyvin kuin pystyi. ”Minä saatan olla vihainen, mutta minä ymmärrän myös että tässä kaikessa on kyse jostakin paljon suuremmasta. Jos hallitus tosiaan jahtaa mutantteja, se koskettaa meitä kaikkia.”

”Ja silti sinä käyttäydyt kuin sillä ei olisi mitään merkitystä.”

”Tietenkin sillä on!” Charles vastasi, tuntien oman äänensä kohoavan tahtomattaan. ”Miten sinä voit edes sanoa noin? Siitä asti kun sinä kerroit epäileväsi että Raven saattaisi olla syyllistynyt murhaan, minä en ole voinut lakata ajattelemasta että ehkä minä luovutin hänen suhteensa liian aikaisin – että ehkä minä tein niin _kaikkien_ kohdalla...”

Nyt oli Erikin vuoro kääntyä häntä kohti. Tämän kädet lipsahtivat pois ratilta. ”Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat, Charles?”

Charles ajatteli Harrisin autiota kotia, sitten tämän kasvot vallannutta toivoa tämän tullessa tietoiseksi kaltaistensa olemassaolosta. Ravenia ja Emmaa ja muita, siirtymässä loputtomasti talosta taloon, ikuisessa limbossa mahdollisten uhkien varalta. Nyt kun hän tiesi koko totuuden, hänen oli mahdotonta sulkea siltä silmänsä. ”Minusta tuntuu, että minun on annettava opettamiselle toinen tilaisuus. Jos sinä olet oikeassa ja tuolla jossain tosiaan on joukko mutantteja jotka kaipaavat turvapaikkaa, kenties jotakuta joka voi opettaa heitä käyttämään voimiaan turvallisesti... Minä olen sen heille sen velkaa, eikö niin?”

Erikin silmät laajenivat ensin, vain kaventuakseen viiruiksi seuraavassa hetkessä. ”Entä Hankin seerumi? Eikö sen käyttäminen tee opettamisesta ja oppilaiden suojelemisesta hankalaa?”

Charles kohautti harteitaan. ”Ehkä minä kokeilen sitä jossakin vaiheessa, katson mikäli se todella auttaa minua taas kävelemään. Mutta kuten sanottua, se ei koskaan ollut ensisijainen syy miksi minä tarvitsin sitä.”

”Entä nyt?” Erik kysyi.

”Nyt?” Charles vastasi. ”Juuri nyt minusta tuntuu, että ottaisin mieluummin drinkin.”

 

*

 

Kaikeksi onneksi heidän motellinsa oli tarpeeksi korkeatasoinen varustaakseen huoneensa minibaareilla. Kaapin ovi oli lukossa, mutta luonnollisesti Erik kykeni avaamaan sen sekunneissa – Charles ei ollut edes varma tarvitsiko tämä tehtävään kykyään. He tyhjensivät hyllyt kaikesta alkoholipitoisesta ja levittivät saaliinsa samaiselle päiväpeittelle joka oli aiemmin sisältänyt Erikin laukun sisällön. Seinällä rikkonaisena roikkuva peili oli menetetty tapaus, mutta kaikki muut todisteet senaamuisista tapahtumista oli helppo hävittää.

Yhtä miniatyyrikokoista vodkaa ja giniä myöhemmin Charles istui sängyllä ja nojasi vasten sen päätyä, samalla kun Erik makasi kyljellään hänen vieressään. ”Sinä olet saksalainen; minä kasvoin brittiläisten pubihanojen antimilla. Selvästi me molemmat pidämme oluesta”, Charles summasi. Erik piteli käsissään tölkkiä jonka he parhaillaan jakoivat. ”Joten miksi me aina päädymme juomaan jotakin muuta? Onko sinulla jokin periaate joka kieltää nauttimasta hyvin ansaittua tuopillista, erityisesti minun kanssani?”

”Korjaus: minä pidän _hyvästä_ oluesta. Tämä litku ei ole nähnytkään sellaista.” Erik ojensi tölkin hänelle, mutta ei irroittanutkaan siitä vielä otettaan lisätessään: ”Minä lupaan juoda sinun kanssasi niin monta tuopillista kuin sinä haluat, mikäli sinä tulet minun kanssasi Eurooppaan.”

Charles tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa, mutta hän pakotti sen alas hymyllä tukiessaan oluen vasten rintaansa. ”Varo mitä lupaat – Oxfordissa minä olin vuosikurssini mestari useana vuonna mitä tuli paikallisiin juomaturnauksiin.”

”Niinkö? Minä olen aina pitänyt sinua höyhensarjalaisena.”

Vastauksena Charles yritti lyödä Erikiä tyynyllä ja tämä väisti parhaansa mukaan, vain päätyäkseen loppujen lopuksi entistä lähemmäksi häntä. He olivat molemmat hengästyneitä ja hymyileviä, tavalla joka sai jonkin kiertymään solmulle Charlesin rinnassa ja unohtamaan suljettujen verhojen ulkopuolisen maailman.

Tietenkin se kaikki oli liian hyvää kestääkseen. Kun olutölkki oli tyhjä, kävi ilmi että se oli viimeinen laatuaan. Se merkitsi väistämättä sitä, että oli aika palata takaisin siihen mitä he olivat hetkeksi onnistuneet välttelemään halvan humalan turvin.

Erik päätti olla heistä kahdesta se joka repäisi sen nimenomaisen laastarin irti ensin. Tämä kierähti selälleen ja puhutteli soinnittomalla äänellä kattoa, sanoen: ”Ei sillä että se muuttaisi mitään, mutta minä todella epäilin että sinun sisaresi tai Emma olisi saattanut olla niiden luotien takana. Mikäli niin ei ollut, minun on otettava selvää kuka oikeasti ampui ne laukaukset.”

Nousuhumala, joka oli hetkeä aiemmin kannatellut Charlesia mahdollisuuksientäyteisessä kuplassa, väljähtyi ja lakastui tyhjiin. ”Anna kun arvaan – sinulla on jo teoria?”

”Hallituksen sisällä oli monia tahoja jotka hyötyivät Jackin kuolemastaan. Ehkä kyseessä oli poliittinen salaliitto.”

”Nämä tahot”, Charles sanoi hitaasti. ”Kerro minulle, Erik: mitä sinä aioit tehdä heille mikäli sinä löydät heidät?”

Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut, Erik käänsi päänsä takakenoon niin että tämän poski painui vasten hänen lonkkaansa ja kohtasi hänen katseensa. Se mitä Charles luki tämän silmistä sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä kylmäsi häntä. Niin paljon kuin hän Erikistä välittikin, hän oli oppinut että tämän vapauttaminen maailmaan tarkoituksella varustettuna oli kuin lippaan tyhjentäminen väkijoukkoon: mikäli hän antaisi sen tapahtua, se johtaisi ennen pitkään verenvuodatukseen.

Lopulta kysymys oli ainoastaan siitä, antaisiko hän sen tapahtua.

Tälläkään kertaa Erikin ei itse täytynyt omata telepaattisia kykyjä tietääkseen mitä hän ajatteli. ”Jos sinä luovutat minut viranomaisille,” tämä sanoi, ”minä olen yhtä kuin kuollut.”

Hetken verran Charles antoi itsensä kuvitella todellisuuden, jossa hänestä oli päättämään toisin; jossa oli olemassa raja ja hän veti sen tähän. Jos Erik tuomittaisiin eikä tämä menettäisi sen seurauksena henkeään, oli todennäköistä että tämä viettäisi loppuelämänsä vankeudessa, yksin sellissä joka oli tarkoitettu kestämään mutta ei nähtäväksi. Vain muutamalla valinnalla hän voisi lukita Erikin pois elämästään ja heittää avaimen menemään. Mikä yksinkertainen maailma se olisikaan. Ja samalla – mikä maanpäällinen helvetti. Hän oli testannut sitä kohtaloa tarpeeksi tietääkseen miten nopeasti se tulisi tuhoamaan hänet.

”Tiedän.” Charles päästi syvän huokauksen, antaen päänsä vaipua vasten sängynpäätyä. ”Joten – minne sinä aiot mennä?”

Erik kierähti vatsalleen ja laski leukansa kätensä varaan. ”Jonkun toisen mielestä sen paljastaminen sinulle voisi olla koko pakenemisen idean vastaista.”

Charles vastusti halua huokaista uudelleen. ”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Mutta viitsitkö sentään soittaa kun pääset sinne?”

”Jos sinun täytyy tavoittaa minut, sinä voit aina käyttää Cerebroa.”

Charles ei vieläkään tiennyt oliko päätös pysytellä erossa Shaw’n kypärästä jonkin ulkopuolisen pakon sanelemaa vai päättäisikö Erik pukea sen ylleen sillä sekunnilla kun heidän tiensä erkanisivat. Mikä teki tästä kerrasta erilaisen oli se, että kutsu oli nyt esitetty: siitä hetkestä lähtien hänen yhteydenottonsa olivat odotettuja, eivät tunkeilevia.

”Tämä sinun matkasuunnitelmasi”, Charles jatkoi, vaihtaen suosiolla aihetta. ”Sattuuko se sisältämään jonkinlaisen idean siitä, miten me pääsemme pois Ohiosta?”

Erik nyökkäsi. ”Jos Raven ja muut ovat edelleen siinä turvatalossa minne sinä soitit, minun pitäisi ottaa sinne yhteyttä ja pyytää Azazelia tulemaan hakemaan meidät”, tämä vastasi. ”Hän voi viedä sinut kotiin.”

”En usko että hän voi teleportata kokonaista autoa. Minä lupasin sen omistajalle palauttaa sen.”

Nyt oli Erikin vuoro huokaista. ”Sinä ja sinun moraalisi. Hyvä on: minä voin pyytää Azazelia tuomaan Ravenin tänne. Olen varma, että sinun sisaresi ajaisi mielellään sinut takaisin Westchesteriin.”

Se sai Charlesin sydämen jättämään yhden lyönnin välistä. ”Se... olisi mukavaa. Olen varma, että Hank haluaisi nähdä hänet.”

Luonnollisesti Erik näki suoraan hänen lävitseen. ”Hänestä olisi varmasti mukavaa nähdä myös sinua, Charles.” Erik kurkotti tarttumaan hänen käteensä ja käänsi sen ympäri, jäljitellen hänen kämmenensä viivoja sormellaan. ”Joskus minä en ollut varma, kumpi meistä kaipasi sinua enemmän.”

Erikin kosketus hänen ihoaan vasten oli merkityksellinen, viipyilevä. Ilman sanojakin Charlesille ei tuottanut vaikeuksia tunnistaa sitä kutsuksi, sillä huolimatta siitä mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut – mitä heidän välillään tuntui _aina_ tapahtuvan, ja jatkuvan tapahtumistaan – sama alkukantainen tarve ei koskaan jättänyt häntä. Vastauksena hän kiersi sormensa Erikin hihan ympärille ja veti, ja Erik nousi polvilleen, helpottuneena, ryömien lähemmäs kunnes oli käytännöllisesti katsottuna hänen sylissään, ja sitten vieläkin lähemmäs.

Tällä kertaa kun heidän huulensa kohtasivat, he molemmat maistuivat baarikaapin antimilta. Tällä kertaa he eivät teeskennelleen että heillä oli käytössään kaikki maailman aika: Erik suuteli häntä kuin olisi aikeissa lähteä ja Charles vastasi takaraivossaan tieto siitä, että vasten parempaa luuloaan hän oli jälleen kerran aikeissa sallia sen. Hän saattoi pysäyttää mielet ja kehot, mutta ei kelloa; huomenna samaan aikaan Erik saattaisi olla jo toisella puolella maailmaa, jahtaamassa salaliittoja, samalla kun hän ja toivottavasti Raven ajaisivat kohti Westchesteriä. Mitä tapahtuisi sen jälkeen oli mysteeri kaikille. Mutta nämä varastetut hetket, nämä poikkeamat toistuvassa kaavassa – mikäli Charles halusi uskoa että tulevaisuudella oli vielä heille jotakin muuta annettavaa kuin pelkkiä jäähyväisiä, hänen oli pakko laittaa uskonsa niihin.

Kun Erik ei huomannut, Charles otti metallisen sotilaan yöpöydältä minne hän oli aiemmin sen laittanut ja livautti sen Erikin housuntaskuun.

 


End file.
